Fighting Contest
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Yugi and his friends have an interest in the best pokemon trainers of Johto. But they have a rival they knew they couldn't beat. But when an old friend comes back from a long journey, their infautations followed and now they are there to help them.
1. An Old Friend Comes Back

Zypher: Again, I had another fic in the fic vault and again, I don't know whether to make this a true story or leave it alone so here's another test story for you guys. Please enjoy.

Prologue: Yugi and his friends, Ryou, Jou, Malik, Topaz, Diamond and Kaiser were great Pokémon Trainers. But they weren't as good as their role models, Yami and his troupe of friend who trained Pokémon to near Elite Four level. When one of Yugi's friends comes back from her long journey to catch the legendary Pokémon to enter a contest that had their rival, Anzu Masaki along with their role models, will they enter the contest to win their hearts, or lose everything?

0

Fighting Contest

Chapter 1

0

Yugi sat out near the Lake of Rage with his Poochyena, Shadow running around for a little exercise as he waited for his friends. He got a letter a while back from a carrier Pidgey that his longtime friend, Diamond was coming back and was going to meet them at the Lake of Rage.

Ryou was the first to arrive on the back of his Lairon, Aritriel. "Hey, Yugi. Did Diamond arrive yet?" Ryou asked. "No, not yet." Yugi replied as he looked to Shadow. Shadow looked up and barked as he ran over to him. Yugi pat his head softly. "You're eager to see Diamond, aren't you, Shadow?" Yugi asked the small puppy Pokémon. Shadow nodded before he ran off again.

Aritriel stood by Ryou as he sat down beside Yugi. "Yugi, do you think the best trainers of Johto would ever notice us one day?" Ryou asked and Yugi sighed. He remembered about the time he heard about the greatest Pokémon trainers that lived right here in Johto.

Yami, Crimson, Seto, Aqua, Marik, Toben, Ruby and Bakura. They had great Pokémon and were never beaten yet. They always entered the local Pokémon contests and many people could never compete with them.

Yugi himself always admired Yami and Aqua's skills and wished to be with the two elite trainers but he knew he couldn't with the Pokémon he has. Same thing with the others. Ryou wanted to be with Bakura, Malik with Marik, Topaz with Toben, Jou with Seto and Kaiser with Ruby. But they all knew they couldn't have a chance, especially Yugi since he has a challenger at winning Yami and Aqua's heart, Anzu Masaki.

She was better than Yugi and always primps up her Pokémon for all the beauty contests and no one has beaten her yet. Yugi always wanted to join contests so he can prove himself but he was too afraid to enter just in case Yami or Aqua was watching. He definitely didn't want to embarrass himself while they were around. "Hey you guys!" A voice from above yelled and they looked up to see Jou and Kaiser on their Pidgeot, Tisew, and Flygon, Taro.

They landed and Jou jumped off Tisew's back. "So, did she arrive yet?" Jou asked. "Not yet, Jou, but she should be here soon. Hopefully Malik and Topaz will make it here on time." Ryou spoke as Kaiser jumped of Taro's back as well.

"Don't worry you guys, we're here." Another voice said as Topaz and Malik showed up of the backs of Khelek, Malik's Feraligatr, and Runya, Topaz's Typholsion. Malik jumped off and landed in front of Yugi and Ryou.

"So, how long have you two been here?" Malik asked as Khelek placed him down and went to go swim in the Lake of Rage for a bit since the Red Gyarados that inhabited it was finally gone, captured by Aqua. "Me and Jou was here for a few minutes." Ryou said. "I was here for at least an hour or so just in case Diamond showed up early." Yugi said as Shadow ran over to him again and jumped into his lap and he pat his head.

0

Diamond watched as she came up around the land of Johto. _'Finally, I'm back home.'_ She thought as she asked Lugia to fly down to the Lake of Rage. Anzu was in Mahogany Town with her Wigglytuff. While she was primping her Pokémon for the next contest that was scheduled soon, she saw the large shadow of Lugia on the ground and looked up to see the rare Pokémon fly above.

She then spotted Diamond on its back and gasped. _'Diamond's back? And she has a legendary Pokémon! That's impossible! I better go check this out.'_ Anzu thought and had her Wigglytuff return back to her designer pokeball before following Lugia to the Lake of Rage. Crimson was looking out the window of the Pokémon Center, a mug of coffee in his hands when he saw Lugia heading to the Lake of Rage.

"Hey, you guys! A Lugia is heading over to the Lake of Rage!" Crimson called as he left the window and ran over to the table they were sharing. "What?! Who could have caught such a legendary Pokémon?!" asked Aqua as he got up along with the others. "I don't know but I would surely like to find out." Seto said and they nodded as they left out to follow Lugia.

0

Yugi and his friends waited a bit longer and they heard the song-like call of Lugia and they looked up to see the Legendary Sea Pokémon land in front of them. "Wow, he's cool." Jou said and Diamond jumped off. "Hi, guys! I'm finally back." Diamond said and Yugi ran over to her. "I'm glad you're back, Diamond." Yugi said as Shadow ran over to her and jumped into her arms.

"It seems he's happy to see me too." Diamond said, smiling. Malik looked up to Diamond's Lugia. "So, how were you able to catch him?"

"Well, after I gone to the Cianwood City, I talked to some people about the legendary Lugia in the Whirl Islands. They told me what they knew about him and that I needed the Silver Wing in order to call him," Diamond started.

Anzu peeked out from behind the Fishing Guru's House and saw Diamond was there with Yugi and his friends. She growled when she saw Yugi. She hated him with a passion since he had similar interests in Yami and Aqua like her and she didn't want any competition into getting their hearts.

_'So Diamond caught a legendary Pokémon. That might explain why she was gone so long.'_ Anzu thought as she listened in to her story. Yami and the others stood at the entrance to the lake, seeing that Anzu was there along with the girl that had Lugia and a group of boys that was listening to her story.

"Hey, I remember that girl." Crimson said. Bakura looked to him. "You do?" Bakura asked. "Yeah, I heard from the radio that a female Pokémon trainer was traveling through Johto and Kanto to do the impossible. To collect the legendary Pokémon." Crimson explained. "It seems she did the impossible if she has Lugia." Bakura whispered.

Yami nodded. "I wonder what other legendary Pokémon she collected on her travel." Yami questioned. _'And who is the sweet kid that looks like me that is with her?'_

0

"Anyways, once I gotten the Silver Wing, I took my Nidoking, Reino to surf me across to the Whirl Islands and it was hard to get through with the whirlpools and all but I found my way and encountered Lugia. Now the cool thing was, I didn't have to battle him." Diamond said. "Really, I thought the legendary Pokémon would have challenged you to prove your worth to have them as part of your team?" Kaiser asked.

"No, no, no. When I met him in the cave, it was like he was asking me to take him on my journey to collect the rest of the legendary Pokémon. So it was easy to get him," Diamond started. Lugia lowered his head and nuzzled her and she pat his cheek. "And he was always there for me."

"Wow, Diamond. I wish I could have come with you." Yugi said as Shadow ran around his feet, yipping softly. "That not all. I caught some more, including some you never seen before when I went to Hoenn." she said as she took out nine more pokeballs from her bag and released the Pokémon inside. Ho-oh, Suicune, Raikou, Rayquaza, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Kyogre and Groudon appeared beside her.

"Wow,**_the_** legendary Pokémon. Not all but I never thought I would be able to see them face to face." Ryou whispered.

"Lugia, it's said to be the Guardian of the Sea." Malik murmured.

"Ho-oh, legends says that its body glows seven colors." Jou spoke.

"Articuno, chills the moisture in the air to create snow while flying." Kaiser said.

"Moltres, says that it can bring early spring to wintry lands when it visits." Yugi whispered.

"Raikou, races across the lands while barking that sounds like thunder." Topaz said.

"Suicune, they say that north winds will blow whenever it appears." Diamond said.

"Zapdos, they say it only appears when thunderclouds part into two halves." Anzu said quietly.

"She was able to catch them along with three other that I never seen or heard about before." Seto whispered. "I say that we should greet ourselves and learn how she was able to do such a feat." he spoke, looking over to them._ 'And I would like to known the golden haired beauty that is with them.'_ Seto thought to himself.

"Well, come on. Let's go and greet them and congratulate Diamond for her amazing feat." Crimson said as they walked over to them.

0

Zypher: Well, that it for the first chapter. Review and tell me if you want me to continue


	2. Arrival of the Masters

Zypher: I thank those that have reviewed so here's chapter 2.

0

Fighting Contest

Chapter 2

0

Diamond sat on the shore of the lake and Yugi sat beside her, Suicune keeping his head on Yugi's lap as he petted him slightly, glad that the aurora Pokémon warmed up to him easily. "So Diamond, are you planning to enter them in any contest?" Yugi asked. "Yeah, Diamond! Your Groudon looks perfect to enter into a contest of Toughness." Jou said as he sat on the great continent Pokémon's shoulder.

Kaiser and Taro hung around Moltres and Raikou while Ryou was in the lake, riding on Kyogre's back with Khelek and Lugia swimming beside him. Rayquaza flew around in the air for a bit, watching Yugi and Diamond before he looked over to see Yami and his friends walking over and landed, growling.

"Yeah, but I think even though he looks like a Pokémon that would be great in a tough contest, I gave him blue pokeblocks so he could try in a beauty contest so he can beat Anzu at her own game. Not only that but the fire attacks he knows will be dazzling." Diamond said and then looked to Rayquaza who was growling at someone.

She got up and walked over, placing a hand on his side. "What's going on, Rayquaza?" she asked before looking to Yami and his friends. "Oh, Yami, Aqua. I never saw you guys come in. What brings you here?" she asked as Yugi came over, holding Shadow in his arms as he rode on Suicune's back. _'Oh my, Yami and Aqua is here. They must've saw Lugia fly overhead.'_ he thought.

Aqua looked over to Yugi and smiled before turning back to Diamond. "We saw Lugia fly over the Pokémon Center earlier and Crimson told us that you went out on a journey to capture these legendary Pokémon. How were you able to do so?" Aqua asked.

"Well, it wasn't hard really, most of my legendary friends wanted to come with me and didn't ask for a battle. But Rayquaza here as well as Raikou, Groudon and Zapdos wanted a battle to prove my worth of having them as a partner." Diamond explained. "But only one escaped from me and that was Entei but I have a feeling we may meet again." she said as an afterthought.

0

Anzu growled when she saw Yugi talking with Yami and Aqua after they met with each other and headed back over to the lake._ 'Why did they have to show up? They don't need to see that pathetic whelp, Yugi.'_ Anzu thought before she walked away, thinking of ways how she could get rid of Yugi.

0

Bakura watched Ryou as he sat upon Kyogre's back from afar. _'No more watching, it's time for me to meet him.'_ Bakura thought and took out a pokeball. "Go Falma." Bakura said and his Vaporeon came out of his pokeball. "Come on, Falma. Give me a ride over to that boy." Falma nodded and jumped into the water and Bakura jumped onto his back after him. He swam over to where Kyogre was resting in the middle of the lake.

Falma swam up beside him and Bakura looked to Ryou. "Hello there. Nice day isn't it?" Bakura said and Ryou looked over to him. "Oh, Bakura. I never saw you there. When did you get here?" Ryou asked. "My friends and I saw Diamond ride by on Lugia and wanted to see how she was able to catch such Pokémon like Lugia and Ho-oh."

"Oh. Well, what bring you here? Normally I never see you really talk to many minors unless it's your opponent."

"Oh but you, Ryou, you are not a minor. Aritriel is a very good breed of Lairon as far as I have seen." Bakura said. "Well, he has helped me win many battles that I get into but he couldn't compare to your skills, Bakura." said Ryou.

"Now, don't say that. How about we have a battle right now so I can show you that you can be great with your Pokémon whether they win or lose." Bakura said and Ryou hesitated a bit before nodding. "Alright. Come on, Kyogre. Let's head back to shore." Ryou said as the large sea basin Pokémon nodded before swimming back to shore, Falma and Bakura following behind him.

0

Malik rode on Zapdos' back as he watched the others below. "Man, I still can't believe they would be here, more or less talking with us." Malik murmured. Topaz rode up beside him on Articuno's back. "Yeah, I could say the same thing." He looked down to see that Ryou and Bakura were preparing for a battle. "Well, they seem to be hitting it off pretty well." Topaz said and Malik nodded, agreeing with him.

Marik and Toben watched them. "Should we go up there and talk with them for a bit?" Toben asked, looking to him. He nodded as he took out a pokeball. "Come on out, Tefira." Marik said and his Salamence came out from the pokeball. He roared lowly and looked to Marik. He climbed onto his back as Toben called for his Swellow, Tuilindo and they flew up to meet with Malik and Topaz.

"Now why are you two up here? You should be down there with the rest of us." Marik said as Tefira stopped beside Zapdos. "Oh hello, Marik." Malik said, not seeing him come up. "Well, I wanted to let Yugi have some time alone with Yami and Aqua. He really does like them very much but he always thought he wasn't worthy of their time." He looked depressed after saying that.

"All of us thought so. You guys are great trainers, almost up in the rank of the Elite Four, and the best at winning many contests. We never do such cause we don't want to humiliate ourselves in front of you if you happen to enter the contest as well." Malik explained.

Zapdos made a low caw and Tefira had to nod. Marik looked down to Tefira and then saw what Zapdos was trying to say and looked back to Malik and Topaz.

"Don't worry about humiliation, Malik and Topaz. Other people may not know what you are capable of. You don't need their comments. Those comments only show what they can see from what your Pokémon show. It's how you take care of them that count. Diamond has showed that well because she prove herself worthy of taking care of the legendary Pokémon and they all agree the same with you and your friends or else you wouldn't be this close to them now." Marik said.

Malik looked up and then smiled, nodding. "Alright then, with your encouragement, maybe I can win a contest with Khelek." Malik said and Marik smiled as well. "Good. Maybe I'll come and watch." Marik said and Malik nodded once more and looked down. "Hey, it looks like Bakura and Ryou are going to start their battle. Let's go watch." Malik said and Marik nodded as Tefira and Zapdos flew back down, Topaz and Toben following behind.

0

Yugi, Yami and Aqua stood near the lake, Suicune by Yugi's side. "So Yugi, how long have you been a trainer?" Yami asked. Yugi was still too shy to answer but he shook away his nervousness soon enough so he wouldn't seem like a fool before the two trainers. "I've been a trainer ever since Diamond left for her journey two months ago. Before she left she gave me two Pokémon to take care of. Shadow and Urya." Yugi said.

"And who is Urya?" Aqua asked, knowing that the little energetic puppy Pokémon must be Shadow. "Urya is my Eevee. I took care of him along with Shadow but I never had the gall to evolve them yet." Yugi said. "Well then, how about we help you with your problem, Yugi." Aqua spoke.

Yugi looked up to them. "Really, you would help me?" Yugi asked. "Sure. While we're at it here, take this Pokémon." Aqua said as he reached onto his belt and took off one of his pokeballs and held it out to Yugi. Yugi shook his head. "Oh, no. I couldn't have one of your Pokémon, Aqua." Yugi said, waving a hand in decline.

"Don't worry, Yugi. Think of her as a present from us to you." Aqua said and Yugi nodded, blushing as he took the pokeball. He released the Pokémon inside and smiled. It was a Vulpix, a Pokémon that he always wanted to get. "Wow." He whispered as he looked to the beautiful fox Pokémon before looking back up to the other. "Thank you, Aqua. I always wanted a Vulpix." Yugi said as Vulpix came over to him and rubbed against his leg. He reached down and pat her head gently.

"Now, as for us, let's see Urya and Shadow." Yami said and Yugi nodded as Shadow ran over when he called for him and he took out the pokeball that held Urya. Urya showed up and looked up to Yami and Aqua.

"I see why now, you never gotten any evolution stones for him. Did you, Yugi?" Aqua asked and Yugi shook his head. "No, I never had the chance to enter in any contests that gave them out and I really want to evolve Urya into a Flareon." Yugi said.

"Well here, take this, Yugi." Yami said and dug into his pocket and pulled out a Fire Stone. "Really?" Yugi said and he nodded and Yugi took the stone. He turned to look at Urya. "Well, are you ready to become a Flareon, Urya?" Yugi asked and he nodded. Yugi placed the stone near him and it glowed as well as Urya as he evolved into a Flareon.

Urya walked over to Yami and he pat his head. "You're welcome, Urya." Yami said. Yugi turned to see that Bakura and Ryou were preparing for battle. "Hey, there's a battle that's about to start. Let's go watch." Yugi said as Urya returned to his pokeball and he picked up Shadow as they walked over the where Bakura and Ryou were about to start their battle.

0

Anzu sat at one of the tables in the Pokémon center, thinking of how she was going to get Yami and Aqua's attention. _'I'll just have to show them how well I can battle compared to Yugi. That will surely get their attention from him and onto me.' _Anzu thought and smirked before she got up and left out again to go confront Yugi at the Lake of Rage.

0

Zypher: That's it for the second chapter, please review everyone.


	3. A Battle of Skill

Zypher: Thank you all! It feels like a gotten an award for this but I don't since I don't own Yugioh and I don't have this published into a bestselling book. Anyways, please enjoy.

0

Fighting Contest

Chapter 3

0

"You ready, Ryou?" Bakura asked and he nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright then. The battle shall begin then. 3 on 3 match." Diamond said and they nodded. "Ok, begin." She announced and they started the battle.

"I'll start off with Shindao." Ryou said as he sent out his Seviper. Shindao hissed lightly and Bakura nodded. "Nice choice, I'll start with Calen." Bakura said as he sent out Electrike. "Go Shindao, use Poison Tail!" Ryou said and Shindao slithered fast at Calen and sprung up into the air, the blade on his tail glowing with a lavender color with its poison as he slashed at Calen.

"Calen, dodge and use Thunder!" Bakura said and the small Pokémon dodged Shindao's Poison Tail and was surrounded with electricity as he used Thunder. Shindao wasn't able to dodge in time and was hit by the electric blast. "Oh no, Shindao." Ryou whispered quietly but Shindao was able to get back up and shake it off.

"Great Shindao, now use Poison Fang." Shindao jumped at Calen again and the bite connected. Calen growled as he fell, the poison taking effect. "Great job, Ryou, but you need to try a bit harder. Calen, use Zap Cannon." Bakura said. Calen stood up again and shot a ball of electricity at Shindao.

"Dodge, Shindao!" Ryou yelled and Shindao moved out the way in time to avoid the blast. "Ok Shindao, use Acid!" Shindao hissed before he spat out a mouthful of Acid at Calen. It hit again and Calen could barely handle any more attacks since he was still poisoned from before.

" Thunderbolt!" Bakura called and Calen did as he was told, shooting out a strong thunderbolt from his tiny body. Shindao was hit by the strong blast and was knocked out. "Shindao in unable to compete, victory goes to Calen!" Diamond announced. "Shindao, return." Ryou said and then took out another pokeball. "Let's go, Night!" Ryou announced as an Absol came out from the pokeball.

"Ok Night, use Aerial Ace!" Ryou yelled and the disaster-based Pokémon did as he was told, throwing a sharp slice of wind at the electric Pokémon. Calen couldn't handle the attack as well as the poison and finally fell.

"Calen is unable to battle, victory goes to Night!" Diamond announced and Ryou cheered. "The battle isn't over yet, angel." Bakura said with a smirk, causing Ryou to blush softly as he took out another pokeball. "Let's go, Falma." Bakura said as his Vaporeon came from the pokeball.

"Ok Falma, use Water Gun!" Bakura commanded and he nodded as he let a jet of water hit the other Pokémon. Night was hit with the attack but he shook it off and waited for Ryou's next command. "Ok Night, use Blizzard!" Night nodded as he summoned up a blizzard storm to hit the water Pokémon.

Falma endured the attack and once it was over, he was ready for the next attack. "Great job, Falma! Now, use Ice Beam!" Bakura said and the water formed Pokémon shot out a beam of ice at the other. "Dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Ryou yelled and Night did so, jumping into the air to avoid the Ice Beam and shot out a bolt of thunder at the water Pokémon as he landed.

Falma was hit with the blast and was knocked out instantly. "Very good, Ryou. I told you that you are good. But let's see how you can fair against Aoi." Bakura spoke as he took out another pokeball. "Show him what you got, Aoi." he said as the Swampert emerged from his pokeball.

"Now Aoi, use Mud Shot." Bakura commanded and the huge mud fish Pokémon shot huge globs of mud at the other Pokémon. Night was hit full force with the attack and was knocked out instantly. "Night is unable to battle, victory goes to Aoi!" Diamond said. Ryou called Night back and sighed. "I know Aritriel won't be able to beat Aoi." Ryou whispered quietly.

"Don't give up so easily, angel. Aoi is strong but he has weaknesses. You just have to figure them out." Bakura said and with that confidence, he nodded and sent out the steel Pokémon. "Let's do our best, Aritriel." Ryou said and Aritriel nodded, preparing for battle.

0

Anzu reached the Lake of Rage once more and made sure she had all her Pokémon. _'Alright, Yugi. It's time for you to humiliate yourself in front of the best trainers in all three regions.'_ Anzu thought as she headed inside.

0

So far, Aritriel was doing a pretty good job withering down Aoi's health but the mud fish Pokémon still stood tall and wasn't going down easy. "Ok Aritriel, we need to put all your power into this attack. Use Hyper Beam!" Ryou yelled and the armored Pokémon charged up for the attack.

"Get ready to stand your ground, Aoi." Bakura said and he nodded. Aritriel unleashed the blast and it hit dead on. Aoi blocked the blast but it was too strong compared to what Bakura was expecting and he fell back, out of energy. Diamond watched, waiting for him to get up.

He didn't.

"Aoi is unable to battle, victory goes to Ryou!" Diamond said. Ryou jumped up in glee and Bakura smiled as he walked over to Aoi. The mud fish Pokémon regained consciousness and got up, looking to his trainer with a small smile. Aritriel roared in happiness before he started to glow. Ryou looked to him and watched as he evolved into an Aggron. Aritriel roared once more and picked up Ryou, holding him in a gentle hug. "Aritriel, you finally evolved!" Ryou said, hugging the steel Pokémon under his jaw and the other smiled happily, rumbling his approval.

"See Ryou, you were able to beat me and have your Lairon evolve into an Aggron. You're not a bad trainer at all." Bakura said. Aritriel placed Ryou down and he looked to Bakura. "I guess you're right. Thanks for showing me." Ryou said with a soft smile. Bakura smiled back.

"Well isn't that just _sweet_. Sometimes you guys just disgust me. Especially you, Yugi." A voice sneered and Anzu walked into the field. Diamond growled. "What do you want, Anzu? I thought you were somewhere, primping up your Pokémon." Diamond hissed.

Anzu huffed. "Yes, I was doing that until I saw you and your Lugia fly above. I guess I came and wanted to see but hearing that he came with you willingly makes me think you aren't a good trainer just like Yugi. He's too scared to battle someone." Anzu taunted.

Aqua stepped up. "Leave him alone, girl. If he doesn't want to battle then he doesn't need to." Aqua defended. Yugi looked up to him and smiled. "Fine, I guess he just hates the fact that he won't be like you. But me, of course, I will do anything to be just like you." She said sweetly.

Aqua growled once more. "Ok then, if you want to be so much like me, then I want you to battle Yugi. He has a good heart and cares for his Pokémon just like the rest of us. And that's what going to help him win." he said. Yugi looked to Anzu who was angry and then up to Aqua.

"But I can't battle, I'm not that good." Yugi whispered. He knelt down beside him and placed a claw on his shoulder. "Don't let that be your fear, Yugi. We're here right beside you and we're not going to let her win and make you feel humiliated." He murmured and took a pokeball from the chain that hung around his neck.

"Use this one, she will listen to you since you are now a friend to Yami and I." Aqua said and Yugi took the pokeball quietly. He got back up again and looked to Anzu. "Ok, this will be a one on one match. Whoever wins will deem themselves a loser and will never bother the other under any circumstances." Aqua said and they nodded.

"Alright then. I'll choose Princess." Anzu said as she summoned Wigglytuff out from her pokeball. Yugi was still a little timid but he released the Pokémon inside and gasped. It was a Latias. The large red and white Eon Pokémon looked down to him before she nuzzled Yugi playfully.

He laughed softly before petting the Pokémon. "I'll choose Latias." Yugi said and the Eon Pokémon looked over to Anzu before growling. "What?! You can't choose her! She doesn't belong to you!" Anzu exclaimed.

"And who here said that he couldn't use another's Pokémon? Latias is a very trustworthy Pokémon and Yugi deserves to use her in this battle to prove you wrong. Yugi, show her that even the most inexperience trainer can handle a strong Pokémon." Yami said.

Yugi nodded as he prepared for battle.

0

Zypher: That's all. Let's just see Anzu beat Yugi now. Even though we all know she's going to lose anyways because I don't like her. Please review.


	4. Meeting a New Friend

Zypher: Well, after a long wait, the chapter you have been waiting for is here. Anzu shall get her butt kicked six ways from Sunday by Yugi and Latias. Please enjoy everyone.

0

Fighting Contest

Chapter 4

0

"Ok, this battle shall be one on one. Latias vs. Wigglytuff. Whoever wins this battle, the loser shall leave the other alone and never come to bother him or her again." Aqua announced and they nodded. "Alright then, start the battle!" Aqua called and Anzu started off the battle.

_'Maybe if I can, Princess can use sing and they should all fall asleep. When that happens, I can steal Yugi and place him somewhere else where Yami, Aqua or Yugi's pathetic friends can't find him and then I can have all the chances I need to be with **my** elite trainers without them being attracted to the runt.'_ she thought.

"Ok Princess, start this battle off with Doubleslap!" Anzu called and the balloon Pokémon went to attack Latias but she floated up and Princess missed. It was Yugi's turn to make a move but this was his first time battling, more or less using a legendary Pokémon. He barely knew what attacks Latias knows. _'If I don't figure them out, I may lose.'_ Yugi thought.

Latias saw his worry and cooed softly. /Don't worry, I'll help you./ A voice said and he looked up to Latias. "Did you say something?" Yugi asked the Eon Pokémon. She nodded and he smiled softly. "Thanks." Yugi said. Latias relayed the attacks she knew to Yugi and he was prepared for the battle.

"Ok Latias, use Dragonbreath!" Yugi said and she nodded as she let out a stream of fire to hit Princess. She cried out in pain and soon, she was paralyzed. "Oh no! Princess!" Anzu cried and the balloon Pokémon tried to move from the strong paralysis. "Great job, Latias!" Yugi said happily and she crooned in happiness as well.

Anzu growled and knew this would be the best time before Latias can finish them off. "Ok, Princess, use Sing!" Anzu said and she did as she said, starting to sing a song that was making everyone but Anzu drowsy. Aqua had a feeling this wasn't going to turn out well and reached for one of his pokeballs. "Come out...Arcane." Aqua whispered before he fell asleep and the pokeball rolled from his hand.

Anzu grinned and brought back Princess before grabbing Yugi and leaving. _'Now all I need to do is hide him somewhere and I know the perfect place.'_ Anzu thought as she called out her Pelipper and flew off to Sootopolis. _'They would never find him in the Cave of Origin now that it should be uninhabited.'_ Anzu thought.

Aqua's Arcanine came out from his pokeball as it rolled to a stop and he looked up to see Anzu flying off and growled. He turned and roared, causing everyone to wake up. Diamond looked around and growled as well.

"That little witch! She put us to sleep and ran off with Yugi!" she growled and both Yami and Aqua was worried. Aqua looked to Arcane. "Arcane, did you happen to see where they were heading?" Aqua asked and he nodded as he motioned into the direction of Hoenn.

"Why would she be heading there?" Ryou asked. "From what I know, Hoenn can have many places where she could hide Yugi, especially if one of her prissy Pokémon knows Secret Power then she could make a hideout where we can't find her. But enough talk, we need to go find them and fast." Yami said. He took out a pokeball and threw it up into the air. "Let's go, Scar!" he called and a Skarmory that had a slight scratch over his left eye, hence his name, came from his pokeball and landed beside him.

"We need to hurry, Scar. Let's fly!" Yami said as he climbed onto his back. He flew off and the others followed behind him on their own Pokémon while Aqua rode on Arcane's back.

0

Pelipper landed and let her trainer climb off her back and she headed into the Cave of Origin after calling back Pelipper. _'I still can't believe Diamond caught the legendary Pokémon from here.'_ Anzu thought as she looked down to the deep pit of water where Kyogre once resided in._ 'Well, at least I know one thing, if I throw him in here, by the time his friends find him, he'll be dead and gone.'_ Anzu thought.

Unknown to her, a black form watched her from the shadows of the cave and waited to make its move.

0

They soon arrived at Littleroot Town and landed.

"Ok, there are many places she would go to. Jou, you and Kaiser can take the northern routes. Malik and Topaz can go to Dewford and Pacifidlog. Ryou, you and me can head to the west. Yami, the only thing I can think about that may show where Anzu could be is the Cave of Origin in Sootopolis. Check there first and if she's not there then you might have to figure out something else that may be around there other than the Sky Pillar but she possibly wouldn't know where that is." Diamond said and they nodded.

"Let's get going then before Anzu hurts Yugi!" Malik said as Taro and Tisew flew off, Marik and Toben following behind them. Jou called out Tri, his Dodrio and got up on his back. "Let's get going Tri! To Oldale Town!" Jou said and the triple bird Pokémon ran off. Kaiser called out Psi, his Kadabra and told him to use teleport.

"Don't know why he didn't just wait." Seto said as he, Ruby and Kaiser were prepared to be teleported to Oldale Town.

"Next to his Sandslash, Talar, he cares for Tri." Kaiser explained as they disappeared from view. "Come on out, Lugia!" Diamond said as the huge diving Pokémon came from his pokeball. He leaned down and nuzzled her and she smiled as she pat his head. "Do you mind giving us a ride to Rustboro City?" she asked and he nodded as he knelt down so Ryou and Diamond can climb onto his back.

Once they were on, he got up and flew off. Yami brought back Scar and called for Latios while Aqua summoned Latias and they both flew off to Sootopolis.

0

"Well, as much as I want someone to be here and watch your demise, your friends may be on their way here if they're not trying to look for me somewhere else so see you never again, Yugi." Anzu said and threw the sleeping Yugi into the pit. He landed in with a splash and sunk fast with his wet clothes weighing him down. The shadow finally made a move and rushed at Anzu, knocking her over.

She yelped when she hit the ground and looked up. Standing before her was a black Arcanine. He growled and she glared at him. "I know you can't be Aqua's Arcanine cause his is normal. Where could you have come from?" Anzu asked and the black Arcanine growled once again. "

Well, no bother. I think you're here to save Yugi and if that's true, then I will have to defeat you." Anzu said as she sent out her Mawile, Star.

"Let defeat this Pokémon, Star." she said and the deceiver Pokémon growled at the black Arcanine. "Go Star, use Bite!" She commanded and Star charged at the Arcanine, the jaw like horn positioned to attack. The black Pokémon jumped out the way and use Fire Blast. The attack hit with dead accuracy and the deceiver Pokémon flew back to hit the wall.

"Come on, Star! Get up!" She said and she got up once again, glaring at the other wild Pokémon. "Ok, if that didn't work, use Crunch!" Anzu said and Star went to attack the other Pokémon again. He dodged again and with a final Flamethrower attack, Star went down. "You will pay for this!" Anzu said as she brought back Star and was about to send out another Pokémon but she cried out as the black Arcanine charged at her and made her hit the wall.

Once she was dealt with, he dived into the pit of water, hoping that the young trainer didn't drown.

0

Yami and Aqua landed by the entrance to the Cave of Origin and Latios flew inside quickly, motioning for them to wait outside. Yami was worried as he stood outside. _'Please, Yugi. Please don't be dead.'_ Yami thought.

The black Arcanine spotted Yugi tangled up in the seaweed that was at the bottom and he seemed to be either still asleep or unconscious but was struggling to get air now. He swam down and started to bite and claw at the seaweed, trying to free the boy from the tangling seaweed.

Above, Latios looked around and saw Anzu lying on the ground, unconscious and saw the bubbles rising from the pit of water. He cried out and folded his forearms and dove down into the water, seeing Yugi and the black Arcanine. He cried out once more and the Arcanine looked up to him. He motioned to Yugi tangled up in the seaweed and Latios nodded before his eyes started to glow a soft blue.

Outside, Yami and Aqua waited and then saw that Latias' eyes were starting to become a soft blue as well. "Sight sharing," Aqua whispered and soon the scenery changed and they gasped when they saw what Latios was seeing right now. "No, Yugi!" Yami yelled as Latias broke away from the image and picked him up along with Aqua and flew inside as well before Yugi could drown.

Latios started to help the black Arcanine with freeing Yugi but they more they did so, the more the seaweed started to tangle up. The black Arcanine started to run out of air and swam back up to the surface, jumping out and shook the water from his fur. He looked to the entrance when he heard a shrill cry and saw Latias come in. Latias placed Yami and Aqua down before she dived into the water as well.

Aqua walked over to the black Arcanine and saw that Anzu was lying up against the far wall, unconscious. "Did you do this?" Aqua asked and the Pokémon nodded. Aqua could clearly see the worry in the great Pokémon's eyes and knew that he was worried for Yugi and that was surprising seeing that not many wild Pokémon would come and help a trainer unless it was those that weren't afraid of people like Swablu and Luvdisc.

They soon heard a cry and both Latios and Latias came from the water, Latias holding Yugi's unconscious form. Latias brought him to Yami and he wrapped his arms around the shivering boy quietly, glad that he was alive and safe. He turned to the black Arcanine and knew that he must've help out seeing as Anzu was the cause of this.

"I thank you, Arcanine, for helping him." Yami said. He nodded and Latias looked into his eyes and saw there was another reason why he came and helped Yugi. /Yami, this black Arcanine came to help Yugi for more than his life; he wanted to become his partner. He knows that Yugi is capable of taking good care of him since he traveled all the way from the Kanto regions, training long and hard to resists the super effectiveness of water to find the perfect trainer./ Latias said.

"He picked the right person, then. Come on, let's get to Rustboro and see if Diamond and Ryou is still there. We got Yugi now and we should get him to a Pokémon center quickly." Yami said as he climbed onto Latios' back and he flew out.

Aqua got onto Latias' back as well and told the black Arcanine to grab Anzu before they left, knowing she will have to answer a lot of questions once Yugi and his friends regroup. That or be carted off to the police for what she did out of her jealousy.

0

When they reached Rustboro, Diamond and Ryou were waiting by the Pokémon center. Ryou gasped when he saw Yugi all wet.

"What happened?"

"When Anzu commanded her Wigglytuff to put us all to sleep and not just Latias, she ran off to Sootopolis with Yugi and tried to drown him in the pit of water where I believe Kyogre was resting. But luckily for him, the black Arcanine came all the way from Kanto and helped save him from Anzu before she could get away and not leave any trace that she even went there. I have a feeling that if we came any later and the black Arcanine wasn't there to help, Yugi would've been dead." Yami explained as he looked down to Yugi with care.

"I can't believe she would do such a thing. She must be really jealous that you and Aqua are so drawn to him and wanted to do something to get rid of the competition." Diamond said as she pulled out her pokegear.

"I'll go ahead and call the others. You better get Yugi into some warm clothes and into bed before he gets a cold." she spoke and he nodded as he, Ryou, the black Arcanine and Aqua went inside.

Nurse Joy looked up and gasped as well. "Oh dear, what happened?" she asked. "My friend here almost got killed by this girl here," Yami said as she pointed to Anzu who was still on the Arcanine's back. "Obviously, she was jealous of him because was focused all our attention on him." Aqua continued.

"Now that is very wrong, she shouldn't have done such a thing even though I wouldn't blame your young friend. I almost didn't realize that you two were the great trainers of all regions and any girl would be jealous if you didn't focus your attention on them." Nurse Joy said. "Would you like me to call Officer Jenny to take her away?" she asked.

Aqua nodded. "Yes, maybe she will learn the error of her ways after a little time in jail." he murmured and she nodded as she called for Chansey to take Yugi to get changed into some warmer clothes and call Officer Jenny.

"Would you like to stay with him?" Nurse Joy asked again and they nodded. "I'll wait outside for the others, Yami." Diamond said and they nodded as they went into the guest room to watch over Yugi.

Unknown to them, a figure watched them from another building and when he saw Diamond, he grinned.

_'So, that's the famous girl that was able to catch almost all the legendary Pokémon. Including Kyogre and Groudon. The leader will be happy that he will be able to complete his plan of making this world a better place for all land Pokémon. All we need to do is get that Groudon before Team Wave finds out that's she back and tries to go after Kyogre and turn this world into a place for all water Pokémon.'_ The Team Magma grunt thought as he left.

_'Maybe that girl that they seemed to hate so much can help us achieve that goal.'_ He thought once more as he left from Rustboro City and to the Team Magma hideout.

0

Yami and Aqua stayed by Yugi's side the rest of the night, waiting for the smaller boy to wake up. After Anzu was taken away, Diamond and the others went to bed, seeing as this was a long day with everything that happened. Yami was already asleep but Aqua still stayed up.

Yugi shifted a bit before he woke up, rubbing his eyes quietly as he sat up. Aqua looked to him and smiled. "How are you feeling, Yugi?" he asked. "I'm ok, just a little cold. What happened?"

"Well, during the battle with Anzu, she commanded Princess to use Sing and put us all to sleep. Once we were all asleep, she took you away to Hoenn and tried to drown you in the water pit in the Cave of Origin. But a black Arcanine came to help you and knocked out Anzu before she could get away with it. She's currently in jail now for what she did and the black Arcanine came back with us; he wants to become your partner." Aqua explained.

"Really? Why is he black and why does he want me to be his trainer?" Yugi asked. "Yes, like the red Gyarados, some Pokémon around the Kanto and Johto regions may have different coloring which make them special. You are a great trainer Yugi even if you don't want to battle other people. Your Pokémon knows your feelings and will do anything to help and protect you. Me and Yami will do the same for you as well." Aqua answered and Yugi smiled as he got up and hugged him.

"Thank you, Aqua, for being here with me. I thought I would never catch your attention as easy as this and I almost gave up with trying to at least having you two notice me." Yugi said softly. Aqua hugged him closer.

"Don't worry, Yugi. We never thought that we would meet someone as innocent as you. We want to do anything that will make you feel more comfortable around us. We don't want you to worry about what others think." Aqua said and Yugi nodded.

The black Arcanine padded into the room and whimpered softly as he walked over to them. "Well, here's your new Pokémon now." he said as he let go of Yugi so he can meet his new Pokémon. Yugi walked over to the fire Pokémon and he whimpered softly again as he leaned down and nuzzled him. Yugi laughed softly as he pat Arcanine's mane. "You really do want to become my partner, don't you?" Yugi asked and he nodded.

"Then I guess I can't deny your request. You are very beautiful that you may just be able to help me win a contest one day." Yugi said as he ran a hand over the Pokémon's sleek black coat. Arcanine barked in happiness and nuzzled Yugi again.

"So, what are you going to name him?"

"I'll name him Atra." Yugi said as he continued to pet the large Pokémon's back.

"Well, it's getting late, Yugi. We should get to bed. Maybe tomorrow, we can help you build up Atra's stats so you can have him join in a normal rank Pokémon contest." Aqua said. Yugi nodded as headed for bed once again and Aqua went to his own bed. They both fallen asleep but Aqua had one more thought before he went to sleep. _'I'm glad we were able to meet, Yugi.'_

0

Zypher: Well, that's it for now. Anzu got sent to jail and Team Magma has plans to steal the legendary Pokémon from Diamond. And yes, I changed Team Aqua to Team Wave because I think it would be kinda silly to use the same name for the team and Aqua at the same time. If you never heard about the different color Pokémon in gold and silver, they are rare to find unlike the red Gyrados in the Lake of Rage.

I used the black Arcanine since I happen to have one on my gold version (and I love him too, always makes me think of a legendary black tiger). Also, I know many will be asking that Arcanines can't dive or swim because they are fire based Pokémon but I'm making Atra a very special Arcanine for Yugi so he knows how to dive, swim and not be too affected by water or water attacks like Sandshrew from one of the Pokémon episodes if you've seen it before. But anyways, please review and I'll get started with the next chapter for some of my other stories.


	5. Yugi's New Pokemon

Zypher: Hello again. I'm glad that you all liked the fourth chapter to Fighting Contest so here's chapter 5 but before I start, Mizu wants to know how I was able to get Black Arcanine on Gold and this shall go for all of my reviewers who have Gold version as well.

First of all, go to Saffron City if you're not there already. I can't remember exactly whether it was day or night when I found the black Growlithe since I rarely play the game in the morning but you can always try the morning if day or night doesn't help you find one. You may have a better chance at finding him or her during the day since the percentage rate of finding one is high then.

Once you get to Saffron, head to Route 7 and start searching through the grass there. Save before starting this just in case you do happen to knock out the black Growlithe. It may take a while since chances of finding different color Pokémon are low but sooner or later, a black Growlithe may show up so keep a close eye out when he or she does show up.

Make sure you don't have a strong Pokémon, at the most you should have a Pokémon around Lv 10-17 and has very weak attacks unless you're a person who has an unlimited or x99 supply of Master Balls from the GameShark than you don't have much to worry about. Be careful not to accidentally knock him or her out for I don't know whether you may find the black Growlithe again if you do.

Once you capture the black Growlithe, if you've gotten a Fire Stone before doing this small mission, just give your new color Growlithe a Fire Stone and you have yourself a black Arcanine to raise into a strong Pokémon. That's pretty much it about finding one. If you're not lucky enough to find one then keep on trying and don't give up unless you want to. I myself was surprised to find on when I was searching in the grass to find a Growlithe to add to my pokedex myself and found him.

You can also try this on Crystal as well if you don't have Gold on Routes 35, 36 and 37 in Johto and Route 8 in Kanto during the morning or day times but I haven't found one as of yet on Crystal version but I'm trying now and you can too and tell me if you do in your reviews if you happen to have Crystal and succeeded. Remember as well that if it's Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday or Saturday on your game then play the Pokémon march to make your chances of finding the black Growlithe a little easier.

Anyways, as I said before, I thank you all for reviewing the last chapter so here's chapter 5 to Fighting Contest.

0

Fighting Contest

Chapter 5

0

The next day, Yugi woke up and yawned softly. Nurse Joy came in with his clothes washed and dried and smiled. "Ah, good morning, Yugi. Glad to see you're awake." Nurse Joy said. "Yeah, I'm glad Yami and Aqua came to help me or else I would've been a goner." Yugi replied as he got up from the bed. "So, where's Anzu now?" he asked as he took the clothes from Nurse Joy.

"I called Officer Jenny last night when they brought you in and she was taken away to stay there for a few weeks before being let go. By then, she would have a restraining order to keep away from you and your friends for attempting to kill you." Joy said and he nodded. "That's good. At least now maybe I can do new things without her coming and ruining it for me."

"That's very good of you. I talked with Diamond and she said that you never battle much because of your Pokémon being low leveled and I say that you don't need to worry about that. Your Pokémon will grow stronger the more you care and battle and soon, you will be strong enough to beat any trainer." Joy said and he nodded.

"I know I will become a great trainer. With help from the best, it shouldn't be much of a problem." Yugi said and she nodded. "Well, I better let you go ahead and change now. Your friends are waiting for you in the cafeteria." Joy said and he nodded as she left out the room.

He changed back into his clothes before he grabbed his pokeballs and left to go into the cafeteria.

0

Anzu sat in the jail cell, cursing at her ill luck. _'If I even get out of here, Yami and Aqua will hate me because of what I did. I blame this all on Yugi and his pathetic friends. If Diamond didn't come back with those legendary Pokémon, I would still be trying to get Yami and Aqua to like me but now, I'm stuck here and little Yugi's spending all the time in the world with the best elite trainers of the three regions which should've been my place!'_ she ranted in her mind.

She wasn't expecting the wall near her to be blasted away and she got up, shocked. A Houndoom came in, holding her bag of pokeballs in his mouth. The Houndoom threw them over to her before grunting, motioning with his head to follow him and ran out. She picked up her bag and followed the Houndoom back to Team Magma's headquarters.

0

Yugi smiled as he went to sit beside Yami who smiled down to him. "Glad to see you're ok, Yugi. You don't know how worried I was when I saw you drowning from Latias' sight sharing." Yami said and Yugi looked up to him. "What's sight sharing?" he asked.

"Sight sharing is a special ability shared between Latios and Latias. When one of them or one of us is in danger and they are nearby, the other will show what they are seeing to warn one of us. When we arrive at the Cave of Origin looking for you, Latios went inside first and he knew Yami was worried about your safety so when he found you tangled up in the seaweed at the bottom of the pit, he sight shared with Latias to show you were in danger and Latias brought us to you. If Atra wasn't there then you would've been dead and you don't know how we would feel if we found that out Yugi." Aqua explained.

Yugi smiled softly, blushing slightly when he heard how they felt about his safety. _'Could he have meant something more?'_ he thought quietly as he continued to eat his breakfast.

0

After they finished, they left out the Pokémon center waving goodbye to Nurse Joy as they left. "So, what should we do on such a beautiful day such as today?" Diamond asked. "Well, we could head to Verdanturf Town and start working on your Pokémon for the Normal Rank competition, Yugi." Yami suggested. He nodded and soon, they were all on their way to Verdanturf Town, unaware of what dangers laid ahead.

0

"Where are you taking me?" she asked the Houndoom but he didn't make any motion until he stopped in from of the building and went inside. She followed him and stopped when she saw a man standing in front of her. She easily recognized the uniform and gasped.

"You're a member of Team Magma." Anzu whispered. "Yes and the boss wants to see you. He wants to speak with you about the girl that has both Kyogre and Groudon." The grunt said and she nodded as she followed him into the grand room where the leader of Team Magma sat.

"Ah, welcome Anzu. I have watched you for a while and frankly, I have noticed how much you hate the boy that the elite trainers Yami and Aqua have an eye for." Maxie spoke.

"Yes, I hate him so much because he took my chance away. I wanted to be with Yami and Aqua. I have been training my Pokémon to the best of their abilities and I have won every beauty contest in Normal, Super and Hyper rank Pokémon contests, getting ready to join the Master rank in Lilycove and show them my skills but I never had the chance when I saw Diamond come back and brought them with her because of her legendary Pokémon.

"They had to go and meet with her _pathetic_ friends and they were attached like glue. I'm so pissed because of it that I tried to kill the cause of my problems but Latios, Latias and a black Arcanine came to save him." Anzu explained and he nodded.

"Ah, that is terribly sad for you. But maybe I can help but you must show that you are worthy of joining our team by capturing the girl and get her Groudon for we need him for a plan to change the world for the good of the land Pokémon." Maxie said and she nodded. "I can do that but I would need better Pokémon. Mine will be too easily beaten because of their Pokémon since I know that the black Arcanine might have joined up with Yugi if it risked its life to save that pathetic whelp."

"Do not worry, we will provide you with Pokémon. All you need to do is capture the girl." Maxie said and she nodded. A Team Magma grunt came back in and led her to where they kept the extra Pokémon._ 'Soon, we will beat Team Wave and control the world. And we will have the key soon enough.' _Maxie thought with a small smile.

0

They made it to Verdanturf Town just as it was getting close to midday. "Well, me and the others are going to look around for a while and maybe catch some new Pokémon. Are you going to be fine with Yami and Aqua, Yugi?" Diamond asked and he nodded. "Don't worry, no one can ruin today since Anzu's in jail and there's no other jealous person that will try to harm me." Yugi said with a soft smile.

"Besides, if there was someone else coming to get Yugi, we are here to help him. We aren't going to leave him alone again." Yami said and Yugi blushed. "That's so sweet. Have fun then." Diamond said as they left the two once more, leaving them alone. Yami turned to Yugi.

"Well, now that they're gone, come, let's go and make you some pokeblocks so we can bring up Atra's stats some more so he can make a great appearance in the contest." Aqua said as they headed into the Normal rank Pokémon contest building.

0

After she gathered her new Pokémon to use, she was told of where they were spotted last and with her new Fearow, she flew off to Verdanturf Town.

_'Soon, you will all pay for what you did to me and my goal.'_ She thought maliciously.

0

They walked into the contest building and Yugi looked around in awe, never being in a Pokémon contest building before since they always stayed in Johto and never came to Hoenn much. "First thing is to make you some pokeblocks. Luckily, we still have some leftover berries so we can make some, which contest would you like to enter Atra in?" Aqua asked. Yugi brought out the pokeball that held Atra and let him out.

He came out in a bout of stars and the people that were in the building as well looked to him in awe. "Well, he may know more fire attacks and from what I know, most of them are made for beauty so I want to enter him in a beauty contest." Yugi said as he patted Atra's mane.

"Ok then, wait here and we'll make you some blue and light blue pokeblocks." Yami said as they took the berries needed to make said blocks and went over to one of the berry blender machines.

People came over and asked him where he gotten Atra and he told them the story of how said Pokémon came to him until Yami and Aqua came back with the pokeblocks. After feeding them to Atra, they went to enter him into the contest room.

0

"Hello! We're just getting started with a Normal rank Pokémon beauty contest! Today, we have some special guests joining us in today's contest! Welcome Yami Night and his sibling Aqua Shiras!" The MC announced and people cheered as they saw the two trainers come into the room and sat at the judge's table. "Now that that's taken care of, the participating trainers and their Pokémon are as follows," she said as the four trainers walked out and stood in a line.

"First is Evan's Duster,"

"Russell's Zutzu,"

"Alec's Slokth,"

"And last, Yugi's Atra." She announced. "We've just seen the four Pokémon contestants. Now it's time for primary judging! The audience will vote on their favorite Pokémon contestants. Without any further ado, let the voting begin!" The MC said and the audience started to choose for their favorite Pokémon.

Many chosen Atra since he was the best looking out of all, not to mention his rare coat coloring.

"Voting is now complete! While the votes are being tallied, let's move on to secondary judging! The second stage is the much anticipated appeal time! May the contestants amaze us with superb appeals and dazzling moves! Let's see a little enthusiasm! Let's appeal!" The MC said once more as the judge went to sit next to Yami at the judge's table.

Yugi was placed first in line to appeal and was worried that he may mess up. Atra looked to him and murred softly, nuzzling him before stepping up. Yugi watched as he used his Will-o-wisp attack in a dazzling display, making them float around him as if they were fireflies. Then, in Yugi's and the crowd's amazement, he made the balls of blue fire shift into small, fluttering birds and flew them around the stage before disappearing like fireworks being set off.

That got the crowd's attention a lot along with the judge's. _'With dazzling moves like that, Yugi will win the contest easily.'_ Yami thought as he watched the other trainers do their appeals with their Pokémon.

0

After the first four rounds went by, Yugi was in the lead with Evan right behind him. He along with the others were quite peeved that he was winning the contest. After Atra's wonderful display of a Flame Wheel, it was his turn. He knew of a way that may catch the attention of the crowd away from Atra.

He told Duster to use Frustration and that caught most of the crowd's attention but not all. Yami and Aqua wasn't paying attention to the attack either. They knew that Yugi was going to win. After that last contestant made their last appeal, the MC went back over to them. "That's it for judging! Thank you all for a most wonderful display of quality appeals!" the MC said.

"This concludes all judging! Thank you for your fine efforts! Now all that remains is the pulse-pounding proclamation of the winner." She continued as she looked to all of the contestants. "The judge looks ready to make the announcements!" the MC announced. The judge stepped up, Yami, the MC and Aqua standing behind him.

"I will now declare the winner!" he said, giving the envelope to the MC. "And taking the preliminary and secondary results, entry no. 4! Yugi and Atra, congratulations!" the MC called and everyone cheered as Yugi and Atra stepped up.

"Here you are! Please accept your prize!" she said as she held out the Normal rank beauty contest ribbon. Yugi walked over to her. "We confer on you this ribbon as your prize!" MC said as Yugi nodded as he took the ribbon and placed it on Atra. He barked happily and both Yami and Aqua smiled as they watched. The people cheered and Yugi waved to them all before leaving out with Yami and Aqua.

"Wow, I can't believe I won my first contest." Yugi said happily as they left out the building. "All you need was the perfect Pokémon and the perfect persuasion." Yami said. Yugi blushed lightly before he looked back to Atra who was growling. "What's the matter, Atra?" he asked.

They heard the caw of a Fearow and looked up the see Anzu. Yami sneered. "What are you doing here? You should still be in jail for what you did." he said angrily. "I've been let out early with some help. Now what I want to know is where Diamond is? A _friend_ of mine wants a Pokémon of hers." Anzu said.

"Like we would tell you. What do you want with her?" Aqua questioned, lips curled back in a snarl. "I should be keeping this a secret but you might as well know since you may be too late to stop him. My new boss wants Groudon to make this world better for land Pokémon. Now tell me where she is!" Anzu hissed as she took out a pokeball and released the Magcargo she was given.

"We will never tell you! If it's a battle you want, then a battle is what you will get!" Yami said as he took out a pokeball. "Go Rathian!" he said as his Tyranitar came from his pokeball, roaring.

"Yugi, I'll take care of her. Go with Aqua and find Diamond and the others and head to somewhere safe." Yami said and he nodded. "Come on, Atra. Let's get moving." Yugi said as he climbed onto his back and ran off, Aqua bringing out Latias and followed behind him. She growled before turning back to Yami.

"I don't care whether you are the best trainer. I'll take care of you and find Diamond myself." Anzu said. "I won't let you. Go Rathian, use Iron Tail!" Yami called and the large Pokémon roared again and charged for her Magcargo.

0

"Aqua! Do you see them?!" Yugi called. He looked around and saw them. "There they are, near the desert!" Aqua replied as Latias flew down and they stopped by them. "Hey, Yugi. Did you win the contest?" she asked as they turned to them.

"Yeah, I did but we have bigger problems. Someone broke Anzu out of jail and she coming after you for Groudon. She said her new boss wants him to make the world a better place for land Pokémon." he explained.

"Maxie, I should've know he would find out." Seto murmured. "Who?" Jou asked. "Maxie, the leader to Team Magma and specializes in land Pokémon. We should've been more careful. At the most he and Archie, Team Wave's leader, heard about Diamond's journey and was planning to wait until she came back from capturing them in order the steal them. Makes it easier for them without disturbing the peace of the Red and Blue Orbs in Mt. Pyre and catching a lot of attention to themselves." Seto explained.

"Great, if they're coming after her, its best we get out of Hoenn now. Where's Yami?" Bakura said. "He's battling Anzu now to hold her back from finding you guys. We best leave to Johto now before it ends." Aqua said. They nodded and taking their flying Pokémon, they left from Hoenn and to Johto, unaware of the two people watching them.

"Look at that Butch, that's the girl that caught most of the legendary Pokémon. If we can get them before Team Magma or Team Wave and give them to Giovanni, we'll be well known throughout Team Rocket." Cassidy said.

"Yeah but the problem is how? If Team Magma is having a difficult time with capturing her, what makes you think it will be easier for us?" Butch asked. "Don't worry, we'll think of a way. But first, we need to tell Giovanni this before those losers Jessie and James find out. They will fail before they know it." she said and he nodded as they took out their own flying Pokémon and headed for Kanto.

0

After the battle, with Yami being the victor, Anzu ran off and he sighed. _'Great, now that she's part of Team Magma, we'll be having more problems if not Giovanni finding out about Diamond as well. I don't want Yugi or his friends to be in danger with Team Rocket, Team Wave or Team Magma.' _Yami thought as he had his Umbreon return back to his pokeball. He took out his pokegear and called Aqua.

"Aqua, did you find the others?" he asked. "Yeah, we're heading to Johto now. We'll be in Goldenrod City." Aqua said back to him. "Alright. I'll be there soon." Yami said as he brought out Scar and he flew off to Goldenrod City.

0

"Ok, see you soon." Aqua said before turning off his pokegear. "Is Yami alright?" Yugi asked, holding onto Aqua's waist. "Don't worry, like the rest of us, he's a strong trainer and he puts his trust into his Pokémon. They will never fail unless the opponent is more skilled. Anzu would never prevail over any of us."

"Ok, I can't believe she would even cause more of a mess than she needed to. She already got herself into trouble by trying to kill me and now she's coming back to hurt Diamond. Soon, if she succeeds with this, she may come back after me without you or Yami being around to help." Yugi said softly and Aqua turned to look to him.

"Yugi, we will not let Anzu succeed in hurting you or your friends. We care for you and your friends more than you think. After we met, we knew there was more about you all than you said there was. And I as well as our Pokémon know that you will one day help us like we help you, Yugi.

"Latias cares for you like her own child and she will never let anything happen to you. Just like Yami and I. Always remember that we care a lot for you, Yugi, and we don't want anything to happen to you. We love you, Yugi." Aqua confessed and Yugi blushed before hugging him.

"I can't believe you and Yami love me. I really did love you both but it was from afar. I always thought my friends and I will never had a chance because you, Yami and your friends were so popular in the Pokémon world and we were nothing but trainers, mere trainers that couldn't compare to your strength. Especially me.

"I was afraid to enter in any contests because I didn't want you and Yami to watch me fail. And what made it worse is that Anzu criticized me because she won every beauty contest. But now, you both are here with me and will make sure nothing will happen to me." Yugi murmured softly.

Aqua smiled and curled his tail around him, pulling him close. Diamond watched them with a smile. _'You finally got your wish, Yugi. You believed although you try to keep yourself from sight of them because of your Pokémon and what Anzu says to you. But you kept believing in yourself and the elite trainers of your heart finally noticed you for who you are and not your Pokémon or skill.'_ Diamond thought before looking to the rest of her friends.

_'Now if we can help the rest of them show their feelings to those that they want to be with.'_ she continued. "Hmm, Lugia, I have an idea and I may need your help." Diamond said quietly and he looked up to her.

"We need to play a little matchmaker for my friends. They feel the same like Yugi but are afraid to admit their feeling to Seto, Marik, Bakura, Toben and Ruby. Do you think you and the other legendaries can help out?" she asked and he nodded. "Good. When we get to Goldenrod, you can help out Ryou first." she said and he nodded again. _'And hopefully I can do the same for Crimson.'_ She thought.

0

After they made it to Goldenrod, they split up, wanting to do something before night comes. "So Aqua, what are we going to do about Anzu and Team Magma?" Yugi asked as they walked through Route 35. "Well, we will try to see if we can find Maxie. If we can find him, we can tell him the dangers of trying to access Groudon's true power to make the world a better place for land Pokémon." Aqua said.

"If that is true, then all sea Pokémon would've been harmed by such. Team Magma is so cruel, thinking about land Pokémon only." Yugi said. "Don't worry, all Pokémon will be safe once we take care of them. That won't be our only worries since we also have Archie to worry about. He will do the same except he will try to unlock the powers of Kyogre." Aqua said.

"Oh I hope we can stop them. I don't want the Pokémon to be hurt." There was a rustle in the bushes nearby and Yugi looked to them. Without catching Aqua's attention, he walked over to the bushes and parts them. Behind them was Entei and he gazed at Yugi with fire red eyes. _'It's Entei, the legendary Pokémon that Diamond said she couldn't capture.'_ he thought. Entei looked to him before walking over.

Yugi stood still as the Pokémon examine him and with a nod of his head, he nudged Yugi. He looked to him before patting the Pokémon's head. "I'm guessing you would like to become my partner, don't you?" Yugi asked and Entei nodded.

"Well, I guess I caught myself a legendary Pokémon." he said with a smile. /Yes, I have heard from some Pokémon that a boy was in need of a good, strong Pokémon to help the one who has captured most of the legendary Pokémon. Are you him?/ he asked.

"Yes, my friend Diamond has Team Wave and Team Magma coming after her for Groudon and Kyogre. I don't want them to hurt her and I know Yami and his friends along with mine will help but I feel that I can't help her as well. My friends' Pokémon are stronger than mine and I don't know if I can help in any way." Yugi said.

/Do not worry. I am here for you now. I shall be here in your time of need, little one./ Entei said and Yugi nodded. /Here, climb onto my back. We should get back to your dragon friend before he wonders where you went to./ Entei said and he nodded again as Entei knelt down for him. Yugi climbed onto his back and he walked out from the bushes just as Aqua was calling for him.

"I'm right here, Aqua." Yugi said and he turned to see him. "Well, I see you found Entei. Did he want to become your partner?"

"Yeah, he told me the Pokémon told him about me and he wants to help me protect Diamond from Team Magma and Team Wave."

"That's nice of him. Diamond will be surprised to see you with him." Aqua said.

"I know but at least he will help out. But for now, it might be best if we head back to Goldenrod. We don't need Team Rocket finding out about Entei and the other legendary Pokémon being held by us." Yugi said and Aqua nodded as they started to make their way back to Goldenrod City.

0

Ryou walked with Bakura around Goldenrod. "So Bakura, what are we going to do about Team Magma and Team Wave?" Ryou asked. "We don't know as of yet but I know that Crimson will do his best to protect Diamond. All have you know, he happens to like her ever since he heard about her journey through Kanto, Hoenn and Johto." Bakura said.

"Really, she would be surprised to hear that but I don't want to ruin that for them." Ryou said. Lugia flew above them silently before landing. He crooned softly and Ryou turned to him. "Oh, hey Lugia. Why are you here?" Ryou asked. He crooned again and nudged him closer to Bakura.

Ryou saw the look in his eyes and knew what he wanted him to do and was about to shake his head no but Lugia nudged him closer to Bakura. He sighed before looking up to Bakura. "Um, Bakura, I have something to tell you." Ryou said. "What is it?" he asked, looking to him. Ryou was starting to get nervous. Lugia looked down to him and nudged his shoulder, crooning.

/You can do it, Ryou. Do not be afraid. That's why Diamond has sent me to help you out. Remember, you can do it. Tell him how you feel./ Lugia said to him and he nodded.

"Well, I had harbored some emotions for you for a long time now, Bakura. I have watched all your battles and I always thought that I could have a chance with you but I then changed my mind because I thought I would never have any chance of meeting you whatsoever." Ryou murmured before looking down. "I will understand if you don't care about me in the same way, though." he continued.

Bakura was shocked to hear this but as Ryou started to walk off, he grasped his arm and he turned his head to look back to him.

"Ryou, I have the same feelings for you. When we first met and we battled with each other, I knew there was a strong soul inside of you. That's what I like about you, knowing that you can handle to take care of yourself when I'm not around to help. I love everything about you, Ryou, and I don't want that to change about you." Bakura confessed.

Ryou smiled widely and turned to him fully and wrapped his arms around him. "Oh Bakura, I love you so much!" he said happily and Bakura smiled as he wrapped his arms around the younger trainer.

Ryou then looked to Lugia. "Thanks for your encouragement, Lugia." He crooned again before flying off back to Diamond.

0

Once it got late, they all went to stay in the Pokémon center; Yami, Bakura, Seto and Marik keeping Rathian, Aoi, Sirl (Seto's Crawdaunt) and Tefira out to watch out for any members of Team Magma or Team Wave that made their way to Johto. They were unaware that Cassidy and Butch made their way past their Pokémon and were coming for them.

0

Zypher: OMG, Cassidy and Butch are already making a move to steal some Pokémon. Will they succeed? Maybe but we all know that's not a problem for Yugi's new and legendary Pokémon. Please review so you can find out what's going to happen next.

Note to readers: One more thing, do you think I should add some lemons in here? I was contemplating the idea for a while and I still haven't made a decision yet. Help me out by telling me if you want some lemons in here.


	6. Meeting Dark Lugia and Celebi

Zypher: Welcome all and for once, I'll actually start answering to reviews.

Naru-Kit: Thanks and I had a feeling everyone guessed that I was giving Entei to Yugi. Lemons will come in soon.

kagome-princess: Don't worry, lemons will come in soon.

Atemu-Yugi-Lover: Don't worry, you don't need to wait long. Here's the next chapter for you and lemons will come in soon. Thanks and no, all the legendary Pokémon haven't been caught yet but they will be soon and I'll think about letting Yugi receive Togepi.

Anyways, here's the next chapter to Fighting Contest for you all.

0

Fighting Contest

Chapter 6

0

As Butch and Cassidy made their way towards Diamond, they didn't notice Crimson starting to wake up until he got and jumped in front of them. "Team Rocket, why are you here?" he demanded. "We're here for the girl and her Pokémon. Move out the way." Cassidy said.

"I'm not letting you get near her. You'll have to get past me and my Pokémon to get Diamond." Crimson said. "Fine, if that's the way you wanted, we'll have a battle outside, whoever wins will get Diamond." Cassidy said and Crimson nodded to her terms as they left out the room, Crimson telling Aoi to tell the other Pokémon where he was going.

0

When they were outside, Crimson looked to her. "This will be a two-on-two battle. No tricks." Crimson said and they nodded. "Alright then, I'll send out Raticate." Cassidy said as she sent out the giant rat Pokémon. "And I'll send out Hitmotop." Butch said. "Ok then, I'll send out Volt and Breje." Crimson said as he brought out his Jolteon and Sneasel.

"Go Raticate, use Mud-Slap on his Jolteon." Cassidy said and Raticate charged for Volt. "Volt, jump and use Pin Missile on Hitmotop. Breje, use Rock Smash on Raticate." Crimson commanded and they two Pokémon made their attacks.

"Hitmotop, dodge and use Rapid Spin." Butch called and Hitmotop started for Breje, barely missing behind hit by Pin Missile. Breje hit Raticate with Rock Smash before dodging out of the way of Hitmotop's Rapid Spin. "Fine, if that's the way you want to play it, Hitmotop, focus your energy and use Triple Kick on Sneasel." Butch called.

"Raticate, follow up with a Hyper Fang." Cassidy responded. Hitmotop did as he said before charging for Sneasel. "Volt, use Thunder Wave." Crimson commanded and the thunder Pokémon sent a big wave of electricity on the two charging Pokémon, stopping them in their tracks.

"No, Raticate!" Cassidy cried. "Hitmotop!" Butch yelled. "Now Volt, use Thunder and send them off." Crimson said and Volt unleashed a strong thunder attack that sent them flying. "We'll be back and we'll get those legendary Pokémon!" Cassidy yelled as they disappeared.

Crimson snorted before letting Volt and Breje return to their pokeballs. "That takes care of them for a while." Crimson murmured to himself before heading back inside the Pokémon center.

0

In the mists of dawn, you could see a dark Pokémon flying over Johto. To people that were awake early and looked up to the sky, they would've mistaken it for Lugia. But it wasn't Lugia. Instead, it was another form of Lugia that came from the darkest depths of the Whirl Islands. She has found out Lugia had left the Whirl Islands and forgotten about her and Dark Lugia wasn't going to let him forget about her that easily.

0

Later that morning, everyone was up and awake and was planning out where they were going to head next. "I suggest that we all don't stay together. Since Team Magma, Team Wave and Team Rocket know about us, it's best we don't all stay together." Yami murmured. Yugi looked up to him. "But I don't want to leave my friends." Yugi whispered and he looked down to him with a soft smile.

"Don't worry, we'll meet them as we travel. We will confuse the teams if we split up. You want to keep Diamond safe, don't you?" Yami asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I guess this is the best choice we have until Team Magma, Team Wave and Team Rocket are taken care of."

Diamond walked over to him and gave him a small hug. "Don't worry, Yugi. We'll all meet up somewhere. I don't want you or the others to get hurt with all the teams coming after me for my legendary Pokémon. You be careful as well since you have Entei with you." Diamond said and he nodded as he returned her hug.

"Alright, so where are we heading?" Malik asked. "Well, Aqua, Yugi and I are going to head to Azalea Town." Yami said as he brought out Scar. "Jou and I are heading to Mahogany Town." Seto replied.

"And I'm taking Diamond with me to Ecruteak City." Crimson said. "I guess we'll head to Cherrygrove and spend some time there in peace." Kaiser said as he looked to Ruby. "Ok then, I'll guess Marik and I will stay here in Goldenrod." Malik said.

"And Toben and I will go to Blackthorn." Topaz said.

"If we're planning to switch towns, call someone so we'll know where you are." Aqua spoke and they nodded as they all separated ways.

0

When they arrived at Azalea Town, Yugi asked that he wanted to explore the town. "Go ahead, Yugi. We'll be in the Pokémon center." Yugi nodded as he watched as they left before heading around Azalea, learning more about the Slowpoke that were around and the Slowpoke Well.

He continued along the way before he felt that something was coming. He looked around as he stood beside the well. _'Maybe Entei can tell me what's going on.'_ Yugi thought as he brought out said Pokémon. /What is it you need, Yugi?/ he asked.

"I feel that something is about to come but I don't know if it's a Pokémon or something else." Yugi said. Entei nodded and closed his eyes, sensing the feeling that Yugi did and opened his eyes again, looking to him. /Yes, I feel the same thing as you and it is a Pokémon that's coming here. Her name is Celebi and she travels through time, making trees and grass flourish in any forests she appears in. I wonder why she is coming to this very point in time, though./ Entei explained and Yugi nodded. They saw a shimmer in the air and Celebi appeared before them.

She looked towards Yugi and smiled. /I finally found you! You don't know how long I've been traveling to look for you!/ She exclaimed. Yugi was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. /I have heard in the future that one young boy helped defeat Team Magma, Team Wave and Team Rocket with help from the best trainers of Johto, Kanto and Hoenn from terrible fates. I wanted to meet you for myself but I couldn't never find you then so I travel back in time and here you are!/ Celebi explained.

"Really, I defeat Team Magma, Team Wave and Team Rocket?" Yugi asked and she nodded. /Yes, it took you a while but with the help of your friends and lovers, you were able to take them down one by one. And I'm here to help you as well!/ she said happily. "Well, ok then. I'm still shocked to know that I was the one to defeat those teams." Yugi said. /Don't worry, with my help, you will have no problems./ Celebi said. He nodded and they continued on with exploring the surrounding area before heading back to Azalea Town.

0

In Ecruteak City, Diamond looked around, Lugia by her side. "Lugia, don't you sense that something's about to happen?" she asked and he nodded. "I thought so but what could it be? You don't think that one of the teams are coming after us do you?" she asked and Lugia shook his head. Upon Tin Tower, Dark Lugia watched and seeing that Lugia was fine around Diamond, she knew that she would be able to get along with her.

She unfurled her wings and flew down, landing in front of them. Diamond gasped. "Another Lugia?" she turned to Lugia. "But I thought you were the only one." she said and Lugia shook his head. Dark Lugia looked to them before speaking.

/Yes, you may have saw Lugia in Whirl Islands but I am Dark Lugia, a different version of Lugia that has been hidden deep in the depths of Whirl Islands./ she said. Diamond nodded. "But what brings you here?" she asked.

/I am here because I noticed Lugia left and I didn't want to be left alone in the caves so I came out to look for him./ she said before bringing Diamond close with one of her wings and turned her back away from Lugia. /But I happen to like him very much and I hoped to tell him someday but I am too afraid, do you think you can help me out?/ she asked and Diamond nodded.

"Of course, but let's wait a while. I know it has been a long time since you two have seen each other." Diamond said and she nodded.

/Thanks./ Dark Lugia said with a small smile and Diamond nodded as she went back over to Lugia. "You don't mind her being with us now, do you?" she asked and he shook his head. She smiled and pat his side before letting him return back to his pokeball and took out another one to let Dark Lugia go inside. _'Well, this turned out to be an interesting day but this gives me an idea.'_ she thought as she headed back to the Pokémon center.

0

Zypher: There, that's all for this chapter. Yes, I know Dark Lugia may not turn out to be a girl form the way it looks but I had to because I had Lugia be a male. One of the ideas that popped into my mind for a chapter later in the story is have Dark Lugia and Lugia get together and birth a baby Lugia for Yugi. Of course, this was inspired by watching the episode where Ash and his friends head to Rock Isles looking for the mysterious Pokémon which was Lugia and her baby, Silver. Anyways, as usual, please review and I'll get working on some more of my stories.


	7. Meeting Jessie, James and Shelly

Zypher: Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Fighting Contest. I know you all must be wondering where Dark Lugia originally came from and I forgot to mention about that. Dark Lugia come from a new game that should be coming out soon called Pokémon XD that starts out five years later after the story in the Pokémon Coliseum game. Anyways, that's all I know but there should be more descriptions over the net if you look for them. But for now. I present to you the next chapter of Fighting Contest.

0

Fighting Contest

Chapter 7

0

When Yugi made it back to the Pokémon center, he told Yami and Aqua about what Celebi told him and they were intrigued with this new information. "Well, if what Celebi told you is true, then I guess it's best we start training our Pokémon and for you to catch some new ones. Entei, Arcanine and Celebi are powerful Pokémon but they may not handle any tricks Team Wave, Team Magma and Team Rocket may try to pull off on us." Yami said and he nodded. "You do have a point. Who should I train first?" Yugi asked.

"Like Yami said, Entei, Celebi and Arcanine are pretty powerful now so they can handle their own in battle. Urya, Shadow and Vulpix are the only Pokémon you should train for now." Aqua said and he nodded as he took out the three pokeballs that held said Pokémon. He released his Vulpix, Poochyena and Flareon and looked to Aqua.

"Aqua, do you mind if we can have a quick three on three battle so my Pokémon can get stronger?" Yugi asked and he nodded. "Of course, come, we can battle now if you wish." Aqua said and Yugi nodded as he followed Aqua and Yami out of their shared room, his Pokémon trailing behind him.

When they got outside, they headed into the fields next to the town and were ready to start their battle. "Are you ready Yugi?" he asked and he nodded. "Alright, this is a three on three match. When all three Pokémon are knocked out, the battle will be over. If you both are at your last Pokémon and they both happen to faint at the same time, the battle will be deemed a tie." Yami said and they nodded.

"Ok then, start the battle." he announced and stepped back.

"I'll send out Sythen." Aqua said as he sent out his Scyther. "Alright, I'll use Urya." Yugi said and Flareon stepped up to the field.

"Ok Urya, use Flamethrower." Yugi said and Urya let out a stream of fire towards Sythen. "Sythen, dodge and use False Swipe." Aqua said and the bug Pokémon flew up into the air, dodging the attack and swooped down, slashing Urya with his sharp scythes and left Urya very weak. Yugi was shocked to see his Pokémon already weakened from one attack. "Learn from this, Yugi. Even though Urya has a big advantage against Sythen, there are still many ways how the weaker Pokémon can take out the stronger one." Aqua said and he nodded.

"Ok Urya, use Sand-Attack." Yugi said and the Pokémon started to kick sand at Sythen, making him lose his sight for a while. "Sythen, use Double Team." Aqua said and Sythen quickly made doubles of himself to surround Urya. _'Great, how will I know which one is the real one?'_ Yugi thought as he looked to the many doubles of Sythen.

"Ok Urya, get ready with Detect and use Fire Blast." Yugi said and Urya blew out a large breath of fire to each double, each one disappearing until there was none left. Urya looked around for Sythen and dodge just in time to miss being hit by another False Swipe attack.

"Nice work with Detect, Yugi. Now let's see if Urya can dodge this." Aqua started. "Sythen, use Fury Cutter and combine it with Agility." Aqua said and the bug Pokémon did as it was told, moving fast enough that no one could track him. Urya didn't see him in time and was hit repeatedly by Sythen until he was unconscious after the fourth hit.

"Urya is unable to battle, Sythen wins this round." Yami said and Yugi brought Urya back into his pokeball. "Ok Shadow, let's see what we can do." Yugi said and the little puppy Pokémon ran onto the field.

Unknown to them, they were being watched from above.

0

"Look James, there's a battle going on down there." Jessie said and he looked down as well. "Well, Jessie, what should we do? That Scyther looks pretty strong." James said. "How about we steal it and give it to the boss. At least we saw them first before Cassidy and Butch could find them." Jessie said. "Let's not sit here and talk about it, go get them before the battle ends." Meowth said and they nodded.

0

As the battle continued, Shadow was doing pretty well with withering Sythen's health down and dodging his attacks but he was still going. He stopped thought when he sensed something was wrong. "Wait Yugi, Sythen senses something." Aqua said and Shadow stopped before he could make another attack and growled, looking up. They looked up as well and saw the large balloon floating towards them.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: Make it double!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth! That's right!

They jumped down from the balloon and landed in front of them. "Now we'll make this quick, hand over the Scyther and no one will get hurt." Meowth said. "And what makes you think I'll give up Sythen that easy." Aqua said and that made Jessie angry. "Fine, you want a battle don't you? Well, you got yourself one." Jessie said as she sent out her Seviper. James sent out Victreebel but it went to clamp over his head.

"Ah! Let go! Let go!" James yelled as Victreebel jumped from his head after a while. He sighed before getting back into position. "Ok Victreebel, use Razor Leaf!" he commanded and Victreebel went to attack. "Seviper, use Poison Fang!" Jessie said and Seviper went into battle as well.

"Sythen, dodge and use False Swipe on Victreebel." Aqua said as Sythen went into battle, dodging Seviper's Poison Fang and swiped at Victreebel, weakening it fast. "No, Victreebel!" James called before he sent out Chimecho. "Chimecho, use Heal Bell." James said and the soft tinkling of a bell was heard and Victreebel was healed and ready for battle again.

_'With that Chimecho on the field, it will be hard to knock out their Pokémon.' _Aqua thought. Yugi couldn't just stand there and not help. "Ok Shadow, we need to help out Sythen. Go and use Bite on Seviper." Yugi called and the little Pokémon ran towards Seviper.

"Huh? Seviper, use Poison Tail." Jessie said and Seviper lunged for Shadow, tail glowing lavender with the poisonous effect it can inflict. "Sythen, go and help Shadow." Aqua said and Sythen flew over to Shadow and knocked Seviper out of the way. He pulled out another pokeball. "Go Mishun." Aqua called and out came a Mightyena. He growled at Jessie, Meowth and James.

"Use Shadow Ball on Chimecho." he said. The dark Pokémon turned to Chimecho and shot a ball of shadows at said Pokémon. "Chimecho, dodge and use Grass Knot. Victreebel, help Chimecho with Vine Whip." James called. Victreebel jumped in front of Mishun and wrapped a vine around his legs, rendering him unmovable. "Go Seviper, use Iron Tail on Mightyena." Jessie said and the viper slither towards Mishun quickly.

Chimecho dodged the Shadow Ball and use Grass Knot on him, successfully hitting him. Mishun growled in anger as he shook of the damaging blast after falling back a bit from the attack. "Oh no. Shadow use Tackle on Seviper." Yugi said and Shadow charged for Seviper, hitting him hard. _'I hope they won't think about tricking us when I send him out.'_ Yugi thought as he took out another pokeball.

"Go Entei, I need your help." Yugi said and Meowth looked to him. _'Entei! How was he able to get Entei?!'_ Meowth wondered. "Forget the Scyther, I have a better idea. Get that Entei!" Meowth called to Jessie and James.

Entei came from his pokeball and glared at them. /What do you need me to do, little one?/ he asked. "Please, help us get out of this situation." Yugi replied and he nodded. "Entei, use Fire Spin!" Yugi called and he let out a strong cyclone of flames to engulf Jessie, James, Meowth and their Pokémon.

"Ahhhh! Chimecho, use Rain Dance!" James shouted and Chimecho started a drizzle which became a full blown out rainstorm, extinguishing the flames out. "Well, that was useless." Yugi murmured quietly and thought of what else he could do before they tried to take Entei.

"Alakazam, use Psychic and send them off!" A voice called and they were trapped in the psychic attack before they were thrown far away.

Jessie and James: Team Rocket's blasting off again!

They watched as they disappeared and looked to see who send them off. An Alakazam appeared from behind one of the tree and a girl followed behind him. "Who are you?" Yami asked. "I'm Keara. I saw the balloon flying overhead and I had a feeling something was about to go wrong." she said.

"Thanks for helping us out." Yugi said. "It was no problem, glad I was able to help in time." Keara said. "So, what were you guys up to before they came?" she asked as they headed back to Azalea Town, seeing as Chimecho's Rain Dance hasn't wore off yet.

"We were in the middle of a battle before they came." Aqua said. "Oh, that must've been a bummer to get attacked in the middle of a battle." Keara said. "It's alright. Once this rain lets up, Yugi and I will continue our battle somewhere else so we won't have to worry about them showing up again." Aqua said and she nodded. "Hope you don't mind me watching." She requested and they shook their heads. "No, it's no problem at all." Yami said.

0

Back in Ecruteak City, Diamond decided to let Kyogre take a break out from his pokeball and went over to the small lake in the corner of the city and let him out. Kyogre was glad to be in some water and swam over to shore, Diamond rubbing his head lightly, unaware of whom was watching them from afar.

"There she is and she has Kyogre out." Shelly, Team Wave's first admin said. "Good, you send your team down there to capture her and Kyogre and I will go back and tell Archie we found her." Matt, Team Wave's second admin said and she nodded.

They parted ways, Shelly and a few Team Wave grunts following behind her. Back where Diamond was, she continued to pat Kyogre's head. "Hey Kyogre, would you like to meet our new friend? She came to us earlier today." Diamond asked and he nodded. She took out Dark Lugia's pokeball and let her out.

"Dark Lugia, I like you to meet Kyogre." Diamond said. /It's nice to meet you, Kyogre./ Dark Lugia said and he nodded in response. While she was out, Diamond talked with Dark Lugia which she nicknamed Dark for short until it started to get dark and Kyogre looked around, sensing something was wrong.

Diamond looked to him. "What's the matter, Kyogre?" she asked. Dark looked around and spotted someone coming towards them. /Diamond, someone is here and it doesn't look like anyone that came from here./ Dark said. She got up and looked to where Dark was looking and saw a girl coming towards her.

"Who are you?" she asked, already telling she was part of Team Wave. "I'm Shelly and I came here to get Kyogre. I suggest you hand him over to us." Shelly demanded. "No way. I'm not letting anyone take Kyogre or Groudon from me. I'm not letting them be used for some world shifting plan." Diamond hissed.

"Fine, if you want to play it that way." Shelly said as she took out two pokeballs. "Go Mightyena and Sharpedo." she said as the two Pokémon came from their pokeballs. /Do you mind if I take care of them for you?/ Dark asked. "Be my guest." Diamond said before looking back to Shelly. "Alright, you got your battle." Diamond said.

"Ok you two, Mightyena, use Crunch and Sharpedo, use Hydro Pump." Shelly called. "Ok Dark, use Aeroblast." Diamond retaliated and Dark shot out a large beam at the two, cancelling out the two attacks aimed at her with ease.

It hit them and they went flying far away from the city. "Nice Aeroblast." she praised as she watched them go. /I've been training during the time I stayed in the depths of the Whirl Islands./ Dark said. She nodded before she brought her and Kyogre back into their pokeballs and headed to the Pokémon center, telling Crimson that it's best for them to head to another city since Team Wave has found out they were here.

They soon left from Ecruteak City as they gathered their things up and headed to Cianwood City. Crimson took out his pokegear and called Yami. "Hey Yami, it's Crimson. Team Wave found out we were in Ecruteak City so we're heading to Cianwood City to avoid them." Crimson said.

/Alright, Yugi, Aqua and I found a new trainer that helped us from Team Rocket so we may be heading down to New Bark Town since I'm making a lucky guess that would be a town they won't explore. I'll call the others to tell them where you're heading along with our next location./ Yami said.

"Alright, see you whenever we cross paths." Crimson said before cutting his pokegear off and placed it into his bag. "Come on, Diamond. We better hurry just in case Team Wave has any flying Pokémon watching over Ecruteak City now." Crimson said and she nodded as they continued on their way towards Cianwood City.

0

Zypher: Well, that will be all for this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it well.


	8. Four Way for Entei

Zypher: Hi everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Fighting Contest. I thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter like all others.

0

Fighting Contest

Chapter 8

0

Once the rain cleared, they all headed back outside once more and were ready to head to New Bark Town. "Before we go, do you think we can train my Pokémon a little bit more?" Yugi asked. Aqua nodded. "Sure, we can do that. Are you ready, Yugi?" Aqua asked and he nodded. "Alright then, I'll send out Venetus." Aqua said, a Tropius appearing from his pokeball.

"Ok then, I'll start with Kyu." Yugi said, sending out Vulpix. "Good choice, Yugi. Now let's see if you can back up with good moves." Aqua said as he looked to Venetus. "Ok Venetus, start of the battle with Bullet Seed." Aqua called and he did so, sending out a wave of seeds towards Kyu.

"Kyu! Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Yugi shouted and she nodded as she jumped into the air, efficiently dodging Venetus' Bullet Seed and countered with her Flamethrower. "Venetus, get ready to stand ground and use Gust." Aqua said and he did so, waiting for the right time to launch his attack.

When Yugi thought that Kyu's Flamethrower would hit, he gasped lightly when he saw the strong gust of wind blowing Kyu's Flamethrower back at her. "Hurry and move out of the way!" he called to her but it was too late and she was engulfed in the flames of her own attack but she was able to endure most of the damage. "Great job, Kyu! Now, let's try Toxic." Yugi said and Kyu jumped in to attack.

"Venetus, fly up into the air and get ready to use Solarbeam."

Venetus nodded and flew up into the air as commanded, dodging Kyu's Toxic attack and started gathering energy for a Solarbeam. _'I just might be able to stop him from charging up. I just hope I'm right.'_ Yugi thought before looking to Kyu.

"Alright Kyu, we may only have one shot at this so put all your power into this Flamethrower and aim it at him." Yugi said and she nodded as she placed all her energy into her Flamethrower before launching it up at Venetus.

"Good idea, Yugi, but for Venetus, it doesn't take him long to charge for Solarbeam to make it powerful. Venetus, get ready to counter." Aqua said and Venetus did so, aiming his Solarbeam at Kyu's Flamethrower. It was now a battle to see who can overpower the other's attack. It seemed at first that Venetus' Solarbeam would overpower the Flamethrower but Kyu continued to put as much power into it until it was starting to overcome Venetus' Solarbeam.

Soon enough, Venetus was starting to lose power in his Solarbeam and when the last amount of energy he gathered was lost, Kyu's Flamethrower came at him full blast, knocking him out of the air and hitting the ground harshly. He tried to get back up once more but he fell back down, unconscious.

"Venetus is unable to battle. Victory goes to Kyu." Yami announced. "Good job, Yugi. You're the only one out of few who could withstand Venetus' Solarbeam. Now, let's see how you can handle Desher." Aqua said as he brought Venetus back into his pokeball, praising for his good work, before taking out another and sending out Rapidash.

Desher whinnied and looked towards Kyu. _'Now I can see how hard this will be. Hopefully Kyu can handle it.'_ Yugi thought before looking to her. "Are you ready for another round, Kyu?" Yugi asked and she nodded. "Alright then. Let's start the second battle." Yami said, giving them the signal.

"Ok Desher, use Agility and combine it with your Headbutt." Aqua said and she did, charging at Kyu at high speed. "Kyu, watch Desher and get ready to dodge before using Confuse Ray." Yugi said and she nodded, keeping a close eye on Desher. When she was getting close, Kyu dodged out of the way just in time to avoid Desher's Headbutt and sent a ball of confusion towards Desher.

"Desher, prepare to guard."

Desher stopped and turned back to Kyu, ready to take the confusion attack head on. When the attack hit, Yugi watched to see if it had any effect. It was a while before Desher shook her head and stood upright.

"Good, now, charge in again and use Hyper Beam." Aqua said and she did so, charging up her energy as she charged towards Kyu. "Alright Kyu, let's see if we can stop her in her tracks. Go and use Iron Tail." Yugi said and she ran towards Desher, jumping up into the air as her tail glowed and she hit Desher right on her snout, just below her horn, causing her to whinny and skid to a stop. "Great job, Kyu. Now, while she's not coordinated, use Fire Blast." Yugi called and she did so, breathing out a strong breath of fire at Desher.

"Desher, prepare to dodge." Aqua said. She nodded watched as the attack came towards her.

0

In another area, Jessie, Meowth and James landed harshly on the ground. Jessie lifted her head and growled. "We were so close and yet here we are." Jessie growled. Meowth raised his head as well. "Don't worry Jessie, we'll get that Entei and get the recognition we deserve." Meowth said. "But how, who know what other kind of strong Pokémon they have." James said.

"Then we'll just have to get the right machine. We can't lose a lead like this. The boss would be amazed if we can bring that Entei and any other good Pokémon they have to him." Meowth said.

They nodded and started to plan a way how they would get Entei, unaware of who was listening in the bushes.

"So, they actually know of someone who has caught the legendary Entei do they? I say we follow them and figure out who has him and get to him before those losers do." Cassidy said. "I agree with you. They don't need an award from the boss. They fail too many times as it is." Butch said as they continued to watch them until they were ready to leave.

0

Back at Team Wave's headquarters, Archie just gotten news of Shelly's defeat and was quite angered that she didn't capture Kyogre. "This has gone on long enough. With Shelly's failure, who knows what chances we have at finding the girl." Archie said as he stood up. "I want all of the members to get on with searching for the girl using the Red Orb. I may join you in a bit." he said as he turned to Shelly.

"And as for you, since you have failed, I will give you only one more chance. Go and look for Team Magma's headquarters and see what they are planning. If you fail in this the consequences will be dire." Archie said and she nodded.

"I will not fail you again, sir." she said as she got up and went to get dressed in one of the Team Magma uniforms they were able to get.

0

Crimson and Diamond finally reached Cianwood City and landed. They brought their Pokémon back into the pokeballs before heading over to the Pokémon Center. "So, what are we going to do here?" Diamond asked.

"I don't know but I prefer that we ready our Pokémon just in case Team Wave or Team Magma tries anything to find us here." Crimson said. She nodded and once they got their room, they headed outside and prepared for battle. "Are you sure you want to go against my Pokémon, Crimson?" she asked.

"I'm sure. My Pokémon may get even stronger with going against legendary ones." Crimson said and she nodded. "Ok then, I'll start with Suicune." she said as she sent out the aurora Pokémon. "Alright, I'll use Volt." he said.

When they were given the start, they charged into battle. It wasn't long before Volt was able to beat Suicune without taking too much damage but he was defeated after going up against Raikou. "Are you sure you alright with this? I'm still unsure and I really don't want to hurt any of your Pokémon." She murmured.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine. Now, I'll send out Fier and I'll wait for your next move." Crimson said, sending out his Charizard who was riddled with many battle scars.

0

After the battle which Yugi was able to win, they were heading over to New Bark Town. They didn't notice that they were being followed until Latios growled and turned around, catching everyone's attention. "Great, it's Team Rocket again." Yami hissed. "Nice to see you too. Anyways, we're here for the Entei now I suggest you hand it over to make things easier." Jessie said.

"No, he will not hand over the Entei to you cause we're taking it from him." Another voice spoke and before they could react, they were trapped in a Psychic attack and brought down to the ground. Drowsee let them go from the attack and Yami looked up to the other two members of Team Rocket. "Alright, who are you and what do you want?" he growled, climbing off Latios' back and he flew up into the air, glaring at Cassidy and Butch.

"We're Cassidy and Butch of Team Rocket and we're here to take that Entei off your hands." Cassidy said. "Over my dead body, Cassidy! We were here first and we spotted the Entei before you anyway!" Jessie shouted as the balloon was lowered and they jumped out.

"Oh really, like you can do anything to capture something so powerful. Be happy that Annie and Oakley wasn't around when you two were there, blabbing out your plan where someone could hear. They would've been here and maybe taken Entei before you could get here yourselves." Cassidy said. Jessie growled. "Fine! I suggest we have a battle, whoever wins gets the boy's Entei!" Jessie said, already steaming mad.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Meowth." James said. "Of course it's bad! You know how Jessie is when she's mad, especially when Cassidy's around." Meowth groused. "But I say we try and go after their Pokémon while the battle's going on so we don't have to worry about losing and leaving empty handed." he whispered and James nodded.

"You're not going to have a battle without me being in it. Yugi is not going to hand over his Entei that easily. Not while I'm around." Yami said as he stepped up, Latios floating beside him. "Don't forget about me. Dragonite will be a suitable match against you loonies." Keara said as her Dragonite stepped up beside her.

"Fine, have it your way. If you lose, we'll be taking that Latios from you as well." Cassidy said. "Go Drowsee and shows these idiots how to battle!" she said as Drowsee stepped up. "Latios, prepare to send these guys off; for good if need be." Yami said and he nodded. "You too Dragonite, be ready to send these guys back to where they belong." Keara added and she nodded as she stepped up beside Latios.

"Latias, come out and be ready to help if needed." Aqua murmured as he sent her out. She crooned and stayed beside him, watching the battle to make sure no one from Team Rocket was planning anything to put the battle in their favor.

Yugi stayed beside Aqua, hoping that nothing will happen. _'I believe in you, Yami. Please win so I don't lose Entei or have you lose any of yours.'_ Yugi thought, his Pokémon feeling his sadness and came out without his consent. /Don't worry, Yugi. I know your friends will win and even if he didn't, I would've been out and sent them off a long while before they can take me away from you./ Entei said.

/Yeah! You have a mission to complete and they won't be in the way of having it completed!/ Celebi said, sitting on his shoulder as his other Pokémon nodded in response. He smiled softly to them. "Thanks. I'm glad to have such great Pokémon like you." he said as then focused his attention on the battle that was about to start.

0

Zypher: And done! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and will review. I will see you all in the next chapter.


	9. Heading to Alto Mare

Zypher: Well hello all and welcome to another (yet very late) installment of Fighting Contest. I'm sorry for those that have been waiting for an update so I'll make this chapter as long as possible to make up for lost time. Enjoy.

0

Fighting Contest

Chapter 9

0

"Alright, whenever you're ready." Keara said. "Fine! Seviper, use Poison Tail on that Latios." Jessie called. "Drowsee, prepare to hypnotize Dragonite with Hypnosis." Cassidy said. "Such lame moves. Latios, fly up into the air." Yami said.

"You too, Dragonite, and use Ice Beam on Drowsee." Keara added. They nodded and flew up, avoiding both attacks with ease and Dragonite lashed out with a blue beam towards Drowsee. "Drowsee, dodge and use Psybeam!" Cassidy said and he moved out the way, sending a beam towards Dragonite.

"Latios, cancel that out with Luster Purge." Yami said and he nodded as he aimed a high pressure water stream towards the beam, overpowering it easily and hitting Drowsee dead on, sending him back. As the battle went on, they didn't see James and Meowth sneaking towards Yugi. Yugi wasn't watching them so he wasn't aware of them coming towards him.

Aqua saw movement towards Yugi and turned, seeing them going after him. He growled and looked up to Latias. "Latias, go over there and protect Yugi." he said and she nodded as she flew over and floated beside him, glaring at James and Meowth who froze, seeing they were caught. "What should we do?" James asked.

"Capture her while we have the chance!" Meowth announced as they whipped out some high tech catching equipment and aimed for her. Yami heard the shout and turned to see Latias protecting Yugi from James and Meowth who were ready to catch her. "Yugi, watch yourself!" he shouted and he looked up to Latias who he realize was beside him and saw James and Meowth ready to capture her.

"No, Latias, use your Aerial Ace!" Yugi told her and she nodded as she sent a sharp wind towards them, cutting up the equipment and flinging them away. While he was distracted, Jessie commanded Seviper to use Wrap on Latios and he sprang up, wrapping around him effectively. He turned back around and saw what happened.

"Latios, try to break free!" he shouted and he nodded as he try to break out from Seviper's grip. "Dragonite, aim a Dragonbreath towards Drowsee and help Latios." Keara said and she did so, aiming a strong Dragonbreath towards Drowsee who Cassidy wasn't able to warn in time and was hit, paralyzed afterwards.

After the task was done, she flew over and helped Latios out from Seviper's grip and flung him down to the ground. "Seviper, get up and use Toxic!" Jessie said, determined not to lose. Back where Yugi was, James and Meowth got up, also determined to not lose the opportunity to get Entei and Celebi. "Hand them over, twerp, and nothing will happen." James demanded. "No, I will never. Go Latias, send them away before they can try anything else." Yugi called and she nodded as she used her Water Pulse to send them off.

Latios watched as they went sent off and glared down at Jessie and Seviper and prepared to use Shock Wave which he launched out no soon after he was done charging, sending them away quickly. "Good, they're gone now Butch, help me out!" Cassidy said and he nodded as he was prepared to send out his own Pokémon but Dragonite powered up her Hyper Beam and launched it down at them, sending them off too.

When they were gone, they returned back to the side of their trainers. "You did well, Latios. Thank you." Yami said and he nodded before Yami let him return to his pokeball to rest.

Keara stroked Dragonite's head before she left. When she was gone, she turned to Yami. "So, what should we do now? They will obviously come back." Keara asked.

"I can think of only one thing we can do and that's head to Alto Mare. They can't possibly find us there unless they were trying to track either Yugi or my friend Diamond who has Groudon and Kyogre which is what Team Magma and Wave want and are just trying about everything they can to get them." Yami said. "I think that's a good idea too. We should get going as soon as we can." Keara said and he nodded.

"I'll call the others and you guys can move on ahead." Yami said, bringing out his pokegear. They nodded once more and Keara brought out her Pigeot and Aqua brought out Latias. "Here Yugi, you can take Scar." Yami said, handing him the pokeball before he started to call the others. Keara and Aqua were already up in the air and was waiting for him.

"Be careful, Yami. I don't want you to get hurt just in case they come back." Yugi whispered. "Don't worry, I won't get hurt. They're weak compared to my Pokémon." he said and Yugi nodded as he sent out Scar and climbed onto his back.

He was soon off and they all started making their way towards Alto Mare.

0

After getting the message, Bakura called Ryou over. He came over and looked to him. "What is it?" he asked. "Yami and the others are heading to Alto Mare to avoid Team Rocket since they were coming after Yugi's Entei and Celebi. We should get going as well." Bakura said as he took out Aoi. Ryou nodded and soon, they were leaving out of Olivine.

0

Toben and Topaz were taking a walk when they got the message. "Man, Team Rocket's persistent aren't they?" Topaz questioned. "Yeah and they'll continue to be until they get what they want." Toben said as he sent out Tuilindo. He climbed onto his back and he flew up, taking Topaz in his talons, since he didn't have a Pokémon that can fly, before flying off.

0

Kaiser was dozing off in the Pokémon center while Ruby was outside training his Pokémon. When he heard his pokegear go off, he picked it up and listened to what Yami had to say. "Really? This does pose a problem...we'll meet you there in a few." Ruby said and closed it, placing it back into his pocket. Murai, his Tauros, walked over and snorted lightly in question.

"We need to get going. Team Rocket has already targeted Yugi for his Entei and Celebi." Ruby explained and he nodded. He climbed onto his back and he ran back to Cherrygrove to wake up Kaiser so they can get going before they could locate them.

0

Marik looked to his pokegear and answered it, listening to what Yami told him before cutting it off. Malik looked to him. "What's wrong?" he asked as he stood up from petting Chairo's, his Noctowl, head. "Yami, Aqua and Yugi had a situation with Team Rocket coming for Entei and Celebi so they're heading to Alto Mare. We should too so we won't get caught by them either." Marik said and he nodded. They headed over to the gate that surrounded Goldenrod and sent out Khelek and Shockwave, Marik's Lanturn.

They climbed over the gate and into the water, grabbing onto the, before Shockwave and Khelek swam off.

0

Seto looked down to his pokegear and seeing Yami's name made him wonder. He answered it and listened to him before thanking him for the warning and turned it off. He made his way back to the Pokémon center where Jou was and told him what Yami just told him.

"This is crazy. First it was Team Magma and Team Wave looking for Diamond just to get Groudon and Kyogre and now we have Team Rocket searching for Yugi for his Entei and Celebi. Do you think we would be able to stop them somehow?" Jou asked as they left out the Pokémon center.

"I don't know but I'm sure that we will somehow. They may have high tech equipment and all but we have Pokémon that have the skill to get away from anything." Seto said as he took out a pokeball and sent out Niage, his Crobat. He nodded and sent out Tisew, climbing onto his back. Seto did the same and they were off towards Alto Mare.

0

It was a few hours before everyone met at the port. "Is everyone here?" Yami asked and they nodded. Yugi looked around at the town, awed at its beauty. He soon saw a sign that was sitting on the wall and walked over. "Hey guys, look at this." he said, calling them over. "What is it, Yugi?" Aqua asked before looking at the poster. "Oh, I guess we came at the right time to catch the Tour de Alto Mare race."

"What's that?" Ryou asked.

"It's a race that travels through a set course along the waterways of Alto Mare. Whoever wins gets a beautiful glass pendant that has a picture of Latios and Latias carved onto it since the legends of Alto Mare said that Latios and Latias were the guardians of this town." Diamond explained.

"That's sounds nice. I wouldn't mind joining." Ryou said. "Me too." added Diamond. "Why don't you both join? I think I will join in as well." Yami said. "I would love to join to but I haven't raised any water Pokémon yet." Yugi said solemnly. Malik placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll let you use my Sealeo." Malik said.

"Really? You will?" Yugi asked, looking to him and he nodded, handing him the pokeball with Rein inside. "Oh thank you, Malik!" Yugi said happily. "No problem." he said with a smile. "Well, let's get going so we can register before the race starts." Aqua said and they nodded.

0

Soon, the race was about to start and they were already set with their Pokémon, their friends watching from the side lines. "You ready, Yugi?" Diamond asked, looking over to him. He nodded. "Hope you will do well, little one." Yami said from beside him. "I hope so." Yugi said, looking towards him. "I'm sure you will." he said once more. When the Xatu gave the signal, they were off, Yami and Diamond taking the head lead.

"Let's go, Rein. I don't want to fall behind." Yugi said and he nodded as he swam faster.

0

Somewhere in the halfway mark of the race, it seemed to only be Ryou, Diamond, Jou, Yami and Yugi racing, surpassing everyone else. "Yugi, you're doing well with keeping up with us." Yami said. "Yeah and I'm glad too. I thought I was going to be behind all off you." Yugi said. "Well, let's try and get ahead now, Yugi!" Jou said from beside him, Zia, his Lapras, crooning softly before swimming ahead. He nodded and looked to him. "Well, better see if I can catch up with him." Yugi said with a small laugh as Rein started moving faster.

Diamond, who was talking with Ryou before he and Lagoon, his Milotic, zoomed off to catch up with the others since he was behind slightly, came up beside him. "I tell you, they're always a great bunch to be around." Diamond said.

"Yes, I know. I'm glad we were able to meet." Yami said. "I bet you are or else you and Aqua would've never met Yugi." she said with a snicker. He smiled lightly. "And that's would've been very disappointing but at least we did and we will love him no matter what." he said.

"I know you will." she said before telling Reino to speed it up, Yami following behind her with Rathian.

0

They were reaching the stretch and Diamond was ahead with Yugi and Yami behind her. Jou fell off his platform somewhere near the turn and Ryou tried to help him but was pulled in as well. "Do you think Ryou and Jou will catch up?" Yugi asked. "Don't know but I'm sure they will get back to the others before the race is over." Yami said.

He nodded and Rein sped up some more, getting past Diamond. Yami also came past her and it was now an all-out stream to the finish line, Rathian and Rein putting in as much speed as they can.

It seemed that Rathian was going to get pass the finish line but Rein made a comeback and got pass before he could touch the finish line. They cheered for him and Yami smiled as Rathian swam up beside him. "Great job, Yugi. You did wonderfully in the race."

"Thanks. For a sec, I though he wasn't going to make it."

"Well, he did and that gave you the win. I was surprised he was able to get a burst of speed at the right time." Yami said as Rathian and Rein swam over to the side and jumped off their platforms.

The judge came over and congratulated Yugi with the pendant of Alto Mare while everyone else cheered for their amazing race. Diamond walked over to them and patted Yugi's shoulder, smiling warmly. "That was one great race, Yugi. I'm so glad that you were able to win." Diamond said.

"Thanks. Did Ryou and Jou get back yet?" Yugi asked as they brought their Pokémon back into their pokeballs and headed over to where the others waited. "No, not yet but I sent Suicune and Articuno over there just in case." Diamond said and he nodded. "Good, I would hate to hear that they drowned somehow."

0

Unaware to them, two figures from above watched as Suicune and Articuno helped Jou and Ryou out of the water. "Look at that Oakley, there's Suicune and Articuno." Annie said. "I know but how could they possibly be here? They are normally seen in the Kanto and Johto regions." Oakley said.

"We may just be in luck here. We must see who has those two cause if they are here then that must mean that they were captured by a trainer." Annie said once more and Oakley nodded and started after them when Suicune and Articuno left with Ryou and Jou.

0

When they got back, they all headed for the nearest Pokémon center to get their rooms for their stay. "This town is so beautiful. I'm glad I was able to come here than to be staying in Johto all the time." Yugi said. "Well, as long as you're with us Yugi, we'll travel to more regions. You would never have to worry about anything anymore that you used to before." Aqua said.

He smiled and placed his hand into Aqua's. "Thank you. Really, I can't thank you both enough that you love me after so many years of fearing the chances of meeting you and that you help me with training my Pokémon and giving me the first chance to win at a contest." Yugi said.

"It's alright, Yugi. We're just as happy to be able to meet you." Yami said as they walked inside the Pokémon center and Seto went to get their rooms. "Yugi, if you like, you can take Suicune and explore the waterways." Diamond said. "Sure, I would like that. Do you want to come too, Yami?" Yugi asked, looking to him.

"Sure, I would be delighted." he said. Diamond let Suicune out of his pokeball. He looked to her and she told him what he wanted him to do and he nodded. Yami brought out Astral, his Umbreon, and they left out, telling them that they will be back soon.

On a roof not far away, Annie and Oakley watched as they left. "So, that's where they are. When are we going to go after them?" Annie asked. "When they're asleep so they won't be aware. If they possibly have Suicune and Articuno, they might have even more rare and legendary Pokémon than that." Oakley said. They left so they wouldn't be seen, promising to return tonight.

0

Yami and Astral sat in a boat, Yugi sitting on Suicune's back as he tugged the boat through the waterways. Yugi looked around in awe, still amazed at the city itself. "You really love it here, don't you, little one?" Yami asked. "Yes, is so beautiful here and I could never think of a place I would rather live than here." Yugi said.

"Maybe once we deal with Team Rocket, Magma and Wave, we may just come back to live here." Yami said, looking to him. He turned back to him. "You mean it? We really can come back to live here?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, we want to keep you as happy as can be Yugi and you should never forget that." he said, stroking Astral's head. Yugi smiled. "That would be so great if we can. I would love to move here once those teams are taken care of for good." Yugi said. "And we'll make sure of it. I had just about enough with them and their plans to control the world. Especially now since they're trying to come for you and Diamond for your Pokémon." Yami said. He nodded and looked down into the water and them to Suicune. "Hey Suicune, do you know how to dive?" he asked and he nodded.

"Then can you dive underwater for me? I want to see what's down there." Yugi suggested and he nodded once more. "Alright then, be right back, Yami." Yugi said as Suicune let go of the rope he was using to pull the boat and dived underwater.

When he got under, he opened his eyes and gasped lightly, seeing the clear waters teeming with fish and other little animals swimming around, including some other Pokémon. They swam for a while before coming back up and headed over to the boat. "How was it?" Yami asked. "It was wonderful. The waters were so clear and teeming with many water Pokémon." Yugi said as Suicune tugged the boat along the way.

As it was getting close to night, they decided to have dinner while they were out and stopped at the nearest restaurant. After they ate, they both got onto the boat and Suicune tugged through the waterway back to the center.

"Today was wonderful, Yami, and I'm glad to have spent it with you." Yugi said as he snuggled up to him. Yami wrapped an arm around him. "I'm glad as well. There is nothing better to me than to spend time with you, Yugi." Yami said. He closed his eyes, laying his head against Yami's shoulder.

Yami looked over to Astral and he looked back, seeing what he wanted him to do and lighted up the rings around his body, giving them a faint glow. Yugi opened his eyes and looked back up to Yami. "I love you, Yami." he whispered softly.

"I love you too, Yugi." Yami whispered as he lifted him up so he would be sitting in his lap and tilted his head up gently. Yugi looked to him with sparkling amethyst eyes. Yami leaned down slowly and soon, his lips pressed against Yugi's gently. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around him.

Suicune stopped the boat, looking back to them with a little smile upon his snout and the crystal upon his forehead glow a soft blue, calling all the Chinchou that was in the waters around them. They came up, looking to him and he roared softly, telling them what he wanted them to do just for Yami and Yugi. They nodded and their antennae lit up, ducking back underwater and lighting up the waters around them, making an ethereal scene.

This couldn't have been more of a perfect day just for them and them alone.

0

Zypher: And there you have it. Now Annie and Oakley are in the hunt. Thanks for reading and review if you want to know what happens next. I'll see you all in the next chapter.

Note: For those that have seen Pokémon Heroes, yes I know that the Tour de Alto Mare race only uses water Pokémon but I couldn't think of any others to use for Yami and Diamond (other than Suicune but who would use him in a race with a whole bunch of people watching, never knowing if something will happen) so I had to stick with those that can learn Surf which was Tyranitar and Nidoking in their case with the Pokémon they had.


	10. A True Legendary Battle

Zypher: And I welcome you all to the next chapter of Fighting Contest. My god I think it has been ages since I updated this one but you know me, slow with ideas but I'm good now, don't worry. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews so I hope you'll like this chapter.

0

Fighting Contest

Chapter 10

0

Once they got back to the Pokémon center, Yugi and Yami climbed off the boat. Yami brought Astral back into his pokeball while they waited for Suicune. After he placed the boat back into port, they walked into the center and got ready for bed. Yugi woke up Diamond so she can let Suicune rest in his pokeball. "Thanks for letting me borrow him for today, it was wonderful." Yugi said as he pat Suicune's back.

"I'm glad your night was wonderful. Are you planning on telling us what happened tomorrow?" she asked with a small grin. He blushed lightly. "Maybe." he replied and she laughed softly before she took out Suicune's pokeball and let him back inside to rest before she went back to bed, bidding Yugi goodnight.

He prepared for bed before he quietly walked over to the bunk Yami and Aqua shared and slipped in beside him. Yami woke up silently and looked down to him before smiling, wrapping his arms around him and lied back down, feeling Yugi snuggle closer to him.

_'I can't think of anyone better to spend my days with. You complete me, Yugi.'_ he thought before his mind went to rest.

0

Later in the night, Annie and Oakley were jumping across rooftops, on their way to the Pokémon center. They were watching them as they came back from their little trip through the waterways and were glad they were able to catch them as they were retiring for the night.

"This should make things easier for us now that we know where those trainers are. Make sure you get all their pokeballs. Who knows what kind of strong Pokémon they may have." Oakley said. Annie nodded and they soon made their way into the center and over to their rooms.

0

Latios felt that something was wrong and came out from his pokeball to examine what the disturbance could be. He left out the room and looked around some more before he heard quiet footsteps. He followed the sound until he came up to Jou and Malik's shared room and saw someone trying to enter.

He crooned lowly to catch their attention. "Well looky here. Latios came and showed himself." Annie said. "Well, why are we waiting here for, let's capture him. Ariados, go." Oakley said.

"Go Espeon." Annie said, sending out the psychic Pokémon. Latios prepared himself for the battle. "Ariados, use String Shot." Oakley said. The bug Pokémon nodded and shot out a string of webbing that, if connected, will slow Latios down. "Espeon, prepare to use Psybeam." Annie said and Espeon prepared to do as her trainer said.

Latios dodged the String Shot and countered with Icy Wind, slowing Ariados down but was hit by Espeon's Psybeam that she launched when he was unaware. "This should be easy. He can't possibly handle a two on one battle." Oakley said. "Yeah, I know." Annie said.

"Now Ariados, use Poison Sting!" Oakley ordered.

"And Espeon, use Psychic with his Poison Sting!" Annie called.

The two Pokémon shot out their attacks but Latios was prepared for it and used Protect. The attacks bounced off easily and Latios used Luster Purge on the two Pokémon. Espeon jumped in front of Ariados and blocked his Luster Purge with Protect and Ariados used another Poison Sting on the unaware Pokémon.

He was hit and fell to the ground, now poisoned. He growled lightly as he tried to get back up but couldn't. "Espeon, use Hyper Beam on him and make sure he can't get back up or struggle." Annie told her and she nodded, charging up her Hyper Beam.

Latios tried to get up once again but was too weakened so he used Refresh to cure the poison and got up but wasn't quick enough as Espeon launched her Hyper Beam attack, hitting Latios hard and knocked him unconscious. They brought back their Pokémon and turned to him.

"My, he's a strong Pokémon. I say we just take him and come back for the others. Remember, we still need to find the Soul Dew and we already have one thing we need to unlock the defense mechanism." Oakley said as she threw a net over the other Pokémon and was soon dragged out of the Pokémon center.

0

The next morning, Yami woke up and felt that something was wrong. He looked down to the chain that held Latios' pokeball and found it was open but no sign of him. _'Oh no, he must've sensed something but whatever it was had the best of him.'_ he thought as he got up without waking Yugi and woke up Aqua. He turned to him, rubbing his eyes.

"What is it, Yami?" he asked tiredly. "Latios went missing. Someone came here last night and probably defeated him in battle, taking him afterwards. We need to find him before they learn of the secret to Alto Mare." Yami said and Aqua jumped down from his bed, nodding.

"Come on out, Latias." he said and said Pokémon came out, looking to him. "We need you to find Latios. He's gone and we need to see who has him." Aqua said and she nodded as she tried to find him since he could still be unconscious.

Yugi woke up to voices and looked to them. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Latios was taken by someone last night and we need to find him before whoever has him learns of the Soul Dew and the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare." Yami explained and Yugi sat up, shocked.

"Oh no. Should I wake my friends and see if they can help?" he asked. "Yes, we'll probably need all the help we can get since Alto Mare is a pretty big city and who knows where those thieves could've gone." Yami said before Latias' eyes started to glow and they were given a brief look of Latios' location before the scene went blank and Latias crooned sadly. Yugi walked over to her and took her claw. "Don't worry, we'll find him." Yugi said reassuringly and she smiled as she picked up the small trainer and held him.

"Latias, why don't you go with him to wake the others while we get ready?" Aqua said and she nodded before leaving out the room with Yugi resting in her arms.

0

Once everyone was awake and dressed, they all met in the commons. "So, what's the plan?" Seto asked. "Latias, show them what you saw earlier." Yami said and she nodded as she showed them the memory of Latios' location from what he could see.

"This is where Latios' is supposedly located and it's somewhere in Alto Mare. We need to search every nook and cranny of this city. If these thieves knew of the DMA (Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare) then we'll be in for some trouble." Yami said and they nodded.

They all took the Pokémon they were going to use before leaving in grouped pairs.

0

Diamond and Crimson flew overhead, looking around silently. "Do you think we'll be able to find him?" Diamond asked. "I hope so. Latios is a very important Pokémon to Yami next to all others. He cared for all those Pokémon he has ever since he started and look how they became. He never want to lose any of them to the forces of evil." Crimson said and she nodded. "Well then we better find him then." Diamond said as Lugia flew over the city with Crimson trailing behind her.

0

Yami, Aqua and Yugi were riding on Atra, Arcane and Rathian's backs as they traveled through the city. "Do you think we'll find him?" Yugi asked. I'm sure we will. I'm not going to let Latios be used for anything evil." Yami said. "Maybe Celebi can help in some way. What do you think?" he questioned.

"Maybe she can. Bring her out and we can see." Aqua said and he did so. She stretched lightly before turning to her trainer. /Is something wrong, Yugi-kun?/ she asked. "Latios was taken last night and we need to find him quickly. He gave us an area but we are not sure of where it could be. Do you think you can help?" Yugi asked.

/Of course! I'm willing to help anytime! You know that, Yugi-kun. Just give me the image he gave to you and I should be able to pinpoint it easily!/ Celebi said. Aqua brought out Latias and Celebi placed her small hands upon her forehead and concentrated. It was a few minutes before she removed her hands and looked to them.

/I think I know where he is now. I was able to get the image she gotten from him along with a rough view of Alto Mare when she came out to explore sometime yesterday. Follow me./ she said and flew off.

They followed her, anxious that they will be able to get to Latios in time.

0

Annie and Oakley were now in the secret area where the Soul Dew was located, trying to find it now. "It should be in here somewhere." Oakley said as they looked around. Annie walked over to the small pool and she saw the shimmering jewel that was the Soul Dew.

"I found it!" Annie cheered and Oakley walked over to where she stood. "Alright then, let's get it out and get out of here so we can see about that defense mechanism." Oakley said and she nodded as she made a move to take it out but it was stuck.

She tried a few more times and before she could pull it out of the water, she heard the sound of an attack coming and they both jumped out of the way to avoid a Hidden Power attack. They looked back to see Yami and Yugi standing there with their Pokémon ready for battle, Latias and Celebi standing behind them.

"Alright you two, all I want is Latios back and we won't have to battle you." Yami demanded as he stepped forward. "Sorry, kid, but Latios is ours now. He's essential to our plan." Oakley said.

"But if a battle is what you want then we'll gladly do so." Annie said. "Fine then, it'll be two on two and I would like it if Yugi was my partner." Yami said, looking back to him and he nodded. "Fine by me. Ariados, come on out." Oakley said.

"You too, Espeon." Annie called. The two Pokémon came out, ready for battle. "Let's just show you a true battle with legendary strength. Registeel, I summon you." Yami said, sending out the large steel Pokémon. "Wow, I never saw him before." Yugi said.

"Because he's one out of three secret Regi Pokémon. There's also Regirock and Regice which Crimson and Marik have. Now go ahead and show these two that legendary Pokémon shouldn't be used for evil purposes." Aqua said and he nodded.

"Entei, come out and help us win this battle for Latios' sake." Yugi said as he sent out the strong fire Pokémon. Entei looked to him and nodded. /Your wish is my command, little master./ he said before turning back to Annie and Oakley.

"Hmm, so there was even stronger Pokémon there like we thought. Well then let make this battle a little wager. If we win, we get Entei, Celebi, Latias and Registeel and if you win, we'll give back Latios." Oakley said.

"Fine and these Pokémon heard every word so if you try to back out and run, they'll be there to stop you." Yami said. "Ok then. Ariados, let's start this battle with a little Scary Face." Oakley said and Ariados did so. "Entei, use Dig." Yugi said and said Pokémon dug underground to avoid the look.

"Registeel, hit Ariados with Metal Claw and then use Mega Punch on Espeon." Yami said as the large Pokémon moved quite fast towards Ariados, slashing at him which threw off his Scary Face attack before turning and punching towards Espeon. "Espeon! Dodge and use Psychic." Annie called. Espeon dodged the attack but before she could even use Psychic, Entei burst out from underground and tackled her.

"No! Espeon!" Annie said in terror as she watched her Pokémon fly a good distance. "Great, Entei. Now focus your attention on Ariados and prepare to use Flamethrower." Yugi said and he nodded. "Registeel, help Entei by using Lock-On." Yami said and he did so, now making it easier for them to hit Ariados. "Not on my watch. Ariados, use Double Team." Oakley called and he now became many copies of himself, Oakley thinking that he won't be able to be hit even with Lock-on.

"You must really think he wouldn't be hit, don't you. Yugi, if you will." Yami said. He nodded. "Entei, unleash your Flamethrower." he said and Entei let out the large stream of fire and it curved, hitting the real Ariados right on the mark. He flew back with a cry and landed, burn marks all over his form. "No, Ariados." Oakley said softly.

"Both are unable to battle, winners of this match is Yami and Yugi." Aqua called. Annie and Oakley brought back their Pokémon before looking to them. "Fine, you won so you can have Latios back but don't think we won't be back to take all of your Pokémon." Oakley said before the ran off, leaving Latios still tangled in the net and the Soul Dew in its resting place in the pool.

Entei walked over and tore of the net from his still unconscious form and Yami took his pokeball, bringing him back so he could rest and regain his energy.

Yugi walked over to him. "Now what are we going to do? With them coming after us, we would have no choice but to go somewhere else." Yugi murmured. "I know but this time, we're not going to hide Yugi. We're going to face them head on. I think it's about time we take down Team Rocket, Team Magma and Team Wave for good so they'll stop going after other trainers' Pokémon for their own gain." Yami said and he nodded.

"Then we should train. I want Shadow and Kyu to be in top shape for when we go against them so I won't have to rely on Celebi or Entei too often." Yugi said as Entei walked over to him.

/Wise choice, little trainer. We will still be here by your side along with many other legendary Pokémon that could still be out in the world just waiting for the time to come. I know they will do everything to help you and your friends./ Entei said.

"Thanks, Entei. You can return back to your pokeball now if you wish. You too, Celebi." Yugi said. /I'll stay out to make sure no others will come./ Entei said once more. /I'll head back into mine, Yugi-kun! I hope your Pokémon become very strong!/ She said excitedly before Yugi let her return back to her pokeball.

"Yami, do you think I'll still be able to enter in contests during our fights with the teams? I still want to prove that Anzu isn't always a winner." Yugi questioned as he brought out Shadow and Kyu. "Of course, we are here to watch over you Yugi and so are your friends. You can still do whatever you want and we won't let any teams come across you for Entei or Celebi." Aqua spoke as he brought out Mishun and Desher for battle. Yami the remembered something and took out a stone from his pocket. He walked over to Yugi and placed it into his hands.

"Use this on Kyu when she's ready." Yami said before walking out of the way so the battle can start. He looked to the stone and saw it was a Fire Stone so Kyu can evolve into Ninetales. "Thanks, Yami." he said before he got ready for battle with his two Pokémon.

0

In another part of the world, a glowing ball of soft, pink light was floating through the air, looking around as if trying to locate something. It came over Alto Mare a while later and stopped.

"Mew?" The little ball spoke thoughtfully before smiling and flew down towards the city, finding its target. Our young trainer, Yugi Motou.

0

Zypher: And that the end for this chapter. Now Yugi will be having a third legendary helper, the adorable Mew. You all know that Mew is perfect for him. Anyways, I hoped you all enjoy this installment and I'll get working on with the next chapter since I know you are all waiting for Yugi's next Pokémon contest (this time I'll have it following the same idea from the show, which me don't own) so be ready for some more Team butt kicking and Kyu's first debut in a contest as the illusive Ninetales. See you soon.


	11. Kyu's Debut

Zypher: And here we are with the next, extremely long awaited chapter of Fighting Contest. Glad you all enjoy the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy Kyu's debut in her first contest (now following the same rules as the ones in the anime).

**Note: Most of the Pokémon's names been changed so look back into previous chapters for their new names.**

0

Fighting Contest

Chapter 11

0

After battling with Aqua for a while, Yugi did some solo training with Kyu, training her well in learning beautiful moves for her chance in the beauty contest. He also had Atra out who was currently getting groomed by Yami. Aqua walked over to Yugi, smiling as he watched the display of Kyu's Will-o-wisp. "She's doing well. I'm sure that she will do superbly in the contest." Aqua said and Yugi smiled up to him. "I hope she does. I know of Ninetales to be a beautiful Pokémon next to Arcanine and having both as one of my Pokémon makes me very happy and more determined to one day be in the Grand Festival."

Aqua smiled softly, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder and pulled him close. "And both me and Yami know you will soon be there. With those two and us helping you, you will get to the Grand Festival and win." Yugi smiled to him, nodding before he continued to train with Kyu. After Yami finished grooming Atra, he too trained the Pokémon for the next contest.

0

Later that night, they were all asleep when the pink ball of light made its way to the Pokémon center. "Mew?" It questioned gently before teleporting through the walls and made its way to where Yami, Yugi and Aqua slept. The glow disappeared, revealing the smaller Pokémon within and she smiled as she descended beside the bed and gently tugged on Yugi's shirt.

He murmured something softly and pulled away, snuggling closer to Yami's side. "Mew?" she spoke again, tugging at his shirt once more. Yugi didn't respond and Mew continued to do so until Yugi finally stirred. "What is it?" he said, rubbing his eyes. He looked up to the floating Pokémon but still wasn't able to recognize Mew through sleep filled eyes.

"Mew?"

Yugi's sight finally cleared and he gasped when he saw exactly who was sitting before him. He shook Yami's side and he grumbled something before waking up and turning to Yugi. "What is it, Yugi? It's late." he said before he saw the other Pokémon and gasped. "Mew? Whatever could it be doing here?" he questioned as he sat up. "I-I don't know. Mew was here and tugging at my shirt to wake me up. Do you think there was a reason it came here?" Yugi asked, looking to Yami. /Yes. I have come here to see you, Yugi./ A womanly voice with a hint of childlike delight spoke. They turned to look at Mew who smiled, watching Yugi.

"But why Yugi? You are a very rare Pokémon and surely there are other things you must attend to." Yami spoke. /Yes but my true intention was to come here and help Yugi who will soon destroy the whims of Team Rocket, Team Wave and Team Magma./ she replied. "So, you're asking to join on my team of Pokémon so when the time comes, you can help me defeat the teams for good?" Yugi asked. Mew nodded and Yugi nodded before turning to Yami for reassurance.

"I think will be a good opportunity, Yugi. Only so many people have the chance to see Mew but to actually have her as part of a Pokémon team is even rarer. The appearance of Entei, Celebi and Mew must be fate and destiny has chosen your path."

/He is right. Your life isn't to be a simple trainer but to become greater than no other. You are the one that will change life of all Pokémon and Pokémon trainers everywhere. By disassembling the syndicates that torment and capture Pokémon for their own personal gain is something no ordinary trainer will do./ Mew spoke and Yugi nodded. "I guess so. If I'm the only thing that will keep Pokémon and trainers safe from them then I will do whatever I can to help." Yugi said and Mew nodded.

"Well, Yugi, it's late so we need to get back to sleep. Let Mew enter her pokeball and rest. She must've traveled a long ways to get here." Yami spoke and Yugi nodded as he stood, walking over to his pack and pulled out an extra pokeball and Mew entered the pokeball willingly. Yugi smiled to the ball holding his new Pokémon before placing it in the pack and returned to bed.

0

The next day, Yugi told them about Mew's arrival and his role now to save every trainer and Pokémon and Diamond nodded in satisfaction. "You have a big responsibility now, Yugi. And we all will be behind you all the way." she said and Yugi thanked her. "So, what will we do now?" Malik asked. "Well, after Annie and Oakley's appearance, we should try for somewhere else but returning to Kanto or Johto will result in Team Rocket and Anzu coming for us and Hoenn will have Team Wave and Magma waiting for Diamond to try and claim either Groudon or Kyogre." Crimson spoke.

"Well, we will encounter them sooner or later so I suggest that we continue on our way and fight whenever it's needed." Yami said before turning to Yugi. "But first, do you think Kyu is ready for her first debut? If you believe so, we'll head back to Verdanturf so we can enter her for the Normal rank contest and then head for Fallarbor to prepare for the Super rank contest." Yugi nodded. "Ok, that's sounds alright."

"I'll meet you guys up there later. I have something I need to do." Aqua spoke before calling out Venetus and was on his way. "I wonder..." Yami pondered before he and the others brought out their traveling Pokémon and was on their way back to Verdanturf Town.

0

"So, Anzu, you have failed in capturing Groudon." Maxie spoke. "Hey, I was close. If Yami didn't protect them, I would have captured her." Anzu retorted although she knew mentally that she didn't stand a chance against Diamond's legendary Pokémon roster. "Or so you should. I know about her other Pokémon, the legendary ones and only great forces could defeat them without problems. The only chance you have of capturing her is when she's alone. If you can do that, then bring her to me." concluded Maxie and she nodded before she was dismissed.

_'Well, that little mission will have to wait. If I know that little runt, Yugi, he'll be heading for the next level for the contest thanks to Yami and Aqua and I'll stop him there and now.'_ she thought as she left from the hideout and had her Fearow fly her down to Fallarbor.

0

Once they got to Verdanturf, most of the group split up to either train for upcoming battles or rest at the Pokémon center. Yugi, Yami and Diamond headed for the building where the next contest would be held a day from today. "So, are you ready for this contest with Kyu?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded and he brought out the pokeball holding said Pokémon and released her. Kyu yipped softly as she looked up to her master. Yugi took the Fire Stone from his pocket and placed it down beside Kyu.

It didn't take long before the stone started to glow and Kyu evolved into a beautiful Ninetales. She mewled softly as she stood, walking over to Yugi and nuzzled his side gently. He smiled, stroking the tuff of fur on her head before walking inside to register for the contest the next day. Inside, another was already registering, decked out in an outfit that resembled a Cacturne.

"Great, not him." Yami whispered and Yugi looked up to him. "What's wrong, Yami? Who's he?" questioned the smaller. "That's Harley. A real pain when it comes to contests. He thinks he's the greatest but when someone gets ahead of him, he'll do whatever he can to stop it from happening." Yami explained. "During my starting years as a Pokémon coordinator, he got me with a few of his tricks but I still made it to what I am today."

Hearing the voice, the other male turned and smiled brightly. "Oh, it's so good to see you again, Yami!" he said as he sauntered over to them. "So, the great Pokémon coordinator coming to join another contest and start anew I presume?" he questioned, a hint of malice in his voice towards the other. "That's none of your concern." Yami spoke before leading Yugi over to the counter and register him in. "Oh, I see. The kid's entering in the contest."

Harley walked over to them and looked to Kyu and snorted. "Hah, although she's beautiful, she'll never stand up in this contest. Even if it is the easiest. I'm telling you right now, kid, just give up now." Harley said before laughing.

"Oh shut up already! You're worse than Anzu!" Diamond hissed as she walked over to the other who turned to face her. "Oh really? At least I don't flaunt around my Pokémon. I just come here to win and become top coordinator and I'm not letting anyone, not the kid, not Anzu, not even Yami here, stop me from that." Diamond snickered which earned her a glare from Harley.

"I don't believe it. Tell me this, do you remember the last contest held here in which a black Arcanine won with dazzling moves?" Harley nodded. "My friend here that you dubbed 'kid' won that contest." she said smugly and Harley gaped before looking to Yugi. "You, a little kid like **_you_**, won that contest with that rare colored Arcanine! I won't believe it!" he shrilled.

"Then you better start believing now. Yugi, show him Atra." Yugi nodded and took out the pokeball, tossing it and in a bout of light and sparkles, Atra appeared before Harley. "I...I can't believe it..." he whispered as he looked upon the great Pokémon. Atra snorted softly as he glanced to Harley before turning to Yugi and started to lick his cheek softly. Yugi laughed softly, patting Atra's head before letting him return back into his pokeball. "And there's Atra's for you. And for a reminder, I'm 16, not a kid. Look like it but I'm not one." Yugi said and once the registration was completed he and Yami walked over to the berry machines to mix berries for Kyu.

Diamond looked to Harley and seeing as he was still gaping in either awe, shock, surprise or anger, she didn't know, she left him alone, bringing out the Ultra ball holding Raikou. She released the Pokémon and he gave a snort, glad to be free for the moment and turned to Diamond with a questioning gleam in his eyes. "Fancy a run around the surrounding area?" He nodded and she climbed upon his back, Raikou restraining sparks of electricity from shocking her before dashing off, giving a bark that sounded like thunder and rattled the windows of surrounding buildings in the small town.

"Guess, that was Diamond and Raikou." Yami hummed and Harley, even from his distance, heard him and gaped even more as he ran outside and saw the backs of Diamond and Raikou leaving towards the nearby route into Verdanturf._ 'She has the legendary beast Raikou? Only so many are able to see him much lest capture him.'_ he thought before realizing that the name spoke was Diamond. _'So she's Diamond, the only trainer that risked tooth and nail capturing all the legendary Pokémon.'_ He then gave off a sinister smirk. _'Maybe I need to acquaint myself with Yami's new friends this time.'_

0

Venetus landed on the lip of a cave far from the shores of Mossdeep City and Aqua climbed off. He stroked Venetus' slim neck before letting him return to his pokeball. He walked into the cave and it darkened for a good few meters or so before torches lit up the rest of the way, leading into a large cavern where an ancient Pokémon slept soundly.

_'It's been a while, Ruka, but now you will have a new trainer to share company with.'_ he thought as he walked over to the sleeping Pokémon and removed his pack. Reaching in, he pulled out a yellow fruit and placed the pack onto his back once more before whistling. The great Pokémon gave a croon as green eyes opened to look to Aqua. The ancient crooned again with a happy tone as he sat up and Aqua walked over to him, petting his head lightly.

"Hello to you as well, Ruka. You've been well, right?" The Pokémon nodded and Aqua held up the fruit. The Pokémon took it, munching quietly as Aqua patted its slim neck. "Well, I think it's time you get some more freedom. You're coming with me and I'm letting you go with a special friend of mine." Ruka crooned sadly and Aqua stroked his neck again.

"I know. We've been through a lot together but having someone like you will also help greatly. I'm going to miss you but my heart's at ease with him as your new trainer." Ruka nodded and licked Aqua's cheek lightly and Aqua gave one final pat of the Pokémon's neck before climbing onto his back. "Let's get going, to Verdanturf." Ruka gave a loud cry before leaping up, quickly gaining air as it glided through the tunnel leading to the cavern, the gusts from his wings blowing out the torches and leaving the cave dark and uninhabited by the ancient Pokémon.

0

After feeding Kyu enough blue pokeblocks to up her beauty stats, Yami left Yugi alone to go and train with his Pokémon for a while. Yugi relaxed himself by the wall of the contest building, Kyu's head within his lap as he stroked the plush fur on her head and down her neck. "I hope we do well, Kyu. Atra made it through his first contest well and I hope you'll do the same." Kyu yipped softly, looking to him with shining eyes that held deep within the burning fire of battle and reached up to lick him softly. Yugi smiled and continued to stroke Kyu's head, unaware who watched not far from them.

Harley was keeping himself hidden, watching Yugi silently. _'He looks like the perfect target. Just befriend him and everything should run smoothly until I meet with this Diamond character and see her legendary Pokémon.'_ Harley thought and then remembered the risks of Yami being around and putting negative thoughts into Yugi's head about him. "Then I just got to prove I'm not as bad as he thinks." he spoke as he walked out and over to Yugi. Kyu looked up and started growling slightly and Yugi turned to see Harley walking over. "What do you want?" he questioned, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh nothing. Just want to know you a little more. You do have a beautiful Ninetales." Harley said and Yugi snorted. "Yeah right. You're only saying that just to get on my good side. Yami told me everything about you and you're still sore about what happen and few years back with a girl named May. You tried these very same tricks with her just to screw her up when it comes to her time in the contests." Yugi said as he stood, Kyu joining him.

"So if you don't mind, I don't want my time in the contest to be sabotaged either." Yugi started to walk off before turning back. "And I know you must've heard Raikou's bark too so don't plan on messing with Diamond either." After saying that, Yugi continued on his trail towards Route 117 to find either Yami or Diamond and practice Kyu's techniques for the contest.

Harley bit his bottom lip angrily. _'Trying to figure me out so quickly, huh? I'll show you. Yami may be right but this time, I'm going to make sure my tricks to keep you from being top coordinator will work without fail. No matter who you have around you.'_

0

Soon, Ruka and Aqua were over the route towards Verdanturf and Aqua spotted Yugi walking with Kyu. "Down there, Ruka." He nodded and soon glided down towards where Yugi and Kyu were. Ruka gave a cry and Yugi turned to them. "Oh wow, is that really what I think it is?" Yugi asked as Ruka landed and Aqua leapt off his back. "Why don't you see for yourself?" Aqua said with a grin, patting Ruka's side. Yugi pulled out his pokedex and opened it, scanning Ruka.

/Aerodactyl, the fossil Pokémon. This vicious Pokémon is said to have flown in ancient skies while shrieking high-pitched cries./ The item responded and Yugi looked to the Pokémon in amazement.

"It is true. You actually have a resurrected Aerodactyl. How'd you get him?" Aqua chuckled, taking the pack from his back and opened it, grabbing some of Ruka's favorite food. "When Yami and I traveled around, Yami went to fight with Brock and I just looked around when I came to the Pewter Museum. I looked around a bit before spotting the Old Amber that a scientist was researching in the far room.

"I left the museum and headed into the building and talked with the scientist. He asked if I was traveling and I told him yes so he gave me the amber to take to Cinnabar Island. Once we got there after the previous gym battles, I took the amber to the Pokémon lab and had Ruka reborn. I let the scientist study him then flew him back to Pewter City to talk with the scientist that gave me the amber and he said I could keep him now that he had more to study about ancient Pokémon and the chance to resurrect them from fossils.

"So after we beat the Elite Four in Kanto, we went to Johto, fought the gym leaders there, defeated the Elite Four a second time and then headed to Hoenn where I left Ruka in a cave in a far location from civilization since then, my Pokémon weren't at their best so I thought that I wouldn't stand a chance if Team Rocket learned about him. Of course, compared to the size of an actual Aerodactyl, I think Ruka takes the cake by being slightly larger than one." Aqua finished and Yugi was enamored by the story, looking to Ruka who looked at him. Ruka stepped forward and scrutinize Yugi, green eyes filled with curiosity. Yugi watched him quietly before turning to Aqua who stepped up beside him and held a piece of fruit to him. "Feed him this and he'll like you."

Yugi took the fruit and stepped over to Ruka, who murred softly, and held up the token of friendship. Ruka grinned and took the fruit, munching on it quietly before giving a cry of gratitude and nuzzled Yugi playfully. "At least he's friendly."

"At least until he gets into a battle." Aqua concluded before patting Yugi's shoulder. "But now, he will be your responsibility." Yugi looked up to him in surprise. "But why? I could never keep up with the raising you have done for him." Yugi said and Aqua waved his hand. "You think you may not but you have a bigger responsibility on your shoulders now and even with Mew, Celebi, Atra and Entei, they alone won't be able to help. You may just need us all to finish off these organizations and both Yami and I will offer whatever strong Pokémon we have to help you."

Aqua handed him Ruka's ultra ball and Yugi took it, Ruka nuzzling and nipping at his hair lightly. "Thank you, Aqua. Really, I can't thank you both so much for this. For being there for me, for actually returning my love for you, for everything so far." Yugi whispered. Aqua smiled and took the Ultra ball from Yugi, letting Ruka return to rest before leaning down and kissed him softly.

"We will do anything for you, Yugi. Anything." he whispered once he broke the contact. Yugi smiled up to him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, burying his face into his shirt. Aqua returned the gesture before suggesting they start with Kyu's techniques before it got late.

0

In a small field off the trail, Diamond sat, resting against Raikou's side. Raikou was purring softly, his side rumbling at the deep, continuous purr and soothing Diamond as she relaxed more. "So, what are your thoughts about Yugi's future? Especially with him taking on such a big responsibility of taking down the three biggest crime organizations." Raikou gave a soft bark of success and Diamond nodded.

"I thought so too. I just hope that he or his Pokémon don't get hurt when the time comes to defeat them and disband them for good." Raikou nodded. Up above, Team Rocket's hot air balloon happened to be floating over where they were, getting back onto their feet after their latest defeat.

"Well, this is a problem. After our little flight from last time, it will take forever to find that twerp with the Entei." James spoke as they looked over the edge of the basket to find anything of interest below that would appease to Giovanni. "We'll find him. It won't take long. I'm sure of it." Jessie replied before spotting Diamond and Raikou. "Wait, there's something even better! The legendary thunder beast, Raikou!"

"What?!" Meowth jumped up and looked down as well before nodding. "Indeed it is! Raikou will definitely appease the boss!" he said before jumping back down and looked to Jessie and James. "But we will have to do this with extreme caution. Something as powerful as Raikou won't be captured easily." he said as they nodded as they waited for the balloon to pass over them before landing and collected whatever gear they though would be applicable to getting the gold and started making their way toward Diamond and Raikou.

They were still resting peacefully, unaware of what was coming toward them until a net was thrown over them and Diamond jumped up in shock.

"Hey, what gives!" she hissed as she heard a laugh and turned to see Jessie, James and Meowth appear from wherever they hid. "You have a strong looking Pokémon there. Not to mention it's a legendary. So we'll be taking it off your hands now." Jessie spoke and Diamond snorted. "Not on your life." She turned to look at Raikou as he nodded, raising sharp claws and tore the net apart before standing.

Jessie gulped and looked to Meowth. "What now?" she growled. "You're lucky I plan for things like this." Meowth spoke, bringing out a switch and pressed a button. Soon, a rumble passed over the ground before a large machine came out and the three rocket members dashed within the confines of the machine.

"Now, let's capture that Raikou!" Meowth called and they nodded as one of the robotic arms shot out to grab Raikou. "Raikou! Thunder!" Diamond called and Raikou gave a bark as electricity coursed over his body before letting out the powerful attack towards the machine but even as strong as it was, it bounced off harmlessly. Jessie laughed as she looked down to them.

"Sorry kid, but these machine's thunder proof!" Diamond growled and looked to Raikou. "Let's try Headbutt." He nodded and surged forward before leaping from the ground. The robotic arms shot out again and Raikou dodged them in the air before sending a forceful blow that made the machine stumble. Raikou landed back on his feet and waited for the next command.

Of course, they weren't expecting an arm to shoot out so Raikou was grabbed before Diamond could tell him to dodge. "Oh no! Raikou!" she called. Raikou growled and roared angrily, sending out bolts of electricity but due to the machine's resistance, the attacks didn't harm it. "We got a Raikou! We got a Raikou!" The three chanted and Diamond sneered. "Not for long." She reached to her belt and grabbed two other pokeballs and tossed them. "Let's go, Articuno and Moltres!" The three members looked on in shock as the two legendary birds came onto the field.

"She even has Moltres and Articuno! I think we hit the mother-load of rare Pokémon!" Meowth spoke and they nodded in agreement. "So let forget capturing them individually! Let's capture her instead!" Jessie said as another arm came out, aiming for Diamond. Articuno gave out an angered cry as she shot out an Ice Beam, freezing the arm aiming for Diamond and with a Drill Peck from Moltres, destroyed it. The team of three froze and knew they weren't going to claim the stock of rare Pokémon from Diamond so easily.

Diamond smiled as the two birds flew to either side of her. "Thanks, you two. Now, go and save Raikou." They nodded and they flew towards the machine. "Great! Meowth, do something!" Jessie squawked. "I'm on it!" he said as he pressed a button and two missiles shot out, aiming for the two Pokémon. Moltres let loose a Flamethrower and Articuno with another Ice Beam, destroying the two projectiles before reaching the arm holding Raikou and with a simultaneous Drill Peck, destroyed that arm and Raikou was set free.

"NO!" The three shouted as the three legendaries dashed away from the machine.

Diamond grinned as she looked to them. "Now, let me give you a free lesson. You can't stand a chance against me as long as I have the legendaries on my side and ready to help when I need them most." she said and the three in the machine gulped, preparing for the worse.

"Moltres, Heat Wave!"

Moltres gave a cry and let loose the powerful flame attack, heating up the machine greatly and Jessie, James and Meowth hopped around due to the intensity of the metal surrounding them.

"Articuno, Sheer Cold!"

Articuno flapped her wings, sending gust after gust of freezing wind, turning everything the winds touched to ice. The machine cooled down before freezing up and Diamond smirked as Raikou stepped up for the final attack.

"Now, Raikou. Send them off with Hyper Beam!" Raikou roared, sounding like thunder as he gathered the energy to release the attack. The rocket members panicked, even if they were frozen stiff and eyes widened as Raikou released the beam towards them. It broke through the ice and the chest plate of the machine, causing it to explode and soon, they were flying off once again.

"And that should teach them not to mess with me." she concluded before turning to Raikou. "Are you alright, Raikou?" she questioned and Raikou nodded, walking over to her and nuzzling her side and she smiled, stroking his head. She then looked up to Moltres and Articuno and thanked them before letting them return to the pokeballs to rest.

"How about we head back now. If Team Rocket's around, who know who else will show up." Raikou nodded again and she mounted onto his back before they started on their way back to Verdanturf.

0

It was sunset before Aqua decided it was time to head back to the town but Yugi insisted they stay out just for a while longer. He let Kyu return to her pokeball before sitting down next to Aqua who was resting beside a nearby tree. He cuddled up close to him, head resting upon his chest and eyes closed in content. "Do you think I'll do well in the contest tomorrow, Aqua?" Yugi asked softly. "I'm sure you will. You practiced hard and Kyu is turning out beautifully so there should be no trouble tomorrow."

"Well, there may be a little trouble." Aqua looked down to him when he heard this.

"What do you mean trouble?" Yugi gave a soft sigh.

"Do you remember a coordinator named Harley?"

Aqua hissed. "Yes, I do. A pain in the ass he is."

"Well, he was there when I was registering and I can tell from what Yami told me that he'll be trying to mess me up in the contest tomorrow and I worry that he may actually harm Kyu."

Aqua wrapped his arms around him, stroking his back. "Don't worry. We'll be there and we'll keep a sharp eye on him. He won't harm a hair on you or Kyu." Yugi smiled and returned the hug, placing a soft kiss upon his cheek. "Thanks, Aqua. You and Yami along with my friends, your friends and family are the only things I could count on in my journey as a Pokémon coordinator, trainer and soon to be hero of the world." Yugi whispered. As the sun set upon the quiet route, Aqua and Yugi shared one last kiss before they headed back to Verdanturf to eat and rest up for the next day.

Later that night, Raikou and Atra kept watch over the group, Diamond telling them about Team Rocket's show when she was with Raikou earlier and wanted to take precautions just in case they came back for another pass, especially to capture Diamond for the legendary Pokémon. As the minutes went by, Yugi tossed and turned in his sleep before he just sat there, wide awake.

"I just can't get to sleep. Maybe it's fear for the upcoming contest, especially the Super rank one in Fallarbor." he whispered softly to himself. He ran a hand through tri-colored locks as he stood from the bed he shared with Yami and looked outside. The only light within the small town were that of the Pokémon center and the poke mart that was open for any late night trainers traveling by. He gave another sigh and jumped when he felt a wet nose pressed against his arm. He turned to see Atra standing there and he smiled softly. "Hey there, Atra." he whispered, scratching the large Pokémon behind the ear fondly.

Atra gave a small whimper, nudging him slightly and Yugi sighed once again. "I guess you're worried about why I'm awake so late at night. Well, I guess you can say I'm a little afraid of this contest. I did fine in the last one but this may be a whole lot different. I probably only won the last contest because you had a rare coloring for a coat compared to the common Arcanine and that amazed people more than the appeals."

"Now, now. Don't say that, little one. A rare coloring doesn't make the show. Is how well you take care of the Pokémon that is making the appearance." spoke Yami, looking over to them with glimmering crimson eyes. "Oh, Yami. I'm sorry if I woke you." Yugi said, turning to him. "It wasn't you speaking to Atra that woke me, it was the absence of you beside me that did." he said as he stood from the bed and walked over to him.

"Now what's all this about worrying about the contest? You'll do fine and both me and Aqua along with your friends will be there watching you."

"I know, Yami, but I just feel like I'm going to screw up. All that practice I did seems nothing compared to standing in front of a full stadium." Yugi continued to scratch Atra behind the ears as he spoke. "Yugi, we'll be there right beside you. Don't worry yourself to death. You will do fine and I'm sure that Kyu will work her hardest to help."

Atra gave a small bark and Yugi smiled to them both. "Thanks. I will do my best in tomorrow's contest and make both you and Aqua proud." Yami smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek softly before letting Atra return to guard duty as he and Yugi slipped back in bed to rest up some more before the contest.

0

The stadium was filled as people from Verdanturf and other towns and cities came to watch the normal rank Pokémon contest get underway. Yugi stood along with the other contestants and their Pokémon, Harley being one of them and watching Yugi intently from his spot in the group.

"Welcome one and all to the normal rank Pokémon contest! Today, we have many coordinators ready to strut their stuff and show what beauty their Pokémon can dish out for you audience members! Are you ready to see what they have in store for you?" the MC spoke and many people cheered, ready and waiting for the contest to start.

"Alright then! Let's get started and see who will win the Verdanturf contest ribbon!" she spoke once more as she moved off to the side of the stage and let the coordinators show off their Pokémon to the audience before starting their appeals.

From their spot, Yami, Aqua along with some of the other from the group of friends sat and watched as the appeals started, some of them dazzling over others. Harley and his Cacturne did an amazing display with the use of Pin Missile and Secret Power which impressed the judges along with a few members of the audience and he thought he had it in the bag up until Yugi came up with Kyu.

"Alright, Kyu. You ready?" She nodded and they started their routine. First, she started off with Will-o-Wisp, sending out a few of the ghostly fireballs to float in the air in a circle. Then, using the newly acquired Secret Power, she morphed the circle of flames into an upright hoop and jumped through, amazing people easily. She did this a few more time, increasing the number of flaming hoops after each time, adding aerial flips as she jumped through the hoops.

"Now, let's finish this off with your finale!" Yugi called and Kyu jumped high into the air, using Secret Power again to morph the flames into a spiraling staircase and leapt from each one before twirling in the air and let lose a Fire Blast towards the ground the flames resting there as the flames from the Will-o-Wisp circled around the fire-branded kanji. When she landed in the center, the flames splayed out, dissipating in a bout of glimmering cinders that made her coat glow and people cheered, amazed at the sight and Kyu's control over the flames.

"Such a wonderful display of Ninetales' fire and Secret Power! Give this young coordinator a hand for such a wonderful display grateful of such praise!" the MC said and people clapped and cheered, Yugi smiling as he and Kyu bowed before leaving the platform to get ready for the next round. "Now that was very cool. Yugi will have this ribbon in the bag after that appeal." Jou said and the others nodded.

Soon, the judges made their choices for the battle round and in there were Yugi and Harley along with two other coordinators. Yugi and Harley battled it out against one of the other two coordinators, winning easily and adding a display as they defeated them.

There was a ten minute recess before the final round with Yugi up against Harley for the ribbon and he met up with his friends outside in the hall. "You're doing well, Yugi. You shouldn't have problems against Harley but make sure you keep a close eye on him. He could be up to anything after that first round of appeals." Aqua spoke and Yugi nodded, petting Kyu's head lightly and she murred softly, nuzzling the petting hand. "I'll make sure of it. I can't bear to let her get hurt." He nodded and soon, Yugi went back into the room while the other headed back for the stands to watch the final round.

"Welcome back everyone! It's time to do the final round for the normal rank contest! Time to bring out our two finalists! First up, Yugi Motou and his Ninetales!" The two walked out, stepping up onto the stage and bowed before the audience. "And next, Harley and his Cacturne!" Harley and Cacturne walked in next, smiling brightly before turning to Yugi and giving him a dark look that just screamed he wasn't going to go easy on Yugi. "Are our judges ready?" The three judges nodded. "And are our coordinators ready?" They both nodded.

"Then let us start with the final round of the contest with the final battling round! And start!" she called before moving out the way to let them start, five minutes appearing on the timer on screen.

"I shall start. Cacturne, let start this off with Bullet Seed." Harley commanded and the cactus Pokémon let loose a flurry of seed bullets towards Kyu. "Kyu, counter with Flamethrower!" Yugi called and Kyu let loose the powerful blast, toasting the seeds before they could hit but didn't hit the desired target. "Hey, where'd Cacturne go?" he questioned when said Pokémon wasn't in sight anywhere.

"A little late to detect I should say. Cacturne, Faint Attack!" Kyu gave a yelp as she was hit, the other reappearing quickly to make the unexpected attack and causing Yugi to lose a few points. "Are you alright, Kyu?" Yugi asked and Kyu stood up once more and he smiled. "Great. Now, use Quick Attack and combine it with Iron Tail." Kyu started on the attack, speeding quickly towards Cacturne.

"Cacturne, use Needle Arm!" Harley called and Cacturne charged in as well, needles upon his arms growing as he prepared for the attack. "Jump but don't relent on the attack!" Kyu leapt up in the air, missing the Needle Arm attack by a hair and her tails glowed as she slammed the powerful steel attack upon Cacturne and sent him flying, causing Harley to lose a big chunk of his points bar.

"Oooohhh, you're going to pay for that!" Harley hissed and once Cacturne was standing again, he sent him off to attack with Pin Missile. "Kyu, dodge and get him with Flamethrower." Kyu moved off to the side with a twirl before letting the attack loose upon the unsuspecting Pokémon.

"Ouch, that must be a harsh one due to Cacturne's weakness against fire!" spoke the MC as Harley lost some more points. "Now, let finish this, Kyu! Fire Spin!" Kyu gathered the fire deep within herself before letting the attack loose, Cacturne being surrounded by the flames and screeching in agony as the flames burned him harshly.

Once the vortex of fire receded, Cacturne was left lying upon the ground, knocked out and Harley's points only a mere sliver. "And Cacturne is out of the game! And the winner of the normal rank Pokémon is Yugi Motou and his Ninetales! Congratulations!" the MC said. One of the judges walked up and presented Yugi the normal rank contest ribbon and Yugi smiled, taking the ribbon from him.

"You've done well, Mr. Motou. Great talent for a starting coordinator such as yourself. I hope to see more of that talent in future contests."

"You will. " Yugi spoke, smiling before he left the stage and passed the mourning Harley. When he was back outside, his friends congratulated him before they decided to leave and head for the next contest hall in Fallarbor to ready Atra for the next level of the contest.

0

Zypher: And that will be all for now. Yes, surprising visit of an Aerodactyl but I've been playing FireRed during the first half of writing this chapter and got one along the way. I just happened to name him Aqua and that's where this little plot twist of Aqua owning Aerodactyl appeared from -laughs- And another surprise with Harley showing up and I thought, since he always causing trouble for May, why not throw him in to try and cause trouble with Yugi. Adds more to the suspense in contest.

As for the contest itself, I have little knowledge on them except for what I just read on Wikipedia but if anyone can give me an episode name for one of the contest May was in during the anime, please tell me. I haven't been watching Pokémon for long to see exactly how the contest rounds go properly so if there are any changes I need to make, note it in your reviews. Anywho, hoped you all loved Kyu's debut in her first contest (and don't ask about the leaping on balls of flames. I had something planned with her using an attack called Flame Wheel but it wasn't in her move pool in any of the Pokémon games as I'd hoped but I may just go ahead and use it in a later contest) and now, I need to think of where to go from here.

-thinks- I can either do the next contest, have Yugi start on disbanding one of the syndicates, have some of the group start battling Gym leaders to test their strength or have one of the legendaries from the Sinnoh region appear and talk about a problem that's going on there with Team Galactic (have Pokémon Diamond now as I started writing the second portion of the chapter and I got enough info (and some great ideas to go along with it) to start a subplot within the Sinnoh region and it also has contests there so if you want to see Yugi or even Yami, Diamond or Aqua do some contests, they'll be able to there if you want to see it). So, tell me what you'd like to see and I'll get started on it. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter for all it's worth and I'll see you next time (whew, long A/N).


	12. Team Magma Base: Destroyed

A/N: Just going to skip on right to the chapter from here on out until I feel up to writing A/Ns again. I'll still write them if there's anything important that need to be said but that in itself is rare. Anyway, I thank you for enjoying the last chapter so here's the next for you.

0

Fighting Contest

Chapter 12

0

As they made their way to Fallarbor, Yugi was thinking. _'Maybe instead of doing these contests, I should focus more on what to do about the syndicates. I rather deal with them first before they actually succeed with what they had planned.'_ he thought before turning to Yami. "Yami, I have a better idea." he spoke and the other turned to him. "What's that?"

"Instead of preparing for the next contest, I rather train Kyu, Shadow and Urya." he replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to do that?"

"Because, I want to at least get rid of one of the syndicates before they cause more trouble. Preferably Team Wave or Team Magma so Diamond won't get hurt." Yugi said and he nodded. "Then train we shall. When we get to Fallarbor, we can head onto Route 114 and train there." Yugi nodded and they continued on their way towards the town.

0

Anzu sat in the Pokémon center, sipping at her iced tea as she impatiently waited for Yugi's arrival into Fallarbor. "Where is that brat? He should've been here by now. I would expect him to have come yesterday unless he finally gave up, knowing he'll never make it to the Grand Festival." She chuckled to herself at the thought. She soon heard the song-like call from Lugia and looked up, seeing the group heading pass the town and towards route 114.

"And there's my cue." she whispered as she stood, leaving the center and following behind them.

0

They landed and Yugi brought out the three Pokémon in need of training for the biggest fight they would possibly ever get into next to gym leader battles and going up against the Elite Four and Yami watched, monitoring each Pokémon's power as they trained. Diamond let Rayquaza from his Ultra ball and the Pokémon crooned as he leaned down to nuzzle his trainer. Diamond stroked his head fondly as she looked to the other, some training and other relaxing by the small river that passed by. She smiled as she saw Bakura and Ryou share a short kiss, Night and Aoi playfully splashing one another in the shallow water. Jou was training as well, giving Valvos, his Breloom and Kao, his Nidorino a short sprint across the nearby bridge and back.

Seto and Ruby were also training, having a mock battle with Nyui, Seto's Walrein, and Murai, Ruby's Tauros. Crimson walked over to Diamond's side and sat next to her. "Hey, Diamond." She turned to him and smiled. "Hey, Crimson. What are you up to?" she asked. "Not much. Everyone's pretty much training or relaxing and since I think my Pokémon can handle themselves against the teams, I'll settle for relaxing." he said, watching as Diamond playfully did a small hand game with the sky high Pokémon as she listened to what he had to say at the same time.

Rayquaza stopped for a moment, growling deeply and Diamond looked to him with worry. "What is it? Do you see something?" Rayquaza nodded before gathering energy for a Solarbeam. Once charged, he let loose the beam at the air, clipping the right wing of Anzu's Fearow and it gave a screeching cry as it landed, stumbling before coming to a stop.

"Curse you, Diamond." Anzu hissed as she leapt off her Fearow and pat its neck before turning to glare at them. Everyone halted what they were doing, returning her glare tenfold. "What do you want here? You know we hate having you around." Aqua snarled.

"I know but you all know I have a job to complete and it will be finished one way or another." she replied, bringing out two pokeballs. "Go Princess and Magcargo!" she called, the two Pokémon showing up onto the field.

"Hah! Those are no match for Rayquaza." Diamond looked up to the sky Pokémon. "Ready?" He nodded, giving another growl as he glared down at Anzu with angry gold eyes. "Don't count me out of this one, let's go, Fier!" His scarred Charizard appeared beside the great legendary, giving a snort as he breathed out soft pants of flames. "Princess, use Sing. Once they're asleep, use Flamethrower, Magcargo!" Anzu commanded and Wigglytuff started to sing.

"Fier, use Steel Wing on that Wigglytuff!" Crimson called and Fier roared as he flapped his wings twice before leaping into the air, zooming towards the singing Pokémon.

"Magcargo, stop him!"

"Rayquaza, Water Pulse!"

Rayquaza roared as he sent the strong water attack towards Magcargo, causing major damage to it because of its weakness. Fier connected with his Steel Wing, throwing Princess a good distance. "Bounce back and use Doubleslap!" Anzu called and Princess inflated her body, bouncing back from the ground and aimed for Fier, connecting her attack and slapping him repeatedly.

"Fier, use Dragon Claw!" Fier gave another roar, claws gleaming as he slashed at Princess who gave a cry. "Now, Iron Tail!" Fier's tail glowed with solid steel as he swung it at Princess, knocking towards a nearby cliff face. She was knocked unconscious after that blow and Magcargo was all Anzu had left. "Admit defeat and we'll send you off painlessly, or at least as painless as Rayquaza will make it." Diamond purred tauntingly, Rayquaza giving a somewhat evil grin toward the other.

"Not on your life. You're coming with me whether you like it or not." Anzu hissed, calling Fearow to her side and after recovering from the Solarbeam from before, landed beside her, cawing angrily toward Rayquaza who snorted.

"I got this." said Yugi as he stepped up, holding the pokeball. "Oh, this is a laugh! What are you going to do with your weak Pokémon?"

"You'll be surprised to see exactly who I have with me now." he whispered as he tossed the ball as Fier and Rayquaza backed off. "Come on out, Entei!" Anzu's eyes widened as she watched the legendary Pokémon appear before them. "How...how did you get him...?!" she screeched. "A little luck of finding him along a route I was on one day." Yugi replied, patting Entei's side who looked to him. /What is it you need, little one?/ he asked.

"Can you please get rid of her and her Pokémon? She's trying to capture Diamond to take Groudon to Team Magma." Yugi pleaded and Entei nodded. /My pleasure./ Yugi nodded as Entei turned to face their annoying adversary. "So what if you have Entei? He won't stop me. Go Magcargo, use Flamethrower and Fearow, use Drill Peck!" Anzu commanded and the two Pokémon charged for Entei, readying their attacks. "Entei, Fire Blast!" Entei gave a deafening roar and aimed the powerful fire attack towards the two charging Pokémon, easily knocking them into Anzu who fell back with the weight of the unconscious Pokémon over her.

"I have this now. Alakazam, use Psychic." Keara called and Anzu yelped as her and her Pokémon were lifted up by an invisible force and soon tossed clear from the area. "Hey, Keara! Glad to see you again!" Yugi said, waving to the other trainer and she and her Alakazam walked over to them. "Glad to be back. Sorry about the abrupt leave from when we last met but I see you guys got yourself more of a problem to notice that I was gone." she spoke, taking out her pokeball and letting Alakazam return to rest.

"Yeah, with these teams on our tail because of our Pokémon, we'll be on the run for quite a while." Aqua said as the other let their Pokémon return as well before gathering over to where Keara stood. "Well, I have an idea and it's completely up to you. I learned about a new region north of the Hoenn region. It's called Sinnoh and there, there's a bunch of new Pokémon there and they also have contests and from what I learned, they're a lot more different from the ones that are here. I think you may take a liking to them, Yugi. Anyway, if you need a place to go, that might be the best place since none of the teams would know of it unless they have a spy following you around in secrecy." Keara explained and they mulled over the idea.

"Sounds great and that would give us a chance to explore new places and learn about some new Pokémon." Ryou spoke up and the others nodded. "But before we do that, I want to at least rid of the burden of one of the teams first before we start heading there." Yugi added. Keara looked to him with a smile. "Taking up on the challenge, huh?" He nodded. "No need for anyone else to get hurt and I can't let any Pokémon be hurt because of them."

"Then we won't let it go on. Which team do you want to take care of first?" Aqua questioned.

"How about Team Magma?"

"Sounds good to me. Everyone fine with that?" They nodded and Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Then look out Team Magma cause here's comes the savior of the Pokémon."

0

Anzu groaned as she sat up, letting her Pokémon return to where they belong before standing. "Stupid brat! I just can't stand him! He's living the life I always wanted. Traveling with strong Pokémon at my disposal. Having both Yami and Aqua there by my side not only to love me but coach me to win contests with an array of dazzling moves that would just appease the masses greatly. If I can't get rid of him from Yami and Aqua, I'll just deal with him the easy way." she hissed as she started walking, hoping to come across a nearby town with a Pokémon center to heal her Pokémon.

0

"Now, the problem is locating their secret base. Unless we had a member of the team following us and possibly needing to make a stop back at the base, we have not a clue where to go." Diamond spoke as they sat in the Pokémon center, planning what to do to at least find the base of the targeted team.

"Wait, wasn't Anzu part of Team Magma?" Ryou piped up and Aqua nodded. "Yeah, I remember now. When she showed her face the first time around, she said she wanted Groudon and only Maxie is out for Groudon." Seto spoke. "So, what should we do? We sent her off and who knows where she landed." They pondered the thought before Keara suggested that someone sends a flying Pokémon to search for her and follow her.

"That's our best bet and I suggest that either Latios or Latias goes to find her. With their sight sharing ability, they'll be able to see where she's heading and we can land at the nearest town where the base is near." she added.

"I agree too but I don't want them to get hurt or captured. Since Anzu knows about them, if she mentions them to the team leader, he'll probably try and capture them as a bribe to get Groudon from Diamond." Yugi whispered. He looked up to Aqua who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Yugi. They can handle themselves and they won't be seen. Both have a special cloaking that enables them to be invisible and it takes high quality equipment to see them which I'm sure they won't have, especially in the event that they're focusing on Groudon." he explained and Yugi smiled. "Then let's go ahead and do it. We shouldn't waste another moment." he said and they nodded. Aqua stood from the table and left out the center, pulling Latias' pokeball from the chain around his neck and released her.

She gave a croon, give her head a slight shake before turning her amber gaze to Aqua. "Latias, I need you to do a favor." He pointed off in the direction that Anzu was sent off to. "Go in that direction and look for Anzu. She's part of an organization that Yugi is ready to take down. Locate it and then send the image to Latios. Keep your cloak up during that time so they won't capture you." She nodded and nuzzled Aqua before flying off, placing up her cloak before reaching the borderline of the mountains.

Aqua watched her go before entering the Pokémon center where Latios floated beside the table, ready for the vision to come when the time permits. "So what shall we do while we're waiting?" he questioned, looking to them. "Train, train and train. Yugi needs to prepare and so do the rest of us." Keara replied and the stood, filing out of the center and brought out their Pokémon, training vigorously, stopping only for brief breaks before continuing once more.

0

A week passed and as Yami was doing a mock battle against Yugi and Kyu, Latios gave a croon, getting everyone's attention. They gathered around the Eon Pokémon just as his eyes glowed, the scenery changing around them. From Latias' eyes, they saw Anzu walking along the Jagged Pass, holding some sort of item in her hands. It started to glow red and it opened a secret path in the mountain wall. Latias cut the vision from there and Latios' eyes returned to their deep ember color.

"Well, who knew the base would be so close." Keara whispered before looking to Yugi. "Well, this is the point of reckoning. Are you ready to defeat Team Magma and cease their wicked ways in changing the landscape?" Yugi nodded and everyone hopped upon a mounting Pokémon and was off towards the Jagged Pass and the base that lied within the mountain wall.

0

"Again, you have failed me, Anzu. We don't take kindly to these slip ups." Maxie spoke and Anzu stood before him. "Well, it's not my fault. They're around her 24/7 so you can't blame me for not being able to get close enough to get either her or the pokeball holding Groudon." she responded, quite angrily. "Then I guess you aren't capable of doing this little retrieval mission. You are now removed from the team, Anzu. Tabitha will take your place to retrieve Groudon. Return the Magma Emblem and the Pokémon we gave you and leave." Maxie spoke with finality and Anzu gaped.

"What, you're not giving me a third chance? You're just going to kick me out like that? To hell with this! Those three bumbling idiots of Team Rocket that I hear about fail more times than I did and they're still part of theirs! Why not give me the same recognition they have!?" she screeched. Maxie gave a sigh, closing his eyes. "We don't have time for failures, you either succeed within two tries or you ditch the team while you have the chance." He gave a small chuckle, opening his eyes to look at her again.

"So, do as you're told and leave. And I promise you, the walls have eyes and ears. You won't be able to escape through that door easily with the Pokémon or the emblem."

Anzu grumbled as she stomped from the room, tossing the emblem and pokeballs containing the offered Pokémon as she started for the door.

0

They group soon reached where Latias waited, still cloaked but revealed herself when they arrived. She crooned softly, fluttering over to Yugi's side and nudged him, smiling. "I know, Latias. I'm ready for this." he whispered, petting her neck lightly. "So, this is the area the door is but it's closed up now. Looks like we need that item that Anzu had to open it." Aqua said, examining the spot where the hidden door was. "Why get the item when we can just blow it down?" Bakura suggested as he took one of his pokeballs from his belt.

"Because we're not trying to draw attention towards us. If they know we're here, Maxie will send every available grunt to attack us and try to divert our attention from Diamond and take her away." Aqua spoke.

"Too late. You know you talk too much, right?" Bakura said as Nova, his Solrock, shot a charged up Solarbeam at the door, breaking through easily. Aqua slapped a hand to his forehead, hearing the alarms go off.

"You idiot."

0

Anzu yelped as she flew back from the blast, scraps of the door and rock breezing by her. "GO! GO! GO!" Someone shouted as grunt after grunt started for the door to stop the intruder. Anzu rubbed her head, sitting up and saw Arcane, Sirl, Tefira, and Scar mow through the group of grunts and their Pokémon. "Let get moving! Don't waste any time finding Maxie since _someone_ had to do it the hard way and alert everyone in the base!" Aqua's voice called over the cacophony of rushing grunts and their Pokémon.

_'They're here? And they're going for Maxie? What are they up to?'_ she thought and then knew this was her chance to get back on Maxie's good graces by alerting him of Diamond being there. She quickly stood and ran off towards the conference room where Maxie waited.

0

"Aeroblast, Dark!" Diamond called and Dark gave a roar as she let loose another Aeroblast at the advancing group. "Yugi! We'll hold them off here, Take Atra and start looking for Maxie before the admins show up!" Diamond called and he nodded, bringing out the shiny Pokémon. Atra looked to him and barked. "We need to get going and quick! The others will hold off these guys while we go look for Maxie." Atra nodded and knelt down so Yugi could climb on before dashing off, jumping and dodging attacks as he turned into another hall.

0

"Maxie!" Anzu called as she ran back into the room. "Didn't I tell you to leave?" he spoke, turning to look to her. "Well, you try being blown clear off your feet as your enemies stormed through the doors and are making their way through the base as we speak." Anzu said haughtily and Maxie looked curious.

"And what do you mean by this?"

"Well, duh. Can't you hear the alarms? My dear rivals are in the base as we speak and it just so happens one of them is Diamond, the little girl with Groudon."

"Interesting." Maxie whispered. He turned away from her, going silent and Anzu gave a groan.

"Go." He tossed a pokeball to her. "This is my strongest Pokémon of my team. Use it and capture that girl." Anzu smirked and nodded, although he didn't see it, and left.

0

"Get 'em with another Shadow Ball, Astral!" Yami shouted and Astral nodded, letting loose another ball of dark energy, hitting the Houndour head on. "Now, finish it with Headbutt." Astral charged forward at near blinding speed, knocking the Houndour off its feet and into the grunt using it. More charged forward, Zubats flying overhead and an array of Houndour and Slugma charging in. "Man, they just don't give up. Is control of the great continental Pokémon so important to them?" Crimson hissed as Stardust, his Lunatone, launched another Earthquake attack, making them stumble.

"No kidding. But since they want to see the great Pokémon so much, why don't we." Diamond whispered, letting Dark and Lugia return to their pokeballs and brought out Groudon's.

"So, you guys want to see Groudon in action so badly! Then here he is!" Diamond said, tossing the pokeball. "Let's go, Groudon!"

A deafening roar was heard as the great Pokémon was released, body shattering the rooftop above them.

"You better get some flying Pokémon, guys. This place is going to shake." she said with a grin.

Groudon turned down to her. /Need some help, little trainer?/

"Why, yes I do. These mean people are trying to come for you so they can get rid of all the seas and hurt the sea Pokémon." Diamond said. Groudon snarled angrily and lowered his giant claw, letting Diamond hop on before lifting her up to his great shoulder to sit there. The others watched from atop their flying Pokémon, knowing that Team Magma are going to be in for the ride of their lives, especially seeing a Groudon following the calls from a trainer.

/Then shall we teach them a lesson?/

"Sure." She patted Groudon's shoulder. "Let's go, Groudon!" He gave another roar and the grunts panicked.

0

Anzu heard the roars that racked the base and sped up in her course to the front of the base but was halted as Yugi and Atra turned a corner. "You! What are **_you_** doing here!" she hissed. "To defeat Maxie and dismantle this group once and for all. From the sounds of those roars, Diamond is taking care of the grunts with Groudon now." Yugi replied, glaring at her. "Well, that will definitely be a problem since Maxie's Pokémon surely won't help me there. So I best satisfy myself by defeating you, for good."

Yugi leapt from Atra's back, who started growling at her. "Let's just see you try." Yugi hissed. "Fine by me. Let's go!" She tossed the pokeball, releasing a Camerupt who snorted, puffs of smoke billowing from the two volcano like humps on its back. "Go for it, Atra!" He roared and stepped forward, both staring one another down, just waiting for one to make the first attack. "Camerupt, use Flamethrower!" The fire camel Pokémon released the strong fire attack towards Atra.

"Atra, move and use Iron Tail!" he called and Atra leapt into the air, avoiding the fire attack and shot down at Camerupt, flipping in midair as his tail was coated in steel and slammed hard upon Camerupt. The other Pokémon gave a cry, stepping back and Anzu growled. "Camerupt, use Sandstorm!" Camerupt gave a snort before letting out a cry, sand gathering around its feet before spreading around them, blinding Atra and Yugi. Atra growled as he turned his head about, trying to spot Camerupt in the raging storm of sand.

"Rock Tomb!"

Atra yelped as mid-sized boulders fell upon him, encasing him within the tightly packed boulders. "Atra!" Yugi cried, stepping forward and coming up to the pile of rocks. Atra whimpered and Yugi started pulling the heavy rocks from Atra's form, Anzu laughing somewhere within the raging storm. "Yugi! You should know, Atra is weak against rock type attacks. It won't be long before he's out cold! Maybe even dead!" she taunted and Yugi sneered as he finally unearthed the weakened Pokémon from its temporary prison.

"Are you alright, Atra? Please, tell me you're ok." he whispered Atra moved his head, licking his cheek lightly. Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around his furry neck. "I'm so glad you're alright." he whispered. "Alright, enough sweet talk. This battle's not over yet. Legendary or not, I'm going to take down all your Pokémon and make sure that they have a nice resting spot in Mt. Pyre." Anzu said before laughing.

"No! I won't let you!" Yugi shouted, standing up and Atra did the same, albeit a little shaky. Atra's eyes burned with a raging fury and with it brought a new attack. He gave a roar as he dashed into the sandstorm, Yugi calling his name for him to return but he pressed on, ignoring the strain of muscles as he found Anzu and Camerupt in the midst of the storm.

"So, you actually got back up. Well, you won't be for long. Camerupt, use Magnitude!" she called and Camerupt slammed a hoof onto the ground, causing the area to shake as rocks at a magnitude of 8 started to fall. Atra roared, eyes shining brightly as he let loose the strong attack known as Dragon Surge. The attack connected just as the rocks descended on him.

The dragon based attack connected, causing Camerupt to let out a cry as it was flung back, right into Anzu. She cried out as the large Pokémon landed on her, unconscious and she struggled to get free. The sandstorm started to disappear and Yugi saw the extent of the damage from Magnitude. "Atra!" he cried as he ran over, kneeling down beside him. Atra whimpered softly and Yugi gently lifted his head, resting it upon his lap. "You did great, Atra." Yugi whispered, stroking the wounded Pokémon behind his ears.

Atra barked weakly before falling unconscious. Yugi pat his head before resting it on the ground and stood, bringing out the pokeball holding Celebi and released her. She looked about before turning to Yugi. Then, her gaze trained down to Atra and she gasped.

/What happened to him? Is he alright?/ she cried as she fluttered down to Atra's side and stroked his side, feeling that he was breathing normally and nothing was broken or fractured. "Got myself into a battle and he took some strong rock based attacks. I think he exhausted but I'm worried about the wounds." he said, pointing to the few scratches he gotten from the Rock Tomb attack.

/I can heal them!/ she piped as she glowed, using her Recovery technique to heal the wounds on Atra. Yugi smiled to Celebi and thanked her as he let Atra return to his pokeball to rest. /So, what now?/ she asked as Yugi stood. "We go and find Maxie and defeat him for good." Yugi said and Celebi nodded. They both ran into the depths of the base, leaving Anzu struggling with Camerupt, the pokeball for it far from her reach.

0

Grunts scattered and screamed as Groudon let loose another heavy duty Fire Blast, leaving a deep impression in the ground. "Having fun there, Groudon?" Diamond questioned. /More fun than usual. Who knew being tamed by a trainer can be so fun. Especially dealing with those that planned to use my power for their own gain./ he responded. "Ah, you can't have too much fun. Just rough them up a bit until Yugi gets back and then you can destroy this place." Groudon nodded and let Flamethrower run free, torching some of the machinery around them.

0

Yugi and Celebi soon reached the conference room and looked to one another. /Ready, Yugi?/

"Ready as I'll ever be." he replied before opening the doors. Maxie turned and smirked at him. "So, you're one of the intruders. Tell me where the girl with the Groudon is and I'll let you all go without any harm." Maxie spoke. "Thought you would've noticed with the constant quakes passing by. My friend has Groudon out now and probably making mincemeat out of your grunts. And now, I'm here to deal with you."

/Because he's the savior of Pokémon and trainers everywhere!/ Celebi quipped.

"Oh really? And you decided to come after me first to dismantle my team? Well, it won't be so easy." Maxie spoke before bringing out two pokeballs. "Go, Mightyena and Crobat!" he called, releasing the two Pokémon. "Go Celebi!" Celebi fluttered in front of Yugi, staring the two Pokémon down. Yugi grabbed for Entei's pokeball and released him as well. Seeing the competition, he turned to Yugi and nodded. "Go, Mightyena, use Crunch on Celebi. Crobat, Toxic on Entei."

"Dodge both of you! Celebi, use Psychic on Crobat and Entei, Hidden Power on Mightyena."

The two Pokémon lunged in, Crobat spitting a mouthful of poison goo towards Entei while Mightyena opened its jaws wide in preparation to chomp down on Celebi. Both dodged and Celebi's eyes glow a soft blue, capturing Crobat within the psychic hold and Entei let the energy of Hidden Power charge full force towards Mightyena.

Mightyena dodged it by command but wasn't expecting to be hit by Crobat who was still trapped in Psychic. "Get back up and charge in for the next attack! Mightyena, use Shadow Ball. Crobat, Air Cutter. Aim them at that Entei." Maxie called and both were back on their feet, charging in once more towards Entei.

"Celebi, use Ancientpower on them both." Her eyes glowed again as pieces of rock and debris that gathered in the room from Groudon's initial actions from before was caught in the power of the attack before she flung them towards the two charging Pokémon. Both came to a halt but wasn't able to dodge quick enough to avoid the attack. They slid back, Crobat hitting the ground harshly and Maxie growled. "You won't win so easily, kid. I'm not going to go down easily. Get up, both of you!"

Mightyena growled as it stood, glaring harshly at the two legendaries but Crobat was out for the count. "Well, you're down to your last Pokémon so no need to overpower it with my two legendaries so I'll just use Entei to finish you off." Yugi spoke, bringing Celebi back into her ball and thanked her for the help. Entei snarled deeply, staring down Mightyena who was growling as well.

Amethyst eyes hardened as Yugi watched Maxie, just waiting for him to make the first move. "Go, Mightyena! Use Shadow Ball."

"Entei! Counter with Fire Blast!"

Both Pokémon shot out their attacks, both connecting in the center of the room which grew out into a big explosion. Entei held his ground, letting the recoil pass harmlessly by him. Mightyena slid back a bit but was ready to make the next attack. Minutes sailed by as both trainers called in attack after attack, Entei and Mightyena dodging and taking their share of hits. Soon, they were at another standoff, Mightyena wobbling on his legs and Entei panting heavily.

"You're doing pretty well in the case of battling me. Whoever wins this will get what they desire. You to dismantle Team Magma and me getting Groudon and completing my goal." Maxie whispered.

"I won't lose this." Yugi spoke softly.

"Then let this be the final move to determine who wins."

Yugi nodded and looked to the weakened volcano Pokémon. _'Please, Entei. Please win this for us.'_ Yugi wished and Entei's eyes shined with a burning fire, hearing Yugi's plea.

"Go! Shadow Ball!"

"Hyper Beam, Entei!"

Both Pokémon let loose their attacks, both connecting once again in midair but in determination to help Yugi defeat Team Magma once and for all, put more power into the beam, soon overpowering the Shadow Ball and hit Mightyena dead on, causing him to cry out as the attack connected. Mightyena slammed into the ground, knocked out and Maxie sighed. "Guess you win, kid. And as promised, Team Magma will disband and not be a problem anymore." he said and Yugi smiled. "We did it, Entei." He nodded before collapsing.

"Entei!" he cried, running over and knelt down beside him. /I'm fine, little one. Just exhausted. The Mightyena had skill. With enough of it, it could've easily overpower some of my attacks./ he whispered. Yugi nodded and stroked his head lightly before standing and looked to Maxie. "Well, I'll be taking you to the proper authorities." He said, letting Entei return to his pokeball. "So let's get going." Yugi walked out the room, Maxie following behind him without making a break to run.

0

Back at the front of the base, so much was destroyed and most of the grunts and their Pokémon were gone, running out of the base in fear of Groudon, or unconscious from Groudon's attacks. "Well, you sure did a number of those that didn't go running out of the base in fear of you." Diamond said as she was placed back on the ground beside the continent Pokémon. /But of course. Those that try to use Pokémon in improper ways should be destroyed if not harmed brutally./ Groudon spoke.

She laughed softly. "That's your logic now?" Groudon snorted before turning his head to the door, seeing it slide open and everyone wondered if it was Yugi with victory over Team Magma's leader. But it wasn't. It was nothing but Anzu, limping forward and glaring at them. "One of these days, I'll make you pay for what you did to me. At this rate, my career as a Pokémon coordinator will be ruined!" she hissed. Scar landed on the ground, Yami glaring at her.

"You career was ruined when you took Yugi and tried to kill him that day. And now, you're on the run after being broken out of jail. You'll be lucky to not get a life sentence for what you did now with joining up with Team Magma." he retorted. She only growled again and passed him, leaving out the destroyed entrance and off to who knows where.

The others landed as well and looked at the door, waiting and hoping that Yugi will come out unharmed.

Soon, the door slid open again and out came Yugi with Maxie trailing behind him and Yami leapt from Scar's back, running over to him. "Are you alright, Yugi? Did you defeat him and disband Team Magma for good?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded. "Yep and it's all thanks to Atra, Entei and Celebi. If it wasn't for Atra learning this new attack, I would've never won against Anzu when she showed up on my way to Maxie." Yugi replied.

Yami snorted angrily at the thought of Anzu before smiling. "I'm glad you're not hurt. I'm also glad that you disbanded Team Magma. That leaves Team Wave and Team Rocket to deal with now but we'll worry about them after we see what's in the Sinnoh region." Yugi nodded and Malik brought out Rein to use an Ice Beam to bind Maxie's wrists together before they left the base, Groudon giving a mighty swing of his tail to completely destroy the base.

0

"Well, you did a wonderful job, Yugi. We would never think that someone would take the time to actually go out and defeat the leader to the Team Magma organization." Officer Jenny said after she locked away the team leader in a cell. "Yeah well, you don't have just any common trainer having enlisted help from legendary Pokémon and taking out the three syndicates as your destiny every day." Yugi replied and she laughed. "You do have a point. In any case, we can't thank you enough for doing this. I hope you do the same with Team Rocket and Team Wave." He nodded.

"In due time, officer. In due time." Yugi said as he waved to her as he walked out. "So, how much did you get for bringing in Maxie?" Jou asked. "Quite a lot but I asked Jenny to open an account for me to put the money in but I have some so we can get tickets to take the boat to Sinnoh. It will be leaving soon so we need to get going." Yugi said and they nodded as they made their way to Slateport City and the boat awaiting their next destination.

0

A/n: For those that haven't played Diamond/Pearl yet, Dragon Surge is a new attack introduced into the game and yes, it can be learned by Arcanine by Technical Machine. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	13. Cameron Palace: The Meeting of Lucario

A/n: Welcome to another Fighting Contest. Glad you enjoyed the last one and I hope the same for this one.

0

Fighting Contest

Chapter 13

0

Once they reached Slateport and got their tickets, they climbed onto the boat leaving for Sinnoh. Each pair took a room for themselves and planned to meet during dinner. In their shared room, Yugi and Yami let some of their Pokémon out to relax. Celebi and Mew curled up on Entei's side and Atra resting upon the bed, still recovering from the wounds that were inflicted upon him during the battle earlier that day while Yami had his Altaria, Mizuiro, Scar and Astral out.

"So, Yugi, do you want to go out onto the deck for a bit. I'm sure Atra would like some fresh air after his battle." Yami suggested and Yugi nodded as he told Entei to keep an eye on the others since he didn't want to risk anyone knowing of the legendary Pokémon on board. Yugi nudged Atra up and he follow him and Yami out of their room, being followed along with Astral and Scar as they headed to the deck where some of the others were already.

"Hey, Yugi. Hey, Yami." Jou greeted as Valvos was practicing his punches for his traditional Mach Punch and Zia was swimming in the sea beside the ship. "Hi, Jou. How's it going?" Yugi asked as he walked over to the other, Yami moving to stand beside the railing. "It's been fine. Valvos and I are just training a bit. How about you?"

"Been well. Just letting Atra get some air after that battle he was in with Anzu." Yugi spoke, petting Atra's head before scratching him behind his ears, getting a purr in approval from him. "Well, I hope he'll be alright. At least the good thing is we'll never see her again. At least until we come back but even then, I think we have nothing to worry about dealing with her." Jou said and Yugi nodded. He walked over to stand beside Yami and smiled as the other wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"So, Yami, what kind of Pokémon do you think we'll see in Sinnoh?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sure since it's a new region we never been to, there will be a ton of different Pokémon that never been seen before." Yami replied, watching as Scar flew above the ship, glad to stretch out his wings for a while.

"Hey, Yami." Bakura called as he came from below deck. "What's up, Bakura?" he asked, turning to him. "Got word from the captain. Said we'll be taking a brief stop at Cameron Palace for the yearly festival. Want to stop by there?" he asked.

"Sure. I've heard about it before but never went to it. I heard they always held a tournament and whoever wins becomes the Aura Guardian for a day." Yami replied. Bakura nodded and then headed back below deck to tell the others of their plans. Yami, Yugi and Jou stood on the deck for a while longer, enjoying the scenery of the glimmering sea before them before bringing their Pokémon back and headed back down to get something to eat since it was hitting nightfall. "Um, Yugi. I have something I want to ask you in private later. Is that alright?" Jou whispered and the younger trainer nodded as they enter the dining hall where the others were waiting.

0

After they all ate, they headed back to their rooms, leaving Jou and Yugi behind. Yugi went to grab two dishes of Pokémon food before walking over to Jou. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?" he asked as he sat down at the table, placing the dishes down for the moment. "Well, it's about Seto." Jou spoke and Yugi cocked his head to the side. "Why? Is something wrong?" Yugi asked, hoping that nothing happened between the two that would hurt Jou in any way. "Well, yeah but not in the way you're thinking. He isn't hurting me or anything." Yugi gave a sigh of relief.

"Good. I would've told someone if that was happening." he said and Jou chuckled. "I know you would have. But anyway, back to the point. What I want to ask is what should I do? I really, really like him. Pretty much bordering on love now but I just can't tell him. I'm afraid of what he would say. We been with them this long and already, you're together with Yami and Aqua and Ryou is with Bakura. I don't think the rest of us would have such luck." Jou explained and Yugi frowned.

"Don't say that, Jou. I'm sure Seto would return your feelings if you tell him."

"But that's the problem. I just can't. I don't want to be rejected by him. He's one of the best trainers and we became friends with him along with the others through Diamond. I really want to show him that I love him but I just do know what to do without telling him straight out. Do you know of something I could do, Yugi?"

Yugi sat there, hand to his chin in thought before getting an idea. "I got it. Why don't you catch him a Pokémon when we get to Sinnoh and give it to him as a gift? I'm sure he would love that and it seems to be a better alternative than the direct approach." Yugi suggested. Jou thought about it before nodding. "That sounds great. Thanks, Yugi. You're a lifesaver." Yugi chuckled and nodded. "I sure am. Come on. It's late and I want to give this to Mew, Entei and Celebi before heading to bed." Jou nodded and they both left from the hall, heading back to their respective rooms.

0

Another day went by before the ship docked at the port leading up to the bridge that will take them to Cameron Palace. Everybody disembarked from the ship, hearing from the captain that they will leave the palace tomorrow night. Once they got that information, the group was on their way to the palace, seeing that different trainers from various towns and cities were also coming for the festival and the tournament as well.

They were also dressed up in Renaissance-like clothing and the group decided they would do the same. When they entered the palace, they were directed to a room that contained tons of costumes and they selected theirs. They met up outside again and getting approval from one another about their choice of costumes, they left out, heading down to the outdoor arena where the tournament was being held.

From the stands, the ruler of Cameron Palace, Lady Eileen, gave the signal for the start of the tournament after a brief introduction. "You guys do well. I'll be in the stands since I rather not make mincemeat out of the competition with my guys." Diamond said and Yugi nodded, watching as Diamond left before he was called up first to go against another trainer with a Wartortle. He brought out Atra and the battle commenced. Both trainers were nearly equal in power, even with the disadvantage Atra had against the Wartortle but with a mighty blow with Dragon Surge, the other was down and Yugi won the first round.

The tournament continued on, each member of the group beating their opposing trainer until friends were pitted against one another and did their best to defeat the other. Keara, going up against Aqua, lost against her Gyarados and thanked her for such a great battle and she smiled as she was deemed the winner. Jou and Ryou were up next, Tisew losing after a few well-placed rock attacks from Aritriel. Bakura and Seto had an amazing water battle as Sirl and Falma shot water attack after water attack before Falma finally fell after a strong Hydro Pump attack from Sirl, giving Seto the win.

Next up was Yami against Topaz and Sardon, his Banette, stayed up valiantly against Rathian and with enough skill and well-timed attacks, defeated him and Yami praised him for the win. Next was Kapase, Kaiser's Marowak against Moas, Marik's Armaldo and was soon defeated. Keara came up again with her Gyarados against Malik's Noctowl, Chairo, were up next and Chairo fought valiantly but couldn't stand up against the powerful Hyper Beam.

Breje and Ivoryo, Ruby's Steelix fought next and Breje were defeated, advancing Ruby to the next round. As the fighters dwindled down farther and farther, the final battle consisted of Keara up against Yugi. "Well, are you ready, Yugi. You know I won't go easy on you." she said from the other side of the field. "I know but I put my trust in Atra." Yugi replied as he sent out Atra against her Gyarados. "Well then, let's get this battle started then." They were given the signal to start and Keara started off with Rain Dance, drenching the field with the oncoming rainstorm but after his training, Atra and his fire attacks weren't hindered by the rain.

"Let's go, Atra! Let's start this battle off with Body Slam!" Yugi called and Atra roared before charging at Gyarados. "Gyarados, stop him with Thunderbolt!" Gyarados roared before letting loose the attack which connected, sending Atra to the ground but it was long before he was back up again, shaking off the bolt harmlessly. "Ah, you seemed to have trained him well, Yugi." Keara said. "I say he trained himself more than anything. Now, let's go with a Fire Blast, Atra!"

Atra gathered the attack deep within before shooting it towards Gyarados, unhindered by the rain. "Counter with Water Pulse!" Gyarados shot out the now powerful water attack due to Rain Dance and extinguished the fire attack but roared in pain as he was hit with a well-timed Body Slam. "Great job, Atra! Now, while he's down, get him with Flamethrower!"

Atra let loose the fire attack with was powerful enough to cause a slight burn upon Gyarados' scales and he growled as he sat back up. "Gyarados, Ice Beam!"

"Atra, another Flamethrower!"

Both attacks clashed in the center of the field, causing a big explosion but Atra rushed in through the smoke at high speed from his incoming Extremespeed attack. "Gyarados, get him against with Ice Beam!" Keara called and Gyarados aimed another Ice Beam at Atra, catching him in his tracks and causing him to freeze up. "Looks like I win, Yugi. Great battle, though."

But it wasn't over just yet for the ice was starting to melt before Atra burst out of it with a roar, Yugi, Keara and the occupants in the stands feeling the immense heat from his newly acquired Overheat attack. "Great job, Atra! A new attack in the nick of time." Yugi praised and Atra barked happily. "Now, let's finish this battle off! Use Sunny Day and then Overheat again!" Atra gave a howl which parted the rain clouds and brought out the sun before he used Overheat against, sending a burst of flames towards Gyarados which, powered by the effects of Sunny Day, knocked out Keara's Gyarados and he was called as the champion of the tournament and the new Aura Guardian for the day.

Soon, they were all led inside where a banquet was waiting for them and soft music started to play. Some went to dance which other went to eat, Yugi being led to a small throne where he was given the staff of Sir Aaron and was told to sit there for the duration of the festival. He let his Pokémon out to go and eat as well and some of the trainers came over, asking him how he was able to get Entei, Celebi and Mew as part of his team.

He told them the story as Yami watched him from one of the banquet tables, smiling warmly before grabbing a plate of food and brought it over to him. He thanked Yami graciously as he started to eat, smiling as he saw Malik dancing with Marik, snickering when he saw a blush on the tanned cheeks of his friend. Ryou was sitting at one of the tables as well, eating some food and tossing small pieces to Shindao and Dexia, his well-groomed Persian that he hoped to one day enter into a contest himself.

Dexia lifted her head from her place beside Ryou's chair when she saw a curious Espeon with a black leather collar around her neck watching her. Being curious herself, she stood and left from Ryou's side and walked over to the Espeon who yipped softly, eyes gleaming with happiness as she bounded around Dexia. She gave a feline smile as she batted the young Espeon playfully with her paw, knocking her over and let her play with her paw. Ryou looked around for Dexia before smiling as he watched her play with the Espeon.

"There you are, Dexia. I thought you scampered off somewhere." he said, petting the large feline behind her ears and getting a content purr from her. "So, who's your new friend?" he asked as he looked to the Espeon who look back to him.

"Mana! Mana, where did you go!" Someone called and the Espeon stood up, yipping lightly as she ran off. Give or take a few seconds, Mana came back with another girl in tow. The girl had long purple hair that reached about mid back and on her head were a pair of snow white rabbit ears. She wore a maroon colored dress and beside her was an Umbreon with the same collar around his neck only the cartouche had Kazuto written on it. "Oh, hello. You're a new face. What's your name?" she asked as she grabbed Mana who leapt into her arms.

"Oh, my name's Ryou. What's yours?" he introduced. "I'm Myrrh." she replied, holding her hand out and Ryou shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Hey, why don't you join me? I can let you meet with my friends." he said and she agreed as she followed Ryou over to the table where Bakura stood, wondering where he wandered off to. When he spotted him, he smiled. "Ah, there you are, Ryou. I thought you went missing." he said as he swept him into his arms and gave him a little kiss. Myrrh scrutinized him before laughing. "Well, if it isn't Bakura. How's it going?" she said. Bakura turned to look at her before grinning. "Well, well. It's been a while, Myrrh. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Since you're here, I'm guessing Yami and Aqua are around too?" He nodded and pointed over to where Yugi was sitting, Yami and Aqua on either side of him. "There over there with their little lover. Why don't you go see them? I'm sure they would be surprised to see you here." She nodded and she started on her way over to them with Mana and Kazuto following behind her.

When she was gone, Ryou looked to Bakura. "How did you know her already?" he questioned. "She's an old friend of the gang. She got her first Pokémon from Yami on her 5th birthday. Yami raised a young Espeon and gave it to her as a gift. They were childhood friends before they split up to go on their own ways."

"I see."

0

Yami heard a yip and looked down to see Mana pawing at his pant leg. He smiled as he picked up the small Pokémon. "Well, hello there, Mana. Have you been well?"

"She has and so have I." Myrrh spoke as she reached them. Yugi looked to her and smiled. "Hello. Do you know Yami?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah. He, Aqua and I were childhood friends and he got me started on my journey with my Pokémon by giving me Mana." she explained, stroking said Pokémon's head. Yugi nodded and smiled up to him. "You just love helping everyone, don't you?" Yami chuckled as he let Mana down and streamed a hand through Yugi's tri-colored locks. "Yes, I do but I love helping you more." Myrrh smiled before looking to Aqua.

"So, mind telling me the story on how you three met one another?" Aqua nodded and started telling her the story of how they met Yugi and his friends and everything they been through before coming to Cameron Palace. Once he was done with the story, Ginny, Lady Eileen's maid came over and pulled Yugi from the seat as Lady Eileen addressed the crowd about the fireworks that were to be on display in just a few seconds. As she spoke, Ginny pointed over to one of the paintings of Sir Aaron and told him to re-enact the same pose he was in and Yugi did so. Yami, Aqua and Myrrh watched from where they stood, smiling. They heard fireworks going of outside but everyone's gaze turned back to Yugi when the staff started to glow.

Soon, a form appeared from the staff, landing before Yugi, eyes closed and Yugi lowered the staff as he looked to the mysterious Pokémon. The other came over to where Yami, Myrrh and Aqua stood. Seto looked to Yami and asked him if that was who he thinks it is.

"I believe so. It's Lucario." he whispered.

Lady Eileen came over to Yugi and asked if he was alright and he nodded. "But what about him?" he asked, handing the staff to Ginny and moved over to Lucario. He cracked open one eye before opening both and looked around. /Where am I?/

"You're at Cameron Palace. How did you get trapped in the staff?" Yugi asked, kneeling down before the confused Pokémon. /Sir Aaron. Sir Aaron trapped me in the staff. Where is he?/ Lucario questioned again. This time, Lady Eileen spoke up. "He's gone. He sacrificed his life during the war that had Cameron Palace caught in between." she explained. "And that was a long time ago."

/It can't be. It felt like only yesterday./ Lucario retorted. He looked to her to see if she was telling the truth and she nodded. Yugi stood and move back, Aqua coming to stand beside him. "He looks so confused. I wonder what happened to have caused Sir Aaron to trap him in the staff." Yugi whispered to himself. "Who knows and we may never find out." Aqua spoke, watching the Lucario who finally stood and asked Eileen who set him free.

She pointed over to Yugi. "He did. He assumed the pose of Sir Aaron and that's how you were freed." Lucario turned his gaze to Yugi before walking over to him. Aqua moved back as Lucario stopped in front of Yugi. He closed his eyes in concentration and with his inner eye, sensed the aura radiating off of Yugi. Once he got enough readings, he opened his eyes again. /What is your name?/ he asked. "It's Yugi." he replied. Lucario nodded before taking one of Yugi's hands into his paw, looking down to the young trainer. /Take me with you. You are on a journey, right?/ Yugi nodded. /Then let me see how much the world has changed ever since my sealing./

"But why me?"

/Your aura radiates with kindness. I may not have known why Sir Aaron trapped me within the staff so I doubt about our relationship with humans as friends and partners in the midst of battle but you, you made me think things over. I can trust you./

"Are you sure this is the choice you wish to go with, Lucario? You always have a home here within the palace even if the time that you are accustomed with has eluded you." Lady Eileen spoke and Lucario nodded. /Yes, this is my choice./ She nodded and smiled. "Then I wish you well on your journey with him and his friends." Lucario thanked her and Yugi smiled, patting Lucario's paw with his other hand. Lady Eileen announced the end of the festival and people started to file out from the palace but she gave a special invite for Yugi and the others to stay within the palace which they were grateful for.

Yugi took Lucario to introduce him to his other Pokémon and he was surprised that Mew and Lucario knew one another and Mew explained to him how she knew Lucario and he nodded. Myrrh watched him, curious about how Yugi had Mew, Celebi and Entei as part of his Pokémon team. She directed that exact question to Yami as they walked down to meet with the rest of the group and he explained to her about Diamond and her journey and about what happened so far with the group before coming here and she nodded.

"Wow, you guys sounds like you had quite the adventure on hand. Guess I'll join you for the next part. I thought about heading to Sinnoh myself and see what new Pokémon could be within that region." Aqua nodded and ruffled her hair lightly as they were led by Ginny to some spare rooms within the palace.

0

Later that night, Yugi explained some of the changes that Lucario will encounter compared to the past where he lived. Lucario listened quietly, nodding every so often. Yami walked in a little while later, holding a plate with some leftover food and handed it to Lucario who thanked him. "No problem. It's been so long so you may be quite hungry since then." Yami said and he nodded as he started to eat.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed. You should be doing the same too, Yugi." Yami spoke before looking to Lucario. "You get some rest too. For being sealed for so long, I'm sure you didn't get much rest." Lucario nodded and once he was done with the given food, he moved to the wall and sat down, leaning against it before falling asleep.

0

The next day, the gang decided to explore the nearby town until the ship was ready to leave and once it was dusk, they headed back to the ship and it left the port, taking them off to their next destination which was the Sinnoh region.

0

A/n: Hoped you enjoyed. Used a few elements from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (don't own of course) in order to bring in Lucario. You may see this again once I come up with a good place to bring in Mewtwo (at the most, possibly when Yugi goes to defeat Giovanni and disband Team Rocket later on in the story). See you in the next chapter.


	14. Catch a Gift for Love

Zypher: Welcome all to another chapter of Fighting Contest. Glad you all enjoyed the last and I'm sure you'll enjoy this one and get quite the laugh from it. This will mostly focused on the upcoming relationship between Jou and Seto. So prepare to have a ball as Jou goes to catch a Pokémon to show his love to Seto. Enjoy.

0

Fighting Contest

Chapter 14

0

It was at least three more days before they reached Canalave City and they got off the boat, looking to the town in amazement. They saw a few of the new Pokémon already owned by trainers visiting and some caught their eye. "Hey, look at that one." Diamond said, pointing over to a Glameow with her trainer. "And look at that. Looks like he's preparing for the contest that happens to be here in Sinnoh." Yugi as he looked over to a trainer who was training with his Pachirisu.

"So, you guys are new here?" A man spoke as he walked over to them. "Yeah, we are." Seto replied.

"And seeing as this is your first time and also being trainers, you should head down to Sandgem a little east and down south from here. There you will meet Prof. Rowan who will get you some pokedexs so you can learn about the Pokémon here. Hope you'll enjoy your stay here." They nodded and thanked him before he left them to their own devices. "Well, we best go and meet with the professor and then maybe we can explore around and see what we find." Yami said and they each brought out their flyers, some partnering up if they didn't have one, and were off on their way to Sandgem.

0

When they reached the town, the walked into the Pokémon laboratory and met up with Prof. Rowan and introduced themselves. "Ah, I have heard a bit about you two, Yami. You and Aqua are quite well known in the three regions." Rowan spoke, smiling to them. "Yeah. It took us many years to reach the levels we are at now but it was well worth the trouble." Aqua replied. "Anyway, since you're new to the region of Sinnoh, let me be the first to welcome you here to my lab. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here and take back a few of Sinnoh's Pokémon." Rowan spoke as he walked over to a desk and pulled out the pokedex filled with the info of all of Sinnoh's Pokémon and handed one to each of them.

"I hope you have a wonderful journey and I want to warn you. Somewhere out there, there's an organization called Team Galactic. Keep a sharp eye out for them for we don't know what they could be possibly up to at the moment." Rowan said and they nodded before thanking him and leaving out. "Another team? You think we should do something about them?" Yugi asked. "I don't know. Let's see what they're up to and if it's something that hurts the Pokémon here, then we can deal with them." Aqua said and Yugi nodded before they decided to split up and explore.

"You all still have your pokegear so call and tell us what town or city you're in and we'll meet up at whatever city we all agree on." Yami said and they nodded before they were off, Malik and Topaz with Marik and Toben, Crimson with Diamond, Seto and Ruby with Jou and Kaiser, Yugi with Yami and Aqua and Zella with Keara.

0

With Jou, Ruby, Kaiser and Seto, they were on their way to Floaroma Town and once they reached it, they were in awe. "Wow. This place is so beautiful." Kaiser whispered as they looked to the town that was filled with floral aromas. The grounds, except for dirt trodden paths leading to the pokemart and Pokémon center and the few houses that were around the town, were covered with flowers. "This town must pride themselves greatly with these flowers." Seto whispered as they headed to the Pokémon center to learn a little about the town.

People that they spoke with told then about the history of the town and while Kaiser, Seto and Ruby were deeply engrossed in the history, Jou snuck out and started making his way towards the Valley Windworks that he got word of when they spoke to a woman earlier. "Hopefully, there's something around here that would please Seto." he said as he started looking around at the Pokémon that were there. He spotted a few Pachirisu scurrying about along with some Mareep that were scattered in the grassy areas.

He spotted some Finneon that jumped out of the nearby river along with its evolution, Lumineon. Jou looked over the info of each new Pokémon he spotted when he saw one that caught his attention greatly. _'He's perfect.'_ he thought as he watched the Pokémon swim in the river.

It was a Buizel but what made him so special were the little markings over his fur which made him different from the other Buizel. He hadn't encountered any others but this one would be the perfect one for Seto. "Now, to catch it." he said as he called out to the Buizel. Said Pokémon looked to him, cocking his head to the side.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Jou called as he brought out Valvos. "Use Bullet Seed, Valvos!" Valvos did as commanded but the Buizel yipped and dived underwater. Jou and Valvos ran over to the water's edge to see where the Buizel went. Valvos was hit with an unsuspecting Water Gun and so was Jou, knocking them both flat on their backs.

Buizel appeared from the water again, giving a quiet laugh before it hopped out the water and stared at them. Jou and Valvos stood up again and Jou told Valvos to use Stun Spore. Buizel dodged out the way before using another Water Gun on Valvos. After he was knocked down again, the Buizel jumped into the air and used Swift which totaled Valvos.

"No, Valvos!" Jou cried and the Buizel chuckled before running off. Jou watched it go before letting Valvos returned and followed its trail.

0

"Hey, where did Jou go?" Ruby questioned as they looked around. "Maybe he went to explore the meadow that was in the town. Want to check there?" Kaiser suggested and they nodded as they started making their way towards the meadow.

0

With Jou, he caught up with the Buizel and was waiting quietly for the right time to catch it with his bare hands. The Buizel was eating a few Pecha berries that were growing around them, twin tails wagging happily. _'And...now!'_ Jou cued to himself and leapt out, grabbing the Buizel by the waist. Said Buizel squeaked at the sudden attack and started wiggling to free himself. "Hold still! I want you to come with me!" Jou grumbled as he tried to keep hold of the little Pokémon. The Buizel turned to face him and Jou smiled, thinking he finally got the Pokémon to understand him but was only hit with a Water Gun, causing him to drop the Pokémon and the Buizel was off again.

He groaned as he watched it run off right back to square one and sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

0

Malik cheered as he successfully caught a Starly and after he picked up the pokeball, released his newly captured Pokémon and the Starly crooned lightly, landing on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. "I think I'll name you Dewsa. Like that?" The Starly crooned again and Malik smiled before turning to Marik. "Anything interesting you in this area?" he asked and Marik shook his head. "Nah. Maybe I'll find something good soon." he replied and Malik nodded as they started walking off again, Dewsa happily perched upon her new trainer's shoulder.

0

The Buizel was swimming in the river beside the Windworks and Jou hid behind one of the windmills, watching it. "Let's try this." he whispered quietly to himself as he tossed a Pecha berry out in the grass. It caught the Buizel's attention and it jumped out from the water, walking over and eating the Pecha berry happily. Jou cheered to himself, tossing another one a little closer to him and as the Buizel followed, munching on the berries trailing over to him. When he got close, Jou leapt out, making a grab for the Buizel but seeing him come, the Buizel jumped into the air, leaping on his head for leverage and Jou hit the ground while the Buizel dashed back for the river and dived in again.

Jou raised his head, spitting a mouthful of dirt out before tapping his fingers over the ground.

"Well, that almost worked."

0

Crimson smiled as a group of Combee buzzed about him and Diamond. They were very friendly and Diamond smiled to them, feeding them bits of berries that she had on her. "Why don't you catch yourself one, Diamond? I'm reading here that if you get a female, you can evolve it to a Vespiquen, whatever that may be." he said.

"Nah, these little guys already belong to a hive. Maybe we can find another group of them somewhere else." Diamond said, letting the young Combee that was in her arms fly away. Crimson nodded and smiled to a Combee that brought a sample of the honey they were collecting. He took a taste and smiled in approval. "Sweet." He looked over to Diamond. "Hey, Diamond, you should try this honey." he said. Diamond stood and walked over and took a taste of the honey as well. "This is good. If only we had some jars and we could bring some back to the gang."

"Maybe when we get together and find another hive, they can try some if they're as friendly as these guys." Crimson spoke and she nodded in agreement.

0

It was getting late and Seto was starting to worry. _'Where could he be?'_ he wondered as they sat in the Pokémon center, knowing that it would be unwise to leave without Jou. _'I hope he's alright.'_

Back at Valley Windworks, Jou was just about ready to give up. He sat by the windmill, heaving a long sigh. "Well, I guess that's it. I'll just have to find a better Pokémon. That Buizel too tricky." Jou muttered to himself, unaware that the Buizel he was struggling to capture was listening in. "This is perfect. How am I going to admit I love the guy if I can't capture at least a new Pokémon from this region?" Jou muttered as he stood. "Better get back. I probably worried them with my departure and not telling them about it."

He started walking off and without notice, the Buizel followed behind him. When Jou came back in Floaroma, he headed into the Pokémon center where the others were waiting and Seto stood, walking over to him. "Where were you, Jou? I thought you went missing." he spoke. "Now why would I go missing? And I wasn't even that far. I just headed over to the route next to the town and went to find something for you but it eluded me so I decided to come back." Jou explained, looking down shyly.

"What eluded you? Was it a Pokémon from this region?" Seto asked, quite touched that Jou would go out of his way to catch something for him. _'Maybe there's a chance for us.'_ Seto thought. Jou rubbed at his arm and nodded. "Yeah. I found this unique looking Buizel and I was going to capture it for you but it got away too many times. Spent nearly the whole day trying to catch it but since it was too much of a hassle, I gave up." he explained. "It...it was going to be a token of the love I had for you. I asked Yugi for some suggestions and he said giving you a Pokémon from Sinnoh might be the best bet since I couldn't tell you straight out."

Seto smiled and wrapped his arms around Jou. "You didn't have to go through so much trouble for me, Jou. But I'm glad to know that you like me cause I share those same feelings for you." he said, placing a quick kiss on his cheek and Jou smiled, returning the gesture. The Buizel that Jou was trying to capture made an appearance, hopping up to land over Jou's head and he yelped before his eyes trained up to the Buizel who looked back to him. Seto chuckled as he took the small Pokémon from Jou's head. "So, what he the one you were trying too hard to capture?"

Jou nodded and Seto smiled even more. "I like him. Thanks for your efforts, Jou. Maybe I'll return the favor later." he said as he looked the Buizel curled in his arms, watching him. "I'll name you Skhapati." The Buizel nodded and now that Jou was back, they got some dinner before heading into the room prepared for them and was soon asleep, Jou sharing a bed with Seto for the night.

0

Zypher: And there you have it. Jou's finally together with Seto and it took the help of a happy go lucky Buizel. And before you say so, yes, I think that with the way I portrayed the Buizel, he would be better off with Jou but I couldn't think of any other Pokémon from the Sinnoh region to give to Seto so the Buizel stuck with me as a Pokémon for him. As for Jou, I have another Pokémon in mind for him to have anyway which will be making an appearance later in the story. Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed and I'll see you all later with another chapter.

Translations:

Skhapati - Shore

Dewsa - Uprising


End file.
